Lejos, en la ciudad
by Sopho
Summary: Una historia muy musical sobre el amor, la amistad y el paso del tiempo. FINALIZADO.
1. Un tren llega

Yolei esperaba impaciente la inminente llegada de su huésped. Se paseaba infatigablemente de un andén a otro, despertando la curiosidad de un grupo de señoras que habían empezado a pensar que estaba bajo el influjo de alguna sustancia psicotrópica.

No era la primera vez que alguien sospechaba algo así de ella. Escasos años atrás, durante su época de universitaria, el tutor que supervisaba el desarrollo de su tesis sobre la caza indiscriminada de focas canadienses no había tenido reparos en criticar su estilismo de faldas de flecos y blusas setenteras y llamarla _hippie_. Yolei sabía que, en el fondo, el viejo carcamal solo estaba aconsejándole para causar buena impresión al jurado, pero eso no impidió que le rechinaran los dientes al salir de su despacho. Su ropa, junto con sus gustos musicales, era uno de los pocos medios que disponía para manifestar su personalidad y distanciarse de la mundanidad. Criticarla suponía una ofensa hacia su persona.

La joven se acercó a las mujeres con los brazos cruzados y les lanzó una mirada juiciosa a través de sus gafas de montura redonda. Era la más diestra maestra en componer expresiones de fastidio. Sabía la dosis justa de veneno que había de inyectar en su rostro para dejar clara su animadversión sin caer en lo burdo. Las mujeres callaron al instante y comenzaron a abanicarse enérgicamente.

La voz de la estación resonó por toda la arquitectura de hierro y cristal anunciando la llegada del tren procedente de Tokio. Yolei se encaminó hacia la vía tres y esperó a que la maquinaria se detuviera por completo con el estimulante siseo propio de los trenes modernos. Pero en cuanto las compuertas se deslizaron a un lado, Yolei se apresuró a sentarse en el banco de la parada y adoptar una actitud distraída y natural, y solo se volvió a levantar al ver a un hombre joven entre el gentío dirigirle la mirada. Vestía una sudadera deportiva _Adidas_ con las letras del dorso medio desvanecidas, unos vaqueros deshilachados y unas botas de montaña. Una gorra colocada del revés ocultaba una mata de cabello rebelde y cobrizo. Con una mano arrastraba una pequeña maleta desvencijada; con la otra, mantenía sujeto un perro peludo y babeante. Se trataba de un _lebrel afgan_o, el terror de las moquetas, y a juzgar por cómo forcejeaba con su dueño, sin duda había olisqueado algo felino en ella.

—Eh, hola. —La voz de Davis le pareció más profunda y grave de lo que recordaba.

—Hola —contestó ella manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial del sabueso y su dueño.

—¿Cómo estás?

La segunda vez que habló pudo reconocer al Davis de siempre.

—Un poquito resfriada, así que será mejor que no te acerques mucho a mí —advirtió con voz ronca.

—Siento que no haya venido en un buen momento. No me quedaré mucho tiempo. Solo hasta que me digan algo. Por cierto, muchas gracias.

Yolei arqueó la ceja con suspicacia. No era propio de Davis mostrarse tan cortés con ella.

—Ya, leí el correo.

—Miyako, ¡deja de babosearme! —exclamó de repente el chico.

—¿Qué? —La sorpresa hizo que sus gafas resbalaran hasta la punta de su nariz.

—Se lo decía a mi perra —dijo Davis llevándose la mano a la nuca. Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa—. Es que al caminar su pelo da como latigazos y me recuerda mucho a ti.

—¿Y desde cuando voy yo propinando latigazos con el pelo? Si se puede saber.

—Bueno, cuando lo tenías más largo lo hacías cada vez que te cabreabas.

—No lo creo —afirmó, convencida—. Y ya puedes ponerle Yuriko o Mengana, me niego a ser confundida con la perra de Davis

Davis soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Ella tuvo que darse la vuelta para ocultar una expresión de complacencia; no podía negar que, después de todo, se alegraba de que todavía conservaran aquella extraña dinámica basada en el desprecio mutuo.

—Vivo cerca de aquí, no será necesario ir en coche —explicó mientras salían de la estación—. Supongo que podrás cargar tú solito con la maleta.

—Soy recio y fuerte —contestó el joven dándose golpecitos en el pecho.

Caminaron sin decir palabra por una avenida atestada de transeúntes. El sol se ponía tras los grandes edificios de la ciudad, pintando el cielo de distintas tonalidades rosáceas. La suave luminosidad celeste contrastaba con el brillo intenso de los escaparates publicitarios y el centelleo de los coches que iban y venían intermitentemente.

Yolei se dedicó a observar disimuladamente a su acompañante durante el trayecto. Cuando terminó la inspección, concluyó que el físico de Davis debía de haber experimentado algunos interesantes cambios desde la última vez que se vieron; no recordaba esa barba de tres días, ni tampoco esos brazos musculosos y bronceados que lucía con la sudadera remangada. Mucho menos el andar erguido y elegante que nunca se quebrantaba a pesar de la carga que arrastraba —y que Yolei, por supuesto, no se ofrecería a compartir—. Sin lugar a dudas, el nuevo Davis era mucho más atractivo y varonil que el niño escuchimizado y cabezón que había conocido en el instituto. De cualquier manera, no estaba dispuesta a comunicarle sus observaciones. No quería darle esa satisfacción.

).(

—Bienvenido a la guarida de una chica moderna e independiente.

Era un pequeño apartamento con las paredes pintadas de verde. El pasillo estaba forrado en ambos lados con una cinta muy fea decorada con siluetas de gorriones. Las aves recorrían el pasillo y se adentraban en las dos únicas habitaciones de la vivienda. La primera era una sala de estar cuya mayor ostentación era un ventanal con vistas a la ciudad. Disponía de una mesa con tres sillas, una televisión estropeada y un aparador con una pecera circular. La segunda era un dormitorio con la cama a medio hacer.

—No es muy diferente de la guarida de un chico moderno e independiente —opinó Davis mientras descargaba la maleta en el dormitorio y dejaba que Miyako olfateara las bolas de naftalina del ropero—. Está todo hecho un desastre.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres un chico encantador, Davis? Por cierto, ya puedes ir dejando tus cosas en el salón, que dormirás en el sofá. Esta es mi habitación.

—¿Y nadie te ha dicho a ti que desprendes simpatía por los cuatro costados, Miyako?

—¿Qué quieres cenar? Tengo fideos instantáneos, lasaña… Podemos pedir una pizza si quieres.

—Déjame ver —dijo Davis, y la siguió hasta un pequeño reducto del que emanaba un intenso olor a café.

La cocina era tan estrecha que tuvieron que apartar la mesa a una esquina para moverse libremente por ella. La luz fluorescente dejaba al descubierto las grietas del techo y la superficie descolorida de los viejos azulejos que recubrían las paredes. En la encimera había un microondas, una cafetera italiana todavía caliente y un fregadero con una cestita de metal que contenía un paño y varias botellitas de lavavajillas líquido.

Davis abrió la compuerta del frigorífico y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Solo tienes comida congelada y cervezas —dijo decepcionado—. Bueno, aquí hay una cebolla, tres huevos y un poco de leche.

—También tengo pasta y especias —se apresuró a añadir Yolei golpeando con los nudillos el cajón de una despensa.

—Perfecto, creo que podré hacer unos espaguetis a la carbonara con eso.

Entonces la cogió por los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la cocina.

—Pero tú tienes que salir de aquí pronto, eres un peligro para la cocina.

—¿Qué? —Yolei se resistió al empuje inútilmente, propinando codazos que fueron fácilmente eludidos por su huésped— ¿Te crees que puedes venir aquí y echarme de mi propia cocina?

—Relájate, date un baño y ponte el pijama —dijo Davis antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Yolei dio un respingo exasperado y se cruzó de brazos. Miyako, que permanecía acurrucada cerca de la televisión, levantó la cabeza y le ladró, sobresaltándola. Estaba a punto de pedir ayuda a Davis cuando la perra cambió por completo su actitud y comenzó a mover el rabo y sacudir la lengua con alegría.

—A mí no me ladres, ¿eh? –gruñó Yolei—. No deberías llamarte como yo. Pulgosa, ese es un nombre apropiado para ti.

La respuesta de la perra no se hizo esperar; se lanzó hacia ella como una centella peluda y restregó su larga y viscosa lengua contra el dorso de su mano.

No le quedó más remedio que correr a refugiarse en el cuarto de baño de su dormitorio. Echó el pestillo y empezó a quitarse su vestido de gatos psicodélicos para darse una ducha rápida. Pese a que no necesitó más de quince minutos en enjuagarse y secarse el pelo, el chef ya la estaba esperando en la mesa del comedor para cuando salió enfundada en un camisón y alpargatas.

Se sentó frente a uno de los platos humeantes y atacó la pasta. Le costó horrores reprimir la expresión de felicidad que luchaba por manifestarse en su rostro. No había probado nada tan bueno desde que había encargado pan de ajo siciliano en la pizzería de debajo de su casa.

—¿Qué te parece? —quiso saber Davis.

—No está mal.

—He hecho lo que he podido con lo que tenía. Tendrías que comprar menos comida congelada. ¿Sabías que los alimentos congelados están llenos de sodio? ¿Y que consumir demasiado sodio puede causar retención de líquido? ¿Y que la retención de líquido provoca hinchazón en diferentes partes de tu cuerpo? Sobre todo en los ojos. Los tendrías como dos naranjas y no te quedaría más remedio que ponerte unas gafas el doble de grandes para ocultarlos.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos, simulando unas gafas gruesas. Yolei contuvo la risa apretando el mentón.

—¿Y desde cuándo te interesan tanto estas cosas? —preguntó destapando su lata de cerveza.

—Desde que me apunté a un curso de nutrición y dietética cuando estudiaba hostelería. A las chicas les encanta un hombre cocinillas —añadió con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ya veo. —Dio un generoso sorbo al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada desconfiada—. ¿Entonces quieres ser el cocinero de un comedor escolar?

—No, ese puesto ya está cogido. Pero el equipo de futbol de la escuela necesita un nuevo entrenador, y ¿quién puede haber más adecuado que el mejor jugador de la plantilla de Odaiba?

—Nunca te cansarás de alardear de eso, ¿verdad? —le reprendió apuntándole con el tenedor—. No creo que el salario de entrenador sea muy elevado, ¿seguro que te sale provechoso mudarte aquí?

Davis recitó con pomposidad una frase del video promocional del colegio.

—"Es uno de los colegios concertados más exquisitos del país". En lugar de papel higiénico tienen toallitas humedecidas con lavanda francesa para limpiarse el maldito trasero.

—_Lavandula angustifolia._ Su aroma es exquisito y es excelente para cultivar en zonas costeras —explicó Yolei con las manos entrelazadas y expresión de suficiencia.

No iba a permitir que Davis se pusiera chulo con las cuatro cosas que había aprendido de gastronomía. Ella tenía una carrera universitaria.

—Ah, olvidaba que eras la loca de las plantas y los tés.

—Todos tenemos un hobby.

—¿Cómo cuando te ofreciste voluntaria para dar clases de refuerzo con Kari?

Yolei hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—La culpa es de los niños —gruñó al tiempo que enrollaba los cuatro espaguetis desperdigados por el plato que quedaban y los engullía con desprecio—. Son como máquinas programadas para molestar de muy diversas formas.

—Pero si te pusiste a discutir con una niña porque te dijo que jamás conseguirías novio.

—No estaba preparada para eso, ¿vale? —Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con el puño, las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza y el alcohol—.Yo era la profesora solterona y amargada y Kari la chica dulce a la que todos abrazaban.

—Bueno, no te pongas así. —Alzó la mano en un gesto apaciguador—. Un poco de mano dura con los críos nunca viene mal.

—Pero Kari conseguía un equilibrio… Era inflexible cuando había que serlo y no por ello los niños dejaban de verla como la profesora buena. Y cuando se cabreaba de verdad, nadie se atrevía a rechistar.

—¿Kari cabreada? Eso es tan raro como un unicornio.

—Todas las chicas tenemos una fiera en nuestros vórtices más profundos, una bestia que tratamos de aprisionar en jaulas de diamante para que no lastime a los demás. Y es algo que ocultamos a menudo para no ahuyentar a la gente que queremos.

—¿Estás hablando de la menstruación?

—No, tonto —masculló—. Esta conversación está por encima de tu capacidad mental, será mejor que nos acostemos.

Colocó el plato de Davis encima del suyo y se encaminó hacia la pila. Antes de entrar en la cocina reparó en algo que hizo que su rostro se contrajera de asco; Miyako estaba relamiendo los últimos restos de salsa carbonara de su cuenco de desayuno. Luego recordó que había compartido mesa con un comensal de no mayor alcurnia y recogió el tazón del suelo. Los depositó en el fregadero con la intención de limpiarlos al día siguiente y regresó al salón.

Davis acababa de entrar en el servicio. Se quedó quieta durante unos instantes, pensando si estaba o no fuera de lugar desearle las buenas noches, hasta que finalmente se decidió a encerrarse en su habitación. Encendió la lámpara, se ajustó las gafas y se dispuso a continuar con su novela de ciencia ficción sobre vegetales mutantes asesinos.

Al cabo de cinco minutos apareció el rostro de Davis por el resquicio de la puerta. Yolei, quien estaba completamente sumergida en un capítulo particularmente aterrador sobre un rábano que absorbía la energía vital de un bebé a través de sus raíces, estuvo a punto de lanzar el libro por los aires al percatarse de la presencia del chico.

—¿No tienes algún cojín?

—Creo que no.

—No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a dormir en sitios incómodos. Una vez fui a un campamento de verano, pero como veo que tienes cara de malas pulgas mejor te lo cuento otro día. Buenas noches, Bruja del Páramo.

Cerró la puerta. Yolei apartó el libro, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Agarró la almohada en la que estaba apoyada, abrió la puerta del cuarto y la lanzó al sofá donde dormía Davis. Acertó de pleno en el adormilado rostro que sobresalía por completo del reposabrazos.

Antes de que el joven pudiera comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, Yolei ya había echado el pestillo de su habitación. A continuación cogió una vieja mochila de neopreno, la rellenó con un par de peluches y durmió en ella toda la noche.

**Supongo que será historia no demasiado larga que podré terminar. Quería publicar una daiyako hace un tiempo, pero por razones que no vienen a cuento no pude hacerlo en su momento.**

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**-No sé si hay un equipo de futbol en Odaiba.**

**-Por alguna razón Davis siempre está buscando trabajo en mis fics.**

**-Yolei y Davis no son mis personajes favoritos de la serie, pero con sus constantes meteduras de pata y búsquedas de identidad (Sora o Mimi? Tai o Matt?) se me hicieron los personajes adolescentes más creíbles de la serie. Al no tener una personalidad tan definida debido a que todavía están buscándola se me hizo un poco difícil imaginar cómo serían de adultos.**


	2. La playa

Yolei despertó un par de horas antes de lo que acostumbrado. Alcanzó el móvil para desactivar la alarma y se desesperezó ruidosamente. Probablemente había despertado al huésped que había dormido al otro lado de la puerta, pero no le dio importancia; de ninguna manera podía quejarse después de haberle cedido su querida almohada con estampados de tréboles de la suerte. Por su culpa había perdido dos preciadas horas de sueño. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era prepararle el desayuno.

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Un agradable olor a pan tostado y café expreso le dio los buenos días al entrar a la cocina. Davis ya se había puesto la misma vestimenta deportiva de siempre con la que era imposible adivinar si se preparaba para salir a jugar al fútbol o para acomodarse en el piso.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto? —preguntó nada más verla.

—Solo son las diez de la mañana.

—Mientras dormías se han extinguido todos los osos polares en el Ártico.

—No bromees con ese tema —le regañó Yolei.

Se le ponían los vellos de punta cada vez que veía imágenes de los devastadores efectos del cambio climático en las vidas de aquellos pobres mamíferos.

—Bueno, pues los pingüinos de la Antártida.

Por alguna razón, la preservación de los pingüinos de la Antártida no era un asunto que le robara el sueño. Tal vez se debiera a un altercado que había tenido en una reserva natural con un malhumorado pingüino de penacho amarillo. Desde entonces, aquellos pájaros bobos no le sugerían nada bueno.

—¿Estás pensando en cuando fuimos de excursión en tercero y aquel pingüino te chilló, verdad? —inquirió Davis con una risita maliciosa.

Yolei frunció el ceño y achinó los ojos. Davis tenía la odiosa costumbre de hurgar en su baúl de recuerdos desagradables.

—Esa cara no, por favor —dijo con guasa—. Así pareces uno de esos pingüinos de cejas amarillas y ojos rojos, das miedo. Vale, me callo ya.

—Sigues siendo tan irritante como siempre —sentenció Yolei, esforzándose en poner los ojos en blanco—. Al parecer, toda la fauna de este planeta te recuerda a mí. Yo, en cambio, soy incapaz de asociarte con algún animal en concreto.

—Porque soy único.

—Es cierto. No hay animal que se pueda comparar a la horripilancia hecha carne. Y por si te lo estás preguntando todavía, sí: es un insulto.

—Uy, uy, uy, que Yolei se pone peleona —canturreó Davis mientras comenzaba a servir el café en dos tazas—. Te habrás quedado a gusto.

—Mucho —aseguró Yolei con un ademán exagerado que agitó toda la pelambrera morada a su alrededor —. Ah, tengo que darle de comer a Carlomagno.

—¿A quién?

Salió de la cocina antes de que el chico pudiera tenderle la taza de café en las manos. En el salón, la luz cetrina del amanecer entraba bañando parcialmente la estancia. Los retazos de la noche anterior convergían en las oscuras esquinas en forma de rastro de salsa carbonara. Pensó en la perra. Miyako, no contenta con tocarle las narices, ahora le pasaba el morro por los suelos. Luego cogió un paquete de comida para peces y, sin dejar de observar el dibujo del besugo con peluca que venía en el empaquetado, comenzó a verter algunos pellizcos de pienso. Una lluvia multicolor roció el iglú de plástico que dominaba el receptáculo de cristal.

—Es la hora del desayuno, Carlomagno —anunció Yolei, golpeando la pecera con los nudillos; luego, recordando lo poco que les gustababa a los peces que hicieran eso, apartó la mano como si la hubiera llevado al fuego.

El pez payaso salió de su morada y comenzó a devorar lentamente los trocitos de comida con su minúscula boca. Yolei se despidió plantando un beso en la pecera, devolvió el pienso al cajón y regresó a la cocina.

Davis la esperaba de pie, en el centro de la estancia, su figura recortada contra la luz cegadora que retenía el cristal de la ventana. Yolei pensó que se había colocado allí a propósito para parecer más imponente. Tal vez se hubiera inspirado en alguna película de Michael Bay o algo así.

—Voy a salir a correr —dijo.

—Oh, Davis, ¿es que no puedes desconectar del trabajo ni los fines de semana?

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras. No es por ofender, pero te veo un poquito fondona.

Yolei abrió la boca, horrorizada.

—No soy una supermodelo. —Se asombró de la serenidad con la que fue capaz de contestar—. No deberías decir esas cosas. ¿Acaso has oído hablar del mal de los cánones de belleza?

—Oh, sí. Cánones —repitió Davis como si estuviese declamando a Shakespeare—. A las tías os encanta esa palabra. Pero yo hablo de algo más importante: hablo de salud.

—La salud —se burló Yolei—. Los que tratáis de ocultar vuestra metrosexualidad siempre os escudáis en la salud.

Para asegurarse de que fuera ella quien zanjara la discusión con la última palabra, se lanzó directa al aseo y cerró el pestillo de un manotazo. Ejerció presión en las sienes con los dedos y meditó sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Ya no era adecuado encerrarse en una habitación para demostrar su hostilidad adolescente; si Davis le preguntaba, se aseguraría de darle una respuesta de mujer madura cercana a la treintena.

—¿Estás bien, Yolei? —lo oyó murmurar al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Voy a asearme!

—Oh, genial. ¿Pero no crees que es mejor ducharse después de hacer ejercicio?

—¡Yo soy muy limpia! ¡Me ducho antes y después de hacer ejercicio!

Se llevó las manos a la cara al comprender que acababa de comprometerse a correr con él. Por un instante, contempló la posibilidad rechazar su oferta de mala manera, por el simple placer de llevarle de nuevo la contraria. Pero luego, tras desvestirse y examinar su cuerpo desnudo en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, decidió que Davis tenía razón; si bien no estaba gorda, era evidente que se había entregado a la pereza con el paso de los años. En sus años de instituto nunca había sido un portento físico, pero desde luego que había llegado a tener un cuerpo algo más tonificado que el que ahora lucía.

Media hora después llegaron al Parque de Loto. Era un vasto rectángulo de vegetación verde situado en el centro metropolitano de la ciudad, un pequeño islote de olmos y lagos artificiales donde poder escapar del bullicio y los gases nocivos.

—¿Tienes este parque aquí y no haces nada de ejercicio? —inquirió Davis al tiempo que se despojaba de las gafas de sol para apreciar la rica paleta de verdes que los rodeaba—. ¡Qué desperdicio!

—El desperdicio sería utilizarlo para hacer ejercicio en lugar de apreciarlo. —Hizo un amago de sentarse en un banco de madera, a la sombra de una enorme sauce llorón, pero Davis la cogió del brazo y la obligó a calentar.

Comenzaron con una serie de sencillos estiramientos que solo sirvieron para evidenciar su falta de flexibilidad. Davis, en cambio, se retorcía como una de esas acróbatas coreanas de mirada sospechosa y sonrisa taimada que solían ganar a Japón en las semifinales de las Olimpiadas.

Una vez acabaron, Davis se puso en cuclillas y descansó los codos en las rodillas.

—¿Sigues dormida? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Estaba pensando en lo mucho que te pareces a una acróbata coreana particularmente desagradable.

—Oh, eso es un halago teniendo en cuenta que antes me has comparado con un animal.

—Y no has salido beneficiado de la comparación, por cierto —le recordó, sintiendo que se repetía como el arroz—. Venga, vamos a correr.

Iniciaron una suave carrera de tres minutos. Miyako, que trotaba cerca de ellos con la lengua fuera, hacía ondear su lacio cabello castaño y dejaba un reguero de baba canina a su paso. Davis corría con la mirada alta, la espalda recta y las rodillas flexionadas en todo momento. Corría, a diferencia de ella, que se doblaba sobre la cintura como una gallina persiguiendo un gusano, con una ligera curvatura en la cadera que le otorgaba cierta elegancia al correr. Yolei se mordió los labios, llena de frustración. La elegancia era un concepto con el que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido asociar a Davis.

Por si fuera poco, era incapaz de moverse con la agilidad deseada. No porque estuviera cansada (que lo estaba), sino porque tenía la absurda e inexplicable sensación de que, de un momento a otro, se daría de bruces contra una pared invisible que se materializaría en algún punto del camino de grava. Era una manía más de su interminable lista de rarezas personales, entre las cuales incluían tocar el pestillo de una puerta con las dos manos y evitar pisar los espacios que separaban los adoquines de granito de la plaza del pueblo de su abuela. Siempre que alcanzaba grandes velocidades, ya fuera a pie o en coche, un súbito y extravagante pensamiento le obligaba a reducir la velocidad.

Para colmo, la perra maldita maquinaba la mejor manera de desestabilizarla. Ladraba y se cruzaba con total descaro para hacerla caer. Yolei, pese a que se declaraba una profunda amante de toda forma de vida animal, estuvo al borde propinarle un puntapié al chucho. No podía permitirse detenerse para aguantar la respiración y contar hasta diez; tampoco podía hacerlo mientras corría si a duras penas conseguía inhalar oxígeno. Entonces se fijó en la respiración de su acompañante. Absorbía y expelía el aire mediante respiraciones rápidas y acompasadas. Adaptó aquel patrón respiratorio sin que Davis se diera cuenta y apretó los dientes, dispuesta a no ceder al cansancio.

De vez en cuando, Davis se adelantaba y corría de espaldas a ella, con intención de chincharla, lo cual acrecentó su competitividad deportiva, aquella que había creído perdida largo tiempo atrás, en sus días de adolescencia.

—¡Ya! —exclamó con alegría Davis cuando llegaron a un pequeño lugar de descanso dominado por una fuente con esculturas de querubines y adecentado con varios bancos de mármol y un estanque salpicado de flores de loto.

Yolei se apoyó en el borde de la fuente y respiró profusamente. Davis, temiendo que estuviese a punto de vomitar, se acercó a ella y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Se había vuelto mucho más amable en el último tramo del recorrido; al menos había cambiado los piques por palabras de ánimo.

—¿Y tú? —gruñó la chica.

Davis soltó una de sus risotadas de marinero.

—Ni por asomo estoy cansado, si es lo que preguntas.

—Sobrado.

El chico se sentó en el borde de la fuente y se empapó el rostro seco con el agua que brotaba de las vasijas que sostenían los querubines.

—Mira, lo que he dicho antes, no lo he dicho con ánimo de ofender —dijo—. Solo quería picarte un poco para que hicieras ejercicio. No se trata de que estés delgada o rellenita; estás en baja forma.

—Esa debe ser la disculpa más penosa que haya escuchado. Pero bueno, mi superioridad moral me obliga a aceptarla.

—Sobrada.

—La verdad es que no tengo demasiado tiempo para hacer ejercicio —admitió, incorporándose para sentarse junto a él en la fuente.

—Yo creo que siempre es posible dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a correr —opinó Davis—. Te despeja la mente. Y a una loca hiperactiva como tú, eso le viene de perlas.

Lo cierto es que tenía toda la razón. Yolei se sentía mucho más ligera, como si se hubiera liberado de una pesada carga.

—Mi trabajo en la tienda me deja exhausta, y prefiero ocupar mi tiempo libre en placeres más productivos que hacer _footing_.

—Como leer todas esas revistas de chicas modernas —añadió Davis.

—Me la dan con los botes de mantequilla, listillo —refunfuñó, avergonzada de que hubieran descubierto su placer culpable.

—A mí también me gusta leerlas. Salen chicas guapas e interesantes sesiones fotográficas de modelos yendo a comprar lechugas en alta costura.

—Eres una pesadilla —zanjó Yolei—. ¿Y desde cuándo sabes tú lo que es la alta costura?

—Desde que las mujeres altas visten ropa.

Yolei se echó a reír de su intento de respuesta ingeniosa. Aquel era el Davis que conocía, el que contaba chistes que no hacían gracia a nadie y terminaba riéndose él mismo de sus estúpidas ocurrencias.

Prosiguieron con el alto tumbados en una porción de césped, cerca del estanque. Los turistas y los ancianos se agolpaban en el pasamanos de madera que lo separaba del camino y atiborraban a los patos a base de migas de pan. Una de las aves emitía un graznido extrañamente agudo.

—El pobre estará afónico —se le ocurrió a Yolei cuando Davis le preguntó sobre el pato—. Yo que sé.

—Trabajas en una tienda de animales.

—Pero los patos nunca han llamado poderosamente mi atención.

—Seguro que te recuerdan a los pingüinos —apuntó Davis, certero. Entonces, cambiando de tema con una brusquedad que le sobresaltó, preguntó:— ¿Qué tal tu vida amorosa?

—Soy muy exigente —soltó un suspiro afectado y prosiguió, como si supiera muy bien de lo que hablaba—. Y comprenderás que esté soltera dada la escasez de príncipes azules que pueblan este mundo miserable.

—Yo tampoco busco una princesa. Hay tías atractivas y simpáticas, claro, pero eso no basta. O quizá sobra. Creo que podría enamorarme de una chica normal que fuera solo simpática. Lo más importante es que ella esté dispuesta a quererme también, ya sabes. Que sea recíproco y me acepte tal como soy.

Yolei no estaba dispuesta a seguir por ahí. Si había alguna asignatura que se le hubiera atragantado a lo largo de su vida, ésa era el arte del cortejo. Así que decidió cambiar de tema antes de que el chico pudiera abrir la boca para continuar con sus reflexiones amorosas.

—¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda al día después de la graduación, cuando fuimos a la playa.

—No veo nada que se parezca a una playa por aquí —dijo Davis, confundido.

—Sí, tu acuéstate y cierra los ojos.

Yolei también cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el poder de la imaginación. Nunca se le había dado mal. En las oscuras profundidades, las quimeras emergían sin esfuerzo. Ahora el sol acariciaba sus párpados y la arrastraba a una playa arenosa de suaves y onduladas dunas.

—Es mediodía y el sol brilla en lo alto, enseñoreándose de las nubes y envuelto en el manto azul turquesa del cielo.

Como si hubiera pronunciado un hechizo, diversas imágenes se apoderaron del oscuro vacío. Y allí está su yo de dieciocho años, tomando el sol para que su piel adquiera el bonito bronceado que luce Kari. Su amiga lleva el pelo corto y un top de color azul, su color preferido. Y al lado de ella está Takeru, que también tiene los ojos azules y porta una gorra verde que siempre le ha parado demasiado grande. Verde y azul se rozan, enmarañan y funden, formando un nuevo color en sus recuerdos.

—Ese graznido es demasiado agudo para ser de un pato. Es una gaviota que te acaba de atacar porque yo se lo he ordenado.

Oyó que Davis reía a su lado.

—El viento arrastra granos de arena que te rozan la cara.

Escarbó bajo las briznas de hierba, cogió una pizca de tierra mojada y la esparció sobre su cara. Davis escupió algo y dijo:

—Desde luego que sabes como sumergir al oyente.

Yolei esbozó una sonrisa.

En el programa de voluntariado que había participado junto a Kari había hecho de cuentacuentos en numerosas ocasiones. Se consideraba una chica tímida y discreta (aunque pocos estuvieran de acuerdo con ella), pero en esos momentos parecía olvidarlo. Se despojaba de toda limitación a la imaginación, se cubría con un manto negro y un sombrero a juego, empuñaba de una escoba desvencijada y se entregaba al papel de su vida: la bruja del cuento. Los niños siempre se reían de su histrionismo al recitar los cuentos populares europeos que se leían durante aquellas sesiones. Otros pocos, en cambio, terminaban llorando con los pasajes más oscuros o se mostraban incapaces de concentrarse debido al terrorífico aspecto con que se presentaba en clase. Pero Kari siempre sabía cómo tranquilizarles con las palabras y el tono adecuados. Eran un dúo de lo más peculiar: la bruja malvada y el hada buena, compinchadas para asegurar una tarde de entretenimiento inolvidable a los infantes.

En aquellos momentos, Davis y ella eran como dos niños más que volaban lejos del parque, aislados en mágicas burbujas de reflejos multicolores. Pensó que la evasión quizá se debiera a que ambos compartían el mismo anhelo nostálgico y no tanto a la fuerza evocadora de sus palabras; al fin y al cabo, lo que estaba haciendo era abrir una ventana al pasado, no tender un puente a mundos fantásticos de hadas y oscuros torreones custodiados por dragones. _Al crecer_, pensó, _los recuerdos se convierten en la magia más poderosa. _

Por un instante, tuvo la tentación de preguntarle si la vida le había castigado y había madurado lo suficiente como para tomarla como un aprendizaje constante. Quiso saber si alguna chica le había hecho daño alguna vez. Pero decidió que no era el momento. Eso hubiera roto con el ambiente.

Así pues, siguió inmersa en la fantasía. En alguna parte del parque se oía el murmullo del agua. Eso le recordó al sonido aterciopelado del oleaje al atardecer, y pudo coger el vuelo de vuelta a la playa. El aire se inunda de algo dulce: Kari acaba de destapar una recipiente lleno de té de frambuesa con base de leche que ha preparado ella misma para la ocasión. El cielo se torna rosa y las nubes adquieren matices morados a medida que el sol se hunde en el horizonte marino. La noche cae, y todos se sientan en la fría y mullida alfombra de arena fina para contemplar las estrellas. El mundo les parece tan negro, tan inmenso, tan abrumador, que inevitablemente ocurre: casi al mismo tiempo, a todos les asalta una profunda incertidumbre, como una estrella fugaz que de repente abre un tajo en el cielo y se pierde en la negrura infinita.

Yolei abrió los ojos con dificultad. Aunque habían pasado unos pocos minutos, sintió como si acabara de despertar de un largo letargo. Miró al sol, que estaba en su cenit. Con todo, la luz que los bañaba resultaba excesivamente apagada. O tal vez fueran sus recuerdos los que estuvieran iluminados en exceso.

Davis, a su lado, estaba incorporado, leyendo un mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir en su móvil. Quizá sí fuera verdad que la luz se había vuelto más tenue, porque por unos segundos le pareció que se veía a contraluz, como si se tratara de un elemento que hubieran recortado de un mundo sombrío y pegado en el paisaje de mala manera.

—Tengo que irme, Yolei —dijo sin apartar la vista del móvil.

**Datos:**

**-El Parque de Loto no existe, me lo he sacado de la manga con todo el descaro del mundo. **

**-No salen Digimons en ninguno de mis fics, aunque meto algunos guiños. En los fics de Yolei, sale algún que otro pájaro.**

**-Las manías de Yolei no tienen peso en la historia, pero me hacía mucha gracia imaginármela así xD.**


	3. Tres mentiras

A juzgar por sus aspavientos, no podía demorarse ni un segundo más.

—Pero tienes que vestirte formalmente —replicó ella.

—No, da igual —contestó—. Tengo que irme ya.

Acercó una mano a su brazo y lo aferró delicadamente para despedirse, como hacían las mujeres mayores para aplacar a sus maridos en medio de una disputa. Luego se separó de ella y echó a correr a la salida más próxima junto a su perra. Todavía aturdida, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio cruzar una de las puertas de hierro forjado del parque y desaparecer entre el gentío de la calle.

Con pasos torpes, se alejó del montículo de hierba y comenzó a andar por el sendero que habían tomado antes. De vez en cuando se daba la vuelta y lanzaba miradas furtivas a la plaza donde se habían despedido, esperando ver a Davis escondido tras un árbol o llenando un globo de agua para tirárselo cuando estuviera desprevenida. Apartó aquellos pensamientos como si fueran moscas molestas revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza y retomó el camino de vuelta hacia su apartamento.

).(

Cuatro horas más tarde decidió hacerse la comida. Metió en el microondas una caja de fideos instantáneos, cogió una lata de cerveza del frigorífico y comió sin preocuparse por los modales. Dejó las gafas a un lado y sorbió ruidosamente las finas tiras de pasta. El ruido era de lo más desagradable, y a punto estuvo de robarle el apetito. Sonaba como si alguien, muy cerca de ella, se sonara los mocos con un pañuelo. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió asco de sí misma. Hasta entonces había sido víctima de numerosos complejos, pero nunca había sentido un asco tan intenso hacia ella.

—Lo siento, Carlomagno —dijo.

Y como en aquella cocina reinaba el silencio, el sonido de succión se amplificaba como si se oyera a través de un altavoz en medio del desierto. Terminó su comida a toda prisa y fue a darse la segunda ducha del día. Era consciente del gasto económico que suponía aquella imperiosa preocupación por la higiene personal, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Ajustó la alcachofa para que rociara sobre sus hombros sin tener que sujetarla y dejó que el agua caliente acariciara sus agotados músculos.

El agua de la ducha era el remedio perfecto para todos sus males. Siempre que estaba resfriada, inhalaba el vapor hasta que se le descongestionaba la nariz. Cada vez que padecía de dolor de garganta, una buena ducha caliente lograba hidratar una faringe seca e irritada. Y cuando algo le perturbaba, el agua casi siempre conseguía combatir su inquietud.

Decidida a sobrellevar la desidia que se le presentaba en lo poco que quedaba de fin de semana, calentó una bolsa de palomitas y se acomodó frente al ordenador para ver una película de acción en mala calidad.

—Las palomitas de maíz de microondas son de lo más calóricas —dijo haciendo una burda imitación de la voz de Davis.

—Bueno, Davis, resulta que no es un asunto que vaya a quitarme el sueño —se respondió a sí misma con aires de superioridad.

Una buena película levantaba el ánimo a cualquiera. Daba lo mismo llorar de risa o de pena, lo importante era inmiscuirse en las vidas de los personajes hasta olvidarse momentáneamente de la suya. Luego lo comentaría en su página habitual de cine y repartiría un ítem a quien compartiera su opinión. La película que escogió esa noche, "La Bala Perdida", prometía misterio y acción a raudales, pero en el segundo acto, con la inclusión del drama de una vendedora de boniatos que no llegaba a fin de mes, desconectó por completo de la trama y salió al balcón a fumarse un cigarro.

Desde el otro bloque de edificios, una vecina cotilla vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Yolei la había visto otras veces espiando lo que hacía. Era una mujer entrada en años. A altas horas de la noche siempre iba enfundada en un grueso batín rosado. Algunas veces la sorprendía con enormes rulos en la cabeza. Lo que nunca variaba de su atuendo diario eran unas horribles gafas de punta que agrandaban sus ojos hasta límites insospechados. A menudo le asaltaba la inquietante idea de que aquella mujer fuera su yo del futuro. La saludó con la mano y la mujer se ocultó rápidamente tras una cortina floreada.

A la segunda calada recibió un mensaje de Davis. Le decía que la entrevista le había ido mal y que regresaba a Tokio. Yolei dejó el cigarrillo en la barandilla y se apresuró a escribir un mensaje de consuelo que no llegó a enviar. Luego terminó de consumir su paquete diario de tabaco.

).(

Tras la marcha de Davis, el retorno a la rutina le afectó más de lo que hubiera querido admitir. Limpió las jaulas de los periquitos, alimentó a los conejos, aseó a los perros, comprobó el equilibrio químico en los tanques de los peces, regañó a un niño malcriado por intentar robar un par de ratones y ayudó al inútil de su jefe a cargar ingentes cantidades de cajas repletas de equipamiento para gatos. El accesorio que más abundaba era la nueva sensación del mundo de la moda felina: un estúpido pijama de leopardo morado que ceñía el cuerpo del animal de tal manera que solo dejaba a la vista un hocico tembloroso y unos ojos suplicantes.

—¿Esto no es maltrato animal? —Preguntó al jefe.

—Pero qué dices —respondió el hombre agitando una mano enorme y regordeta, ideal para degollar conejos.

Yolei no hablaba mucho con él. Era uno de esos hombres que no dudaban en sacrificar su moral si algo les reportaba cuantiosos beneficios económicos. Un magnífico ejemplar de gordo cabrón.

—Te están llamando, gafotas —dijo sacudiendo todavía más su colosal mano.

Yolei tardó un rato en comprender lo que tenía aprisionado en ella. Se apresuró a arrebatarle el móvil y atender a la llamada sin pararse a leer el nombre del emisor.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Todo bien, Yolei? —Reconoció al instante la sosegada voz de su amigo Takeru.

—¡T.K! Oh, sí, un poco ocupada. Ya sabes, rodeada de animales. —Lanzó una mirada de soslayo al jefe, que seguía masticando un donut sin inmutarse, y prosiguió—. ¿Todo bien en Francia?

—Sí —dijo el joven marido—. El ambiente parisino te encantaría.

—Yo estoy bien en casita —mintó con habilidad—. Si ves a Bensé, dale un morreo de mi parte.

—¿De qué estáis hablando, cotillos?

La voz de Kari, la flamante desposada, se oyó sofocada por un sonido de raíles. Yolei imaginó que habrían cogido el tranvía. Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria, probablemente estaban de camino a un hotel donde poder dar rienda suelta a su romance parisino.

Pero Kari, toda discreción ella, se puso a hablarle de lo poco que le gustaban las ancas de rana y lo bueno que estaba el pastel de cerezas. Le enseñó algunas palabras nuevas que había aprendido (T.K, que tenía sangre gala, se partía de la risa por lo marcado de su acento) y describió a grandes rasgos los lugares emblemáticos que habían visitado. Yolei notó que tenía la voz rara, como si una parte de ella luchara por no dar demasiados detalles para no despertar la envidia.

Entonces pasó a comentar las instantáneas que había conseguido de la ciudad, y toda aquella educada discreción pronto fue socavada por la pasión de la vocación. Y de esa manera pudo Yolei visitar el Sacre Coeur, recorrer los Campos Eliseos y ser testigo de cómo una de las grotescas gárgolas de piedra de la fachada de Notre Damme admiraba la belleza del atardecer. Lo apreció todo desde el interior de una burbuja indestructible, lo cual hizo la experiencia sumamente frustrante.

—Veo que lo estáis pasando muy bien —observó.

—Está siendo un viaje alucinante —dijo Kari—. El aire es diferente aquí y sientes como que tu alma se ensancha. —Yolei iba abrir la boca para comentar algo intrascendente, pero se calló en el momento oportuno; sabía por experiencia propia que no había que dar coba a su amiga cuando hablaba de almas o esencias—. ¡Ojalá estuvieras con nosotros!

—Bueno, ya veremos. No me gustan mucho los aviones —mintió por segunda vez, sin entender el motivo de aquella mentira.

—Oh, pensaba que a ti… Bueno, creo que estoy hablando demasiado. Solo llamaba para saber cómo te encuentras.

—Mi vida sigue tan aburrida como siempre —dijo Yolei—. Tú sí que tienes cosas interesantes para contar, es normal que te explayes.

—¿Has conocido a algún chico? —dijo en un tono juguetón que empleaba en muy contadas ocasiones, siempre con sus más allegados.

—La verdad es que sí. —La tercera mentira escapó de sus labios con una facilidad pasmosa—. Lo conocí en un garito donde he tocado un par de veces.

Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad. En apenas segundos ideó el prototipo de novio que había anhelado en sus años de carpetera adolescente. Bohemio, reservado, con un punto canalla y un corazón inconquistable para la mayoría de mortales.

—¡Qué bien, Yolei! Me alegro mucho por ti. —La alegría sincera de Kari estuvo a punto de hacerle confesar la verdad.

).(

De camino a casa, Yolei no podía dejar de pensar en la joven pareja. El cariño que les profesaba no se había enfriado, pero no había duda de que algo había cambiado. Algo que todos presintieron aquella noche estrellada en la playa. Y ella lo había aceptado como parte del curso natural de la vida; de la misma manera que los pájaros emigran en busca de sustento, los enamorados habían comenzado a establecer su _lugar armónico _donde poder soportar en familia los infortunios de la vida.

Pero a quién quería engañar. No se había acostumbrado a la velocidad que cogía el tiempo una vez dejaba atrás la adolescencia. Todo había transcurrido a una rapidez agresiva. Como un vendaval que hubiera ido destruyendo todas y cada una de sus memorias de juventud hasta depositarla en aquel viejo y mugriento apartamento. Pensar que dos de sus mejores amigos ya estaban felizmente casados todavía le producía vértigo.

No parecía que hubieran pasado quince años desde el día en que el pequeño de los Ishida le pidió que le diera algunas clases de guitarra a cambio de realizar sus deberes de matemáticas durante el tiempo que durara la instrucción. Ella, por supuesto, había aceptado gustosa la oferta. Por aquel entonces estaba perdidamente enamorada del mayor de los Ishida, Matt, y cualquier actividad extraescolar en la que participara debía estar orientada a propiciar un acercamiento. Recordaba a Matt como un lobo solitario, un rebelde sin causa, un Yutaka Ozaki de la vida. Era, de hecho, un guitarrista con una técnica mucho más pulida que la de ella.

—Tengo curiosidad, Takeru —le había dicho en una ocasión, mientras practicaba los acordes de _In My Life_—. ¿Por qué no le has pedido a tu hermano que te enseñe? No me malinterpretes; me halaga que quieras que sea yo tu profesora, pero Matt es un guitarrista superdotado —"y condenadamente guapo", estuvo tentada a añadir.

—No está en su mejor momento —había respondido—. Parece un tipo duro, pero en el fondo es un sensiblero. Lo que pasa es que es de los que sufren silenciosamente.

—Un romántico de los de antes.

—Sí, no le digas que te lo he dicho. Me mataría si se enterara.

A menudo se preguntaba en qué momento había comenzado a estrechar lazos con su discípulo. Y su recuerdo más lejano era esa muestra de amor fraternal en aquella aula de química en desuso. Retenía los detalles con sorprendente nitidez; los cristales empañados de las ventanas, la pizarra impoluta y sus piernas embutidas en medias de lana roja arrodilladas en el suelo de cemento pulido, igual que Carla Bruni en la portada de _No Promises_. Sus risas se convertían en nubecitas de vaho al entrar en contacto con ambiente frío de la habitación.

Fue en esa tarde cuando reparó por primera vez en lo mucho que se parecía Takeru a su hermano mayor, y por un instante deseó que su corazón se acelerara como hacía cada vez que se topaba con Matt y compartía frívolas conversaciones sobre el tiempo o la asquerosa comida que servían en la cantina del instituto.

Pero nunca llegó a verlo como algo más que un amigo. A pesar de que Takeru era una réplica de su hermano mayor con distinto peinado, el hecho de que fuera el menor le disuadía de cometer una imprudencia. Siempre le habían gustado los chicos mayores que ella, o al menos ésa era la conclusión a la que había llegado tras muchas noches de debate en foros sobre asuntos del corazón.

—¿Y tú, T.K? —Ésa fue la primera vez que lo llamaba de manera afectiva—. ¿Hay alguna chica que te roba el sueño?

Meditó la respuesta y, tras un largo silencio, respondió:

—Ya tengo mi primera canción.

Pensaba interpretarla durante la fiesta de navidad, en medio de una marea de féminas de ojos brillantes y ultrasonidos que harían palidecer hasta el más histérico de los murciélagos. Yolei lo había presenciado todo desde las primeras filas para enviar energías positivas a su pupilo con mayor facilidad (y luego, cuando saliera su amado Matt al escenario, para posar con una sensualidad y elegancia practicadas que, esperaba, consiguieran llamar la atención en medio de aquella muchedumbre de locas). T.K salió a la palestra algo nervioso, aunque plenamente consciente de su condición de aperitivo antes del plato principal. La audiencia esperaba al adonis melancólico, al Yutaka Ozaki local, no al sosainas de su hermano pequeño. Así pues, interpretó el tema propio sin llegar a mencionar que lo era. Ni si quiera nombró a la chica que lo había inspirado. Sin mediar palabra, comenzó a rasgar la guitarra y cantar con voz trémula y susurrante hasta que, más confiado al llegar al estribillo, logró arrancar algunos aplausos espontáneos del público.

A Yolei le gustó la canción. Hablaba del primer amor de una manera poética, pero sin resultar pomposa ni cargante. El puente con un sobrio solo de guitarra era como una declaración de amor silenciosa. Era una composición muy madura. Incluso tenía un ligero aire a la _Love Letter _de Nick Cave. La afortunada debía estar agradecida.

¿En qué estaría pensando T.K en aquellos años? Yolei sabía mejor que nadie que el amor empujaba a las personas a cometer actos de lo más estúpidos, pero lo que había hecho Takeru no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Había soltado migajitas de pan a un grupo de palomas hambrientas. Era cuestión de segundos que todas comenzaran a picotearse por los restos.

Por fortuna, las pajarracas de la sala acabaron por creer que estaba interpretando una versión de algún tema extranjero que desconocían en lugar de una carta de amor verdadero. Tristemente, la afortunada tampoco llegó a pensarse como tal, pues si bien había sido una de las pocas en detectar la genuinidad de la composición, prefirió hacer oídos sordos a la declaración por razones que Yolei jamás alcanzaría a entender.

Eran los enamorados más confundidos y rebuscados de la historia de la humanidad. Hasta en eso estaban hechos el uno para el otro. A Yolei, que le gustaba desenredar nudos y armar el cubo de Rubik, aquel par le producía una extraña mezcla de ternura e irritación.

No le había quedado más remedio que intervenir como celestina en el más absoluto secretismo. Bueno, hasta que al fin encontró a la novia potencial y le dio por arrinconarla en las escaleras para que confesara.

—Vale, es verdad que siento algo —admitió Kari en un susurro, y acto seguido se giró en derredor para comprobar que nadie le estaba escuchando—. Pero eso da igual, Yolei. La canción no era para mí.

—Estoy segura de que te equivocas.

Kari negó con la cabeza, un gesto que acompañó con una sonrisa triste. Yolei se debatió entre abrazarla o darle un bofetón. Durante aquella divertida fase de alcahueta se había hecho amiga de Kari a espaldas de Takeru. La chica había resultado ser un espécimen todavía más desconcertante que su pupilo. Tenía una bonita media melena de color cobrizo, un cuerpo delgado y armónico y una piel de ensueño. De hecho, su tez natural era tan bonita que la había deslucido en las pocas ocasiones que había empleado maquillaje. Por si fuera poco, era de naturaleza amable y generosa. Y eso era un misterio tanto o más insondable que su tendencia a rechazar el amor que tanto ansiaba. Las chicas atractivas que había tenido la desgracia de conocer pecaban en exceso de egoístas, caprichosas o narcisistas. Si ella misma hubiera tenido la oportunidad de apoderarse del cuerpo de su amiga por un día, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en utilizar su belleza para conseguir sus propósitos o humillar a sus enemigas. Kari podía ser un tanto distraída y algo mediocre en las asignaturas con escaso componente artístico, pero no era en absoluto una mala persona. Había sido bendecida con una gracia sobrenatural.

—No lo puedes saber —insistió.

Había tenido que cogerle de las manos y poner voz de hada madrina pizpireta.

—Querida, he visto como os miráis. Vuestras miradas se buscan, pero nunca llegan a cruzarse. Siempre hay alguien que aparta la cabeza y finge no sentir. ¿A qué estáis jugando exactamente?

Mucho habían cambiado todos desde entonces. Yolei no habría sabido decir en qué aspectos habían cambiado exactamente, pero sabía que el paso del tiempo todo lo perturbaba y corrompía. Un nuevo vendaval y la cigüeña retornaría de su periodo de migración cargada con criaturas rollizas y babeantes. Y todo parecía indicar que ella acabaría convertida en la madrina bruja de la familia. A estos pensamientos se entregó Yolei mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño en la oscuridad de su dormitorio.

**Info:**

**-Bensé es un músico francés**

**-Lo de lugar armónico se lo tomo prestado a Murakami. Es que me encanta la expresión xD.**

**-Yutaka Ozaki fue un famoso músico japonés durante la década de los 80/90.**


	4. POP

La parrilla televisiva de la semana estaba repleta de comedias románticas. No era su género predilecto, o al menos eso era lo que mantenía en los foros de cine. Fuera cierto o no, visionar _Love Actually_ quince años después de su estreno le retrotrajo de nuevo al pasado, a una época donde solo existían las amistades fugaces, los enamoramientos velados y las canciones machaconas que emitían en las emisoras de radio más populares.

Cada vez que Yolei se recreaba demasiado en aquellos años, sentía una ligera punzada de vergüenza. Pero procuraba no juzgarse con dureza. Eran tiempos de transición. Había dejado atrás su querido colegio de paredes coloreadas para iniciar una nueva etapa en un siniestro bastión de hierro y cristal. La hostilidad del cambio se manifestaba a través de la edificación misma; especialmente durante los solsticios de verano e invierno, cuando el frío se adhería al revestimiento de pintura de las sillas y los haces de luz cegadora los achicharraban sin compasión. Del mismo modo, el contacto con sus amigos de la infancia se fue haciendo cada vez más ocasional a medida que estrechaban lazos con nuevas y edificantes compañías.

Al principio no lo comprendió, o tal vez no quiso comprenderlo. Tozuda y escandalosa, se había empecinado en mantener a sus amigos de la infancia atados a su vida. Por lo que con frecuencia realizaba llamadas telefónicas, les enviaba iconos graciosos por el ya extinto _Messenger_ y se acercaba a sus mesas durante la hora del almuerzo.

Poco a poco, no le quedó más remedio que dominar su testarudez. Que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para silenciar los móviles durante sus llamadas era demasiado sospechoso. También era extraño que hubieran sustituido los iconos divertidos de _Messenger_ por tajantes y aburridos monosílabos. Por no hablar de que, siempre que se producía un encuentro casual, la conversación terminaba resultando terriblemente incómoda y anodina para ambas partes. Era como si toda aquella complicidad que se había ido gestando tras tantos años de convivencia se hubiera esfumado como por arte de magia con la entrada al instituto. Terminó por dejarles ir sin preguntarles los motivos. Igual que alguien que abre la mano para dejar que el viento se lleve las briznas de hierba que ha arrancado del suelo.

_Ese debió ser el primer vendaval que me cambió_, pensó Yolei. _Porque yo no me hubiera conformado con el silencio. Les hubiera montado un escándalo, como mínimo._

¿Era el primer paso a la madurez? ¿Había mudado de piel o se había cubierto con una antigua? De lo único que estaba convencida era que, durante aquel corto periodo de tiempo, llegó a convertirse en una persona totalmente distinta. Podía imaginarse recorriendo el camino a casa, tras las clases, buscando cobijo a la sombra en los calurosos días de verano. También se visualizaba recorriendo esas mismas calles, pálida y temblorosa ante los embates del viento invernal. En aquellos primeros meses de iniciación en la vida estudiantil seria había permanecido resguardada en sí misma, como una caracola para protegerse de los picotazos de las gaviotas.

Una década más tarde, Kari, que le gustaba ejercer de psicóloga de vez en cuando, comentaría algo al respecto que no olvidaría.

—Se me ocurre que, al dejar marchar a tus amigos de la infancia, también se trastocaron algunas vivencias que los abarcaban. Por lo que cuentas, parece como si tu mente las hubiera dejado sin efecto, y con ello toda la experiencia social que habías acumulado hasta entonces.

Afortunadamente, con la llegada de la primavera su rutina se alteró de manera radical. Los días se acortaron, la escarcha se fundió y a su lado comenzaron a marchar siete risueñas adolescentes en sus caminatas a la salida del instituto. Solían hablar de tonterías sin importancia hasta que, llegado a cierto punto del trayecto, alguien tenía que despedirse para continuar el resto del recorrido hacia su casa por su cuenta. Yolei nunca llegó a sentirse parte esencial de aquel grupo, pero disfrutaba pasando el tiempo con la gente de su edad. Le gustaba tanto, que se esforzaba lo indecible por hacerse un hueco permanente, aunque ello significase imponerse una dieta estricta o fingir que no le gustaba cierto rubio para dejar el camino despejado a chicas con más posibilidades.

De entre todas ellas, la que le dejó poso en el recuerdo fue Mimi Tachikawa, una alumna repetidora de largo cabello tintado de rosa y extravagantes accesorios con forma de estrella. A decir verdad, Mimi había sido para ella mucho más que una mera huella en la memoria. Con Mimi había aprendido a amar el pop más comercial y las lentes de contacto. Le había enseñado a sacarse mayor partido con el maquillaje y a ampliar su vestuario. Fue gracias a ella que se adentró en un mundo desconocido de luces epilépticas y dulces alucinógenos que siempre recordaría con nostalgia.

Teniendo en cuenta su tendencia a minar su autoestima con comentarios involuntariamente ofensivos (o eso le gustaba pensar) sobre su físico, era curioso que fuera precisamente Mimi quien hubiera conseguido sacar a flote la Miyako más fuerte y decidida. Incluso había llegado a llamarla "proyecto de cambio de imagen" en alguna que otra ocasión. Hubiera experimentado con ella o no, lo cierto es que, más que cambiarla a su antojo, lo que terminó por hacer fue tender un puente para que pudiera reencontrarse con aquella niña mandona y risueña que había dejado en la escuela elemental.

Pensando fríamente, Mimi había sido muy imprudente al atraerla a su mundo a tan pronta edad. Pero Yolei prefería recordarla por otras cosas. Como aquella frase que le gritaba cada vez que la notaba alicaída por los murmullos maliciosos de la gente que no entendía su amistad.

—¡Fuerza femenina, chica!

Un año más tarde, tal vez un poco más o un poco menos, el grupo de amigas que encabezaba Mimi Tachikawa se disgregaría hasta desaparecer. Igual que cuando se despedían al salir de las clases. Una a una fueron perdiéndose en la distancia. No le afectó tanto como la escisión de su grupo de amigos de la infancia, pero de vez en cuando Mimi lograba colarse en sus sueños. La veía alejarse con su pelo rosado, sus absurdas estrellitas y sus provocativas minifaldas, trotando alegremente hacia un horizonte nubloso.

El tercer grupo, que se consolidó a comienzos de bachiller, perduró más que ningún otro. Formaban un ensamblaje impecable. Kari, la chica dulce y sensible; Takeru, el pensador; Miyako, la friki sarcástica; y, por último, Davis, el deportista atolondrado y mascota indeliberada del grupo. Era la guinda de un pastel que a menudo se deslizaba por el merengue para incordiar o excavaba en el bizcocho para alcanzar el corazón de chocolate de Kari, pero Yolei siempre sabía cómo ubicarle en su sitio de un manotazo.

Con ellos se había atrevido a expresar sus preferencias sin temor a ser tachada de rara. Y aunque no todos compartieran los mismos gustos, siempre había alguien con el que coincidía en algo, de modo que siempre tenían algo de lo qué hablar. Cada vez que oía rumores de conciertos de bandas independientes o quería versionar algún tema, recurría a Takeru. Cuando le apetecía ir al cine a ver una película de romance que los chicos, por sistema, se apresuraban a calificar de tostón, Kari, la aprendiz de fotógrafa de incontestable cultura cinéfila, siempre estaba allí para acompañarla. ¿Que le apetecía volar cabezas con una k47? Davis y su XBOX360 eran la mejor opción. Claro que no todo lo hacían por separado; a menudo los cuatro frecuentaban los karaokes, se reunían en la casa de alguien para preparar galletas u organizaban salidas a la playa durante las vacaciones. Lo que hacían en grupo, por más aburrido que fuese, siempre resultaba más divertido que lo que hacían en parejas.

No obstante, Yolei no se sumergió en esos recuerdos esta vez. Adormecida como estaba sobre su incómodo sofá, mirando las nubes grises a través del sucio cristal, su mente divagaba una y otra vez hacia la chica de cabellos rosados y accesorios en forma de estrella. La imaginaba volviendo del horizonte brumoso y agitando la mano para saludarla con la pomposa afectación que la caracterizaba. Al hacerlo, haría resonar la gran cantidad de anillos y pulseras que solía exhibir en sus muñecas. Sí, era capaz de saber lo que pasaría cuando se encontrase con ella. Hablarían de chicos, irían de compras como en los viejos tiempos y verían _Love Actually _acompañadas de un generoso cuenco de palomitas del que Mimi renegaría en cuanto se diera cuenta del exceso calórico que suponía comerlas. Si bien era consciente de que Kari hubiera aceptado con gusto la oferta, nada le divertiría más que los suspiros risueños, las exclamaciones de indignación y las apreciaciones superficiales sobre el vestuario que le brindaría la otra. Y es que todo el mundo necesita una amiga tan rebosante de vida como Mimi Tachikawa.

).(

Una agradable noticia rompió temporalmente la monotonía de la semana. El dueño de uno de los pubs más prestigiosos de la ciudad, "El Crisol", famosa por su cerveza extranjera, accedió a permitirle tocar junto a Lord Boreal y Los Tres Caballeros Polares, un grupo de músicos independientes que había causado un revuelo notable en los círculos bohemios locales tras la publicación de un ELP con siete lacrimógenas canciones y un par de singles con sus respectivos videoclips en blanco y negro que habían rodado con Super8. Aunque su recorrido no fuera apabullante, Yolei, cuyo mayor logro musical había sido tocar en una verbena atestada de borrachos y viejos verdes, se sentía como la telonera de un grupo fama mundial.

Acudió ese mismo día para probar la acústica del local, familiarizarse con el escenario y agradecer al dueño por tan valiosa oportunidad. Probablemente el hombre, un individuo entrado en años y en carnes que siempre andaba con un trapo asqueroso fregando vasos, había decidido compensarla por ser una cliente tan asidua pese a sus limitaciones económicas y alguna que otra trifulca que había provocado en estado de embriaguez. Siempre que el tiempo y los recursos se lo permitían, Yolei aprovechaba para deleitare con una pinta rubia muniquesa mientras escuchaba a los grupos como si fuera una reputada comunicadora de una importante revista musical y su opinión supusiera un trampolín hacia el éxito o una caída al desastre para los músicos primerizos.

La ambientación del local era un tanto siniestra. Las mesas, las sillas de tapizado animal, la barra y los estantes donde reposaban los licores habían sido confeccionadas con la misma madera de roble; el suelo, en cambio, era una lisa y reluciente capa de madera de ébano barnizada que se convertía en piedra gris al desembocar en las distintas cabinas privadas donde se instalaban los consumidores más pudientes. Cada una de ellas disponía del correspondiente mobiliario, una pequeña lámpara de araña y una cortina de terciopelo rojo tras la cual se ocultaba una falsa ventana con una pintura paisajista. Los compartimentos estaban separados unos de otros por estructuras de madera agujereada que se asemejaban a los paneles del confesionario de una iglesia.

Al fondo del pub estaba situado el escenario preparado para los conciertos. Era una plataforma baja de granito en la que había suficiente espacio para una batería, un piano de cola y los usuales bajistas y contrabajistas. En segundo plano, un inmenso ventanal en forma de abanico con vistas a la ciudad hacía innecesario cualquier otro elemento de puesta en escena.

La sala fue llenándose a medida que caía la noche a través del ventanal. Yolei abrillantó la guitarra con una pulidora que le había regalado Takeru por su vigésimo cumpleaños y probó la afinación de las cuerdas por tercera vez en una hora. Quince minutos antes de dar comienzo el concierto, pidió una tónica para calmar los nervios.

Entre sorbo y sorbo hicieron acto de presencia Lord Boreal y Los Tres Caballeros Polares. Iban todos a juego con vaqueros ajustados, gabardinas negras y camisetas de rayas verticales. El vocalista era fácilmente reconocible por sus gafas de sol en punta (Yolei sintió un escalofrío al recordar a la vecina cotilla) y por su peinado estudiadamente desordenado. Nada más entrar, el primer trío de fans se acercó a ellos como alma que lleva el diablo para pedirles un autógrafo y coquetear indisimuladamente. Dos de ellas iban ataviadas con el mismo vestido _vintage_ de distinto color y un pañuelo sesentero a juego. Yolei pensó en las hermanastras de Cenicienta. La tercera destacaba por sus minúsculos shorts, camisa de cuadros encorsetada y sombrero urbano. Tenía facciones delicadas y armoniosas como las de Kari, pero su lenguaje facial denotaba maldad.

Apuró su bebida y se acercó al grupo para saludar a la banda. Había leído en algún sitio que los teloneros solían intercambiar algunas palabras con el artista principal antes del concierto. Y ella ni si quiera había venido de telonera de nadie.

La chica del sombrerito que se parecía a Kari la interrumpió de mala manera cuando la vio acercarse para saludar.

—Ponte a la cola, tía.

Sus delgados labios estaban pintados de rojo, y al hablar se contraían y expandían como una medusa en agua. Una medusa muy venenosa.

—Oh, solo venía a saludar al grupo con el que voy a compartir escenario esta noche. No soy una fanática incondicional, pero admiro su trabajo. ¿Eres su novia? ¿Su hermana? ¿Acaso vas a participar en algún tema?

—Solo soy una admiradora como tú.

—Oh, así que solo eres una admiradora.

Yolei recolocó sus gafas con aires de superioridad moral y se relamió del gusto al ver como la chica del sombrerito la fulminaba con la mirada. Ella también podía soltar veneno si se lo proponía.

El vocalista miró a una y a otra alternativamente. Luego, con una sonrisa confiada, rodeó con el brazo derecho a la chica del sombrero al tiempo que, con el brazo libre, tenía la mano a Yolei para darle un apretón amistoso.

En ese momento se oyó la voz del orondo gerente por encima del revuelo que se había montado con la entrada del cuarteto musical.

—¡Cuando quieras, chiquilla!

Recogió su guitarra acústica del mostrador y avanzó con lentitud hacia el escenario. Inspiró profundamente y expulsó el aire con grandes bocanadas. No estaba relajada, pero tampoco al borde de un ataque de nervios. Era consciente de lo que era: un refrigerio ligero antes del plato principal.

Subió al escenario y se posicionó en el centro. Ajustó el micrófono, acercó la silla, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y decidió alterar por completo el repertorio que había preparado. Había acordado tocar una versión de Leonard Cohen, dos de Joni Mitchel y terminar con una original. Eran canciones agridulces (crepusculares, como diría T.K) sobre el desamor y las injusticias del mundo. Pero no le apetecía cantar al desamor y las injusticias. Quería cantar a flor de piel. Así que ideó una nueva lista mental de los temas que le apetecía tocar en ese momento. La banda sonora de su infancia y juventud.

Comenzó con _Toy Collection_, de Katie Melue. No era una canción que requiriera un gran despliegue vocal, pero había que saber encontrarle el punto. Una interpretación excesivamente emocional hubiera destruido la atmósfera de terciopelo que entretejían las cuerdas. Y una lánguida en exceso la hubiera despojado de su capacidad evocadora. Antes de empezar a cantar, cerró los ojos y, dejándose llevar por el sonido de su arpegio, imaginó que se introducía en la burbuja mágica con la que había visitado París y volaba de vuelta al jardín de infancia.

Era diminuta y frágil. Sus lágrimas afloraban con la más mínima provocación y tropezaba una y otra vez con sus piernas de mantequilla. Las ceras de colores le fascinaban y los juguetes tenían un brillo inusual, como si los llamaran a poseerlos. Sus compañeros de clase no eran muy diferentes por aquel entonces; al fin y al cabo, a todos los niños les gustan los juegos. El juego podía generar sediciones e incluso hacer que los mejores amigos se enzarzaran en violentos combates, pero también era capaz de reconciliar a los peores enemigos.

Tras un tímido aplauso de los asistentes que agradeció con entusiasmo, prosiguió con la velada tocando dos versiones de Regina Spektor. La burbuja de nostalgia la arrastró hacia su primer contacto con el instituto. Su voz rasgada se confundía con el susurro del viento que agitaba las ramas de los pinos a su alrededor. Desde lo alto se contempló a si misma siguiendo el sendero hacia el tosco edificio de metal deslucido. Los colores eran más pálidos que en su niñez, como si el universo entero hubiera pasado por el centrifugado de una gigantesca lavadora hasta adquirir tonos pastel. El reflejo de un tiempo de soledad. Y, pese a todo, el recuerdo prevalecía dulce en el corazón.

_Es curioso como algunas vivencias no del todo agradables se vuelven deseables con el paso de los años_, reflexionó Yolei tras el último verso de _School is Out_, que sonó a aullido lastimero.

—Tendré que beber mucho para sobrevivir a este muermo de concierto —dijo entonces alguien entre el público.

Yolei levantó la mirada. Como no podía ser de otra forma, la chica del sombrero que guardaba un inquietante parecido con Kari le devolvía un mohín de disgusto.

Se mordió el labio para evitar el tic nervioso y atacó la segunda canción de la cantautora rusa. No estuvo a la altura a nivel vocal, y sus uñas manicureadas arañaron las cuerdas con una agresividad que nada tenía que ver con la ternura romántica del primer amor que se desprendía de la letra. Había decidido improvisarla en homenaje a la Miyako tímida y evasiva que espiaba al mayor de los Ishida durante los descansos entre clase y clase. Pero, tal y como interpretó la canción, la Miyako que terminó por manifestarse fue aquella pérfida carpetera que deseaba el mal ajeno con tal de poseer a su amado, una criatura de la oscuridad que de vez en cuando resurgía del abismo. Más que cantar, berreó como una descosida.

Sorpresivamente, la recepción fue más positiva esta vez. Así que, aprovechando la ardor que corría por sus venas, acometió la última canción como si no hubiera mañana.

_Umbrella, _de Rihanna_,_ era una decisión arriesgada para un garito donde se estilaba el rock de los setenta y lo alternativo, pero tenía muy claro que debía culminar con ella desde que cambiara el repertorio al inicio del concierto (parecía que hubieran pasado horas, y no minutos, desde entonces). En cierto modo, aquella canción había marcado una etapa en su vida al sonar en una fiesta de verano a pocos días del comienzo de Bachiller, en un limbo entre el fin de la Secundaria Inferior y el comienzo de la Preparatoria, entre el viejo grupo de chicas comandado por Mimi y el ensamblaje impecable del que llegaría a formar parte esencial poco tiempo después.

Mimi la había sacado a bailar, y ella no se lo había pensado dos veces; desprovista al fin de toda timidez, se había sacudido como una salchicha peleona en medio del escenario. Bailó junto a sus amigos y junto a sus enemigos y la gente que le había hecho el vacío alguna vez. Pese a que estaba en el punto de mira perfecto para sus críticos, su oído de halcón no logró captar ningún cuchicheo maligno. De alguna manera, fue como si todos hubieran estado unidos por el baile, la música y la bebida. Como si todos retomaran momentáneamente _el_ _juego_ que habían dejado abandonado a llegar a la adolescencia.

Kari podría tener talento para capturar instantáneas que pasaban a la posteridad, pero ella era una experta almacenando cada uno de los pequeños elementos que conformaban los recuerdos imborrables de la infancia y juventud. Y retenía los cuerpos sudorosos y el aire impregnado de alcohol que se mezclaba con un olor dulzón cada vez que soltaban un chorro de humo artificial a la pista. Y recordaba también a Mimi, que se desvanecía en la nube rosa y resurgía al poco tiempo como un hada de la noche, y de las luces chispeantes y magnéticas que formaban un remolino…

Tímidos aplausos otra vez. Las tres chicas fanáticas de Lord Boreal y Los Tres Caballeros Polares incitaron al resto del público a unírseles en sus abucheos, pero nadie reaccionó. Siguieron charlando de sus cosas con sus acompañantes, copa en mano, y solo se acercaron a la pista cuando se despidió dando las gracias y fue a sentarse a la barra para tomarse una copa. Unos segundos más tarde, el gerente salió a la palestra anunciando lo afortunados que eran de tener un grupo de tanto caché como Lord Boreal y Los Tres Caballeros Polares_. _Sus palabras fueron recibidas con vítores y aplausos.

Yolei pidió un cóctel con vodka y granadina. Se lo bebió de un trago y pidió un trago de _amazake_. El dulzor del licor era muy diferente al dulzor de la nube de humo rosa. En eso estuvo pensando mientras se diluía poco a poco en el alcohol.

La rechoncha figura del encargado le hizo sombra al quinto trago.

—¿Por qué no has tocado ninguna tuya?

Yolei achinó los ojos hasta que lo reconoció.

—No son lo suficientemente buenas.

—Me da igual.

Se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza a ambos lados, intentando articular palabra. Tenía la sensación de que su lengua se había anudado sola dentro de su boca. Igual que uno de esos dibujos deformes que tanto le gustaban cuando tenía cinco años. Era tan ridícula como Agallas o el engendro rojo de Vaca y Pollo. Entonces, como si su lengua se hubiera desanudado repentinamente, se apresuró a contestar:

—No me apetecía nada hacerlo hoy, de verdad.

El hombre dulcificó su expresión. Más bien, la atontó. Cuando no movía sus cejas con suspicacia, su rostro adquiría una estupidez supina. Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero logró contenerse. No estaba tan borracha.

—Te veo apocada –observó mientras dejaba el paño con el que estaba limpiando unos tanques vacíos, alargaba el brazo hasta casi desplomarse sobre la barra y le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda con la delicadeza de un elefante tocando el piano—. La semana que viene lo harás mejor. Muéstrales a todos la cantautora hípster que llevas dentro.

—Gracias, eres muy bueno conmigo, Ao.

El gerente le arrebató el último chupito vacío.

—No más chupitos por hoy —dijo—. No quiero tener que echarte de nuevo del local como pasó hace un año, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya lo había olvidado –balbuceó Yolei.

—Pues yo no.

Con torpeza, sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo entregó tambaleante al hombre.

—Lo próximo que beberé será champín. ¿Tienes champín?

—Compraré una botella para la ocasión —aseguró Ao—. A ver si es verdad y lo dejas.

Recogió su guitarra del suelo, la metió en su funda y salió del local a las doce y cincuenta y cuatro de la noche. Calculó las horas que podría dormir antes de volver al trabajo: seis horas y diez minutos. Bien, seis horas estaba bien, cinco sonaba excesivo.

A medio camino la sorprendió una lluvia torrencial. Sus pantalones de lana y su camisa de lino absorbieron el agua con rapidez. Colocó la funda de la guitarra por encima de la cabeza y continuó el trayecto.

—Necesito un _Umbrella, Ella, Ella_ —canturreaba mientras daba saltitos al ritmo de la canción que solo se escuchaba en su cabeza—. _Eh, Eh, ¡Eh! ¡MIERDA!_ —exclamó al pisar un charco profundo y empaparse sus partes íntimas en el proceso.

Una joven pareja que se abrazaba bajo un inmenso paraguas negro pasó a su lado en ese instante y se desternilló a su costa.

—¡Qué miráis, empalagosos! —les espetó Yolei con voz de bruja—. Estoy mojada, sí. Pero seguro que, a estas horas, la petarda del sombrerito estará chorreando mucho más que yo.

**Infotoloka:**

**-Es un capítulo tan "en las nubes" que puede que resulte algo aburrido. Y es que los recuerdos tienen mucha importancia en esta historia. Escribir esto se está convirtiendo casi un ejercicio de introducción flash-backs. Imagino que alguno quedará algo forzado.**

**-Me encanta Toy Collection, pero creo que gana mucho más desnuda, tal y como la tocó en el concierto de Zurich (youtube).**

**-La canción de Regina Spektor que no menciono es "Raindrops", por si a alguien le interesa escucharla. Todas las canciones de Regina merecen la pena.**

**-No suelo hablar mucho de música, pero me apasiona. Si alguien detecta que hago el ridículo en algún párrafo, que me lo comunique, please xD.**


	5. Noche

Yolei no se durmió inmediatamente. Se echó a la cama, se enrolló con las sábanas como un kebab y aplastó sus oídos con la almohada para no escuchar a la voz sinuosa que no dejaba de susurrarle que regresara al bar a tomarse todas las pintas muniquesas que no había catado ese día. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se levantó impetuosamente del colchón y encendió el _radiocassete_ de Justin Bieber que le había regalado su tía más cachonda por San Valentín.

—Que Justin te haga compañía en este gran día —le había dicho—. ¿San Valentín? ¡Qué digo! San Solterín, querida, San Solterín.

Igual que para Yolei todos sus días eran San Solterín, su tía vivía la vida en un eterno _April Fools_. Mientras sintonizaba la emisora de radio más popular, pensó que no era una mala filosofía de vida. Podía dedicarse a gastar bromas pesadas a la gente en lugar de emplear todo su ingenio y energía en componer canciones melancólicas que nadie oiría. Quizá la satisfacción de crear una buena canción no era nada comparado con eso. En una sociedad de moral tan flexible como la moderna, el humor es la carta blanca perfecta con la que evitar posibles represalias. Y ella, que era la profesora bruja del voluntariado, debía mantener su estatus de alguna forma.

Todos estos pensamientos se evaporaron tan pronto como sonó _We can´t stop _en la radio. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba. Había leído incontables opiniones en los foros sobre el drástico cambio de imagen de la cantante, pero nunca se había parado a escucharla de principio a fin. Era un tema que, sin lugar a dudas, hubiera tenido un hueco en la lista de reproducción de Mimi. El típico himno nihilista que sonaba en verano incitando a bailar y a beber como si no hubiera un mañana.

Yolei se desprendió del pijama, se puso unas bragas de esparto color carne que todavía guardaba, a saber por qué, en el cajón de los vinilos estropeados, agujereó las puntas de un sujetador para ver a través de ellos y se enrolló al cuello una manta violeta con dibujos de estrellas que conservaba desde hacía veinte años; una noche tan rara requería un atuendo a la altura.

Mientras bailaba por toda la casa imaginaba que recorría la ciudad junto a Mimi y la tal Miley. Atravesaban la noche dejando una estela de color y jolgorio. Una muchedumbre de sombras danzantes las seguía guardando cierta distancia. Ninguna se atrevía a acercarse más de lo debido a las reinas de la noche por miedo a hincharse y estallar en miles de trocitos de colores como una piñata de cumpleaños.

La canción terminó. Inconforme, Yolei tuvo que conectar un altavoz al portátil y buscarla en Internet para que prosiguiera la fiesta. Ya había tirado por la borda sus intenciones de seguir a rajatabla su horario de sueño. Apenas notaría la diferencia si dormía cuatro horas en lugar de cinco. Así que, sin importarle que cierta vieja cotilla estuviera espiándole desde el bloque contiguo, se desinhibió bailando todo lo que no había bailado en el bar de Ao.

—No necesitamos a Kari para pasarlo bien, ¿no tengo razón, Carlomagno?

El pez payaso, que permanecía en el fondo de su pecera, semioculto bajo los tentáculos de su anémona preferida, no mostró señales de vida.

A menudo se entregaba al desenfreno en la privacidad de su apartamento. Durante aquellas fiestas privadas en la que solo ella y Carlomagno tenían cabida solía vaciar un litrona de cerveza y hacer cosas que jamás haría en público por muy borracha que estuviera. Sin embargo, esa noche Yolei sintió que necesitaba saciarse con algo más. Todavía seguía atenazada al recuerdo de aquellos excitantes años de inexperiencia. A la música, la empalagosa niebla artificial y las luces chispeantes que atestaban la pista del descampado como un horda de espectros multicolores. Por más que lo intentara, jamás volvería a experimentar nada igual. Y éso era, por encima de sus ambiciones musicales, lo que más la intranquilizaba. La sensación de que los vendavales le habían sacudido hasta dañarla de forma irreparable. De que algo se había desprendido de ella con los embates del viento, algo que no lograba identificar, pero que con su pérdida la había sumergido en un estado de desencantamiento perpetuo que sin duda le acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte. Como cuando termina una película y lo único que queda de ella son unos sobrios títulos de crédito y la música que acompañaba las escenas más emocionantes. Las letras blancas sobre el fondo negro, ascendiendo a toda velocidad hasta que no queda ninguna y la pantalla se oscurece por completo.

Por suerte, todavía guardaba un sobrecito de plástico en el cajón de la ropa interior. Un pequeño apremio que había comprado a escondidas en caso de que las cosas en la ciudad no le fueran demasiado bien. En un día tan raro como aquel, una rápida inhalación de felicidad instantánea no estaba del todo fuera de lugar.

Pero algo la detuvo al entrar en el dormitorio, como si alguien tirara de una cuerda invisible para hacerla retroceder. Yolei dedicó unos segundos en tratar de averiguar qué fuerza extraña la había hecho detenerse en el umbral de la puerta. Era imposible que hubiera sido el peso de su conciencia medio adormecida. No, era algo más palpable, algo que se transmitía a través del aire y llegaba a acariciar sus oídos…

_We can´t stop_ no era, como había creído en un principio, una canción alegre. La lírica era un _carpe diem_ llevado al extremo, por supuesto, pero el hecho de que estuviera escrita en clave menor resultaba desconcertante. La dotaba de una melancolía pegajosa, como la que la invadía en las tardes de los domingos. No era, en otras palabras, una canción para escuchar durante el apogeo de la fiesta, sino al finalizar ésta, cuando los invitados evacuan la casa dejando un triste rastro de tarta, confeti y sidra barata.

Luego estaba la ominosa voz digitalizada que repetía una y otra vez eso de "Es nuestra fiesta, podemos hacer lo que queramos". Yolei, que no había tenido ocasión de ver el videoclip, imaginaba que la voz procedía de una presencia fantasmal que hacía de DJ mientras el resto de invitados bailaban. Ocultaba su cuerpo putrefacto bajo una túnica pestilente, pero todos estaban demasiado borrachos como para darse cuenta de ello.

Un escalofrío le puso la piel de gallina. Lentamente, retrocedió al pasillo y giró la cabeza a ambos lados. A su izquierda, en el comedor, la lámpara del techo arrojaba chorros de luz ambarina de una tonalidad semejante a la del papiro añejo; a su derecha, las sombras campaban a sus anchas. El verde pálido de las paredes parecía incoloro en contraste con la densa negrura que se acumulaba al fondo del pasillo.

Yolei apartó la mirada rápidamente y entró en su dormitorio. Tenía la sensación de que, si se quedaba observando detenidamente el fondo del pasillo por demasiado tiempo, su mente acabaría jugándole una mala pasada y vería algo espantoso emerger de la oscuridad.

Fue a refugiarse bajo las mantas sin tan siquiera quitarse el pijama. Aun con la puerta cerrada, la música inundaba cada recoveco del dormitorio. Echó a temblar al oír el sedoso acompañamiento de piano que daba paso al verso que repetía nombre del tema. No parecía la misma canción que había escuchado al principio. Esta nueva _we can´t stop_ ocultaba una triste ironía bajo su fachada de himno nihilista. Algo todavía más deprimente que la morriña de una tarde de domingo. No es que los asistentes a la fiesta que bailaban al ritmo de la música del tocadiscos fantasmal no tuvieran la intención de parar. Lo que en realidad quería decir _We can´t stop_ era, sencillamente, que los invitados _no podían parar_. Eran conscientes de que marchaban directos a un precipicio y, con todo, lo hacían danzando y riendo, incapaces de dominar el hechizo que enloquecía sus extremidades. Tal vez alguien, seguramente la presencia fantasmal, los había convencido de que no había otro camino que el que conducía al abismo.

_¿Será que sigo bajo los efectos del alcohol o es que, tras varias escuchas, al fin he conseguido desvelar el mensaje oculto de la canción? _

La canción terminó y no volvió a reproducirse nunca más en aquel _radiocassete_. El silencio inundó el apartamento. Era de una consistencia todavía más viscosa que la música. Sombríos pensamientos martillearon su mente durante hora y media. Eran tan molestos como un goteo incesante en un habitáculo cerrado.

Decidida a dormir aunque fuera por un par de horas, Yolei consiguió serenarse un poco imaginando que alguien recio y fuerte custodiaba su sueño desde el otro lado de la puerta.

).(

Parecía como si la tiniebla de su cuarto y la de la inconsciencia se hubieran fundido formando una nueva oscuridad. Los muebles, de contornos imprecisos, presentaban un brillo acuoso intrigante. Pero lo que capturó su atención fue el armario empotrado que encaraba su cama. Conservaba todos y cada uno de sus vértices y relieves. Era alto, tan alto que abría un boquete en el techo y se perdía más allá. Aun con las puertas cerradas de par en par desprendía un intenso olor a nafta que acariciaba sus fosas nasales y enviaba un mensaje cristalino al cerebro: _Ábreme_.

Yolei se deshizo de las mantas y se acercó al ropero; tan solo necesitó un paso para recorrer la distancia que la separaba del mueble y detenerse a unos centímetros del pomo de latón. En cuanto lo tocó, las puertas se abrieron de par en par con un estrépito y supo que estaba perdida. Dos manos grises y pustulosas atenazaron sus muñecas incoloras y la arrastraron al interior del cubículo. La criatura que se había abalanzado sobre ella estaba cubierta con una túnica raída de la cabeza a los pies. De la tela se desprendía un hedor nauseabundo a humedad y polvo milenario. El olor de los restos pulverizados de huesos y órganos muertos que se resisten a ser halados por el viento y desperdigados por toda la creación. El aroma particular de la oscuridad más espesa.

Hubo un destello de luz roja y el monstruo retrocedió al interior del armario. A sus pies cayó una piedra que emitía un resplandor purpúreo que iluminó a duras penas la habitación. Intentó moverse, pero sus piernas se habían vuelto pesadas como dos sacos de cemento armado.

Y entonces oyó una voz familiar. Se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas, y la voz le propinó un empellón tan potente que la envió a la otra punta de la habitación. Se habría estrellado contra el borde de la puerta de no haber sido atrapada por dos brazos fuertes. De repente, esos mismos brazos que la habían protegido del impacto y depositado suavemente en el umbral asieron sus hombros y comenzaron a sacudirla con brusquedad.

—¡Estás en las nubes, Yolei! —le regañó Davis—. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes o estaremos acabados.

Echaron a correr por el pasillo de la vieja mansión. Su vestido de cuero con capa ondeaba con ligereza y arrojaba centelleos blancos en los espejos de diversas formas geométricas que recubrían las paredes del pasillo. Davis, a su lado, corría enfundado en un chándal deportivo y un sombrero como el de Indiana Jones. De su bolsillo sacó un látigo con el que comenzó a atizar la superficie de los espejos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Todavía no estamos a salvo —advirtió Davis poniendo una voz estúpida y sobreactuada—. Nos sigue a través de los espejos.

Un nuevo reflejo entró en su campo de visión; apenas un punto negro en medio del centenar de proyecciones de su absurda vestimenta. Con su pistola láser descargó un rayo rojo que hizo añicos la superficie del espejo donde había aparecido el encapuchado. Luego, detectando la presencia de la criatura del armario en tres espejos más, desencajó de su cabellera uno de sus moños enrollados en forma de caracola y lo lanzó a modo de búmeran. El mortífero moñete impactó en el primer espejo, rebotó en los otros dos rompiéndolos en mil pedazos y volvió a ensamblarse en su cabeza.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —se burló Davis— ¿Mazinger Z?

—En todo caso sería Afrodita, tonto.

—Si apenas tienes munición para disparar un tetazo al enemigo.

Habían llegado al final del pasillo. Yolei se paró en seco, recuperó el aliento y le espetó:

—¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡No deberías burlarte de esa manera del cuerpo de una mujer! ¡No deberías tratarme como a la babosa de tu perra!

—Yo solo digo la verdad —replicó Davis, elevando los hombros en pose chulesca—. ¿Pero qué más da eso ahora? La puerta está bloqueada y no hay forma humana de abrirla.

Yolei lo cogió por la perchera de la camisa y lo estampó contra el portalón de piedra. El impacto hizo temblar toda la edificación. Un espejo grande y con forma de estrella se desprendió del anclaje que lo mantenía sujeto y aterrizó a sus pies con la delicadeza de una pluma.

—¿Qué haces, loca? —se quejó el chico, apartándose de ella y frotándose el hombro adolorido.

—Tratar de abrirla por mis propios medios.

—¡El espejo! —exclamó de repente Davis.

Yolei se volvió sobre sus botas de tacón alto y vio como tres ondas concéntricas de luz recorrían la superficie pulida del espejo. Justo en el momento en el que la última onda se desvanecía en los bordes puntiagudos, un rostro encapuchado emergió del la vítrea superficie.

Davis la cogió de la mano. Ella le devolvió el apretón por puro instinto. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ambos volvían a tener diez años menos. Eran dos adolescentes necios e inexpertos que no tenían nada que hacer frente a la amenaza fantasma.

Sin embargo, al cruzarse las miradas, los dos supieron al instante cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Alzaron sus varitas y gritaron al unísono:

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_

Dos orbes de luz blanca salieron de sus varitas e impactaron contra la siniestra criatura; luz y oscuridad atravesaron el tragaluz del techo y se perdieron en la noche estrellada.

Ninguno de los dos se movió inmediatamente. Davis dijo algo, el típico comentario de quien pierde el juicio tras ingerir una cantidad considerable de alcohol. Palabras que nadie diría de no estar embriagado por la felicidad de haberse librado de las garras de la muerte. Ella no le dio mucha importancia, pero trató de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas deshaciendo sus moñetes de Leia con una mano; la otra todavía permanecía suavemente entrelazada a la de su amigo.

Ocurrió demasiado rápido. Davis la cogió por la cintura y le hizo dar vueltas y vueltas. Mechones de pelo morado revolotearon a su alrededor. Las estrellas, en lo alto, emitieron un brillo pulsante. Extendió los brazos para arañarlas y consiguió despegar algunas de la bóveda celeste. Descendieron en forma de cortina dorada que envolvió sus cuerpos palpitantes. Tenía un olor embriagador. A cada inspiración, los labios de Davis se volvían cada vez más deseables...

**Este capítulo es un poco corto. Iba a ser más largo, pero sentí que debía cortarlo ahí. Tengo que pensar y repensar lo que vendrá en el siguiente.**


	6. De bodas y funerales

La sensación al despertar fue tan placentera que olvidó por completo la inquietud de la noche anterior. Sus pestañas estaban limpias, sin rastro de lagañas ni somnolencia alguna. Estiró los brazos, salió grácilmente de las sábanas y se internó en el servicio para darse la ducha matutina. Al mismo tiempo que los chorros espumosos caían y resbalaban por la superficie curva hasta perderse en el oscuro agujero del sumidero, su mente comenzaba a empañarse con retazos de la pesadilla que había tenido. Dejó de frotar y miró como el agua fluía y se evaporaba. Una vez consiguió dar sentido a las imágenes oníricas, cogió una esponja de textura áspera y comenzó a frotar con insistencia sus antebrazos para desprenderse de toda la espuma. Frotó hasta que su tez adquirió un feo tono rojizo, como el de los turistas anglosajones que se exponen demasiado tiempo al sol sin bronceador.

Trató de calmarse. No es que el afecto que acababa de experimentar hacia Davis fuera algo totalmente desconocido para ella. Su recuerdo más lejano en el tiempo se remontaba a las vacaciones de primavera del primer año de Bachiller. Era una de esas noches en las que la ausencia de planes y la escasez monetaria los obligaban a apretujarse en el banco de un parque y ver el mundo pasar a cámara lenta. Y habría sido una noche cualquiera, con Davis y Takeru comentando la última jugada de Junichi Inamoto en los mundiales de futbol mientras ella trataba en vano de hacer que Kari destilara una sola gota de veneno contra alguna de sus enemigas del instituto para no sentirse la bruja del grupo, de no haber sido por la tensión amorosa entre el rubio y la castaña. Las miradas eran frecuentes, y los sonrojos evidentes a la débil luminosidad del farol que los amparaba. Hasta Davis, el testarudo y egoísta Davis, tuvo que rendirse ante aquella evidencia irrefutable de amor verdadero.

Yolei, que había pasado tardes enteras planeando un acercamiento íntimo entre ellos, dedicó a Daisuke una sonrisa venenosa en señal de triunfo; la cruzada que había iniciado contra él para mantenerlo alejado de Kari se había saldado con el más estrepitoso fracaso de las fuerzas oscuras. El chico manifestó su derrota con un gruñido de animal herido, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos en un intento de parecer más oscuro y enigmático de lo que era y se alejó a grandes zancadas en dirección al parque infantil.

Yolei aprovechó el desplante para ir detrás de él, permitiendo así (al menos en su imaginación, porque no llegó a volver la cabeza para verlo con sus propios ojos) el primer beso furtivo de los enamorados. Su trabajo con los amantes cohibidos había terminado, ahora debía coger su paraguas y hacerse cargo de otros infantes necesitados.

—Davis, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó al encontrarlo encaramado, en una postura extraña, a la pequeña red de escalada que conectaba con el tobogán con forma de trompa de elefante—. ¿Tratas de ahorcarte?

Había perdido el equilibrio mientras trepaba con furia hasta quedar con los brazos y las piernas encasquetados en la cuerda trenzada. Se sacudía como uno de esos peces atrapados en las anillas de plástico de las latas de refresco que infectan los mares en época estival.

—Déjame en paz —dijo con voz queda.

Ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para devolverle una mueca grotesca como acostumbraba a hacer cuando se quedaba sin argumentos. Aquello le desconcertó. Lo había visto enfurruñarse en multitud de ocasiones, pero nunca abatido. Si tenía una virtud que mereciera la pena destacarse, ésa era la de sobreponerse a los problemas con bastante facilidad, algo que Yolei achacaba a su simpleza emocional.

—Te advertí qué pasaría —murmuró ella mientras recorría la estructura, inspeccionándolo. Lo único que atisbaba en la oscuridad era el resplandor de sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—No me des la lata ahora, Yolei.

—Encontrarás otra —aseguró Yolei al pararse frente a él, tratando de sonar firme—. Pasarás página, eres Davis. Vamos, no quiero verte así. Es raro.

—No lo entiendes. —Su voz se tornó aguda y lastimera, como la de un perro al que pisan el rabo—. Kari es única.

Ciertamente era la única chica en el instituto que reía sus gracietas y adoptaba una actitud respetuosa cuando trataba con él. Pese a que no había coqueteado en ningún momento con Davis, el muy ingenuo así se lo había tomado. _Hay personas con expectativas desorbitadas, y luego está Davis_, se dijo Yolei.

—Vale, no lo entiendo —admitió Yolei poniendo los brazos en jarras, cada vez más incómoda con la situación. Hasta ese momento, Davis y ella habían sido como cuerpos celestes orbitando alrededor de Kari en inversas direcciones. Las colisiones eran frecuentes y terribles. Sin embargo, una vez terminada la guerra, Yolei no pudo evitar compadecerse de él en lugar de restregarle su victoria por las narices.

Entonces creyó, seguramente condicionada por las muestras de afecto que se exhibían en las películas occidentales, que lo más adecuado en aquella situación tan _rara_ era darle un abrazo amistoso. Así que, cuando Davis consiguió al fin desenredarse y aterrizar de un salto en las planchas de corcho que recubrían el suelo del parque, se acercó a él y cometió el desliz que más sentimientos de culpa le depararía en los años venideros. Tal vez fuera por el influjo de la Luna, que ofrecía una insólita tonalidad azul madreperla aquella noche. O quizá se debiera a que se había tomado una botella de cerveza china a escondidas de sus padres antes de salir. O que, de tan complacida que estaba con el transcurso de los acontecimientos recientes, simplemente hubiera tenido la necesidad de traspasar un poco de su felicidad a Davis. Igual que un oso amoroso obsesionado con librar al mundo de los malos sentimientos. En cualquier caso, sus brazos no llegaron a rodearle, porque Davis, desconsolado y fuera de sí, le había cogido las muñecas y paralizado en el acto.

Pensar en ello solía anular cualquier afecto desmedido que pudiera llegar a sentir hacia Davis. No obstante, mucho había llovido desde aquella noche en el parque infantil y el recuerdo, que ya tenía casi asumido, apenas le ayudó esta vez. Davis había cambiado, así como también se habían transformado los sentimientos que albergaba hacia él. Una idea, una emoción estrambótica e inconcebible había empezado a germinar en su cabeza como un tumor maligno. Apartarla y refrenar sus deseos era la única opción que contemplaba, pues era tan consciente de que lo suyo con Davis sería una relación abocada al fracaso como de que se llamaba Miyako, tenía un coeficiente intelectual ligeramente por encima de la media y le gustaban más los gofres que a un tonto un lápiz.

A fin de cuentas, ¿qué podía ofrecerle él, aparte de buena comida? De haber podido elegir, Yolei hubiera preferido una relación en la que los talentos naturales de ambas partes retroalimentasen la felicidad marital. Un matrimonio bohemio y equilibrado como el de Takeru e Hikari. Ella, con su cuaderno de dibujo y su cámara; él, a la pluma y la guitarra. Capturando la belleza del entorno, encontrando la inspiración en los ojos del otro. El tipo de amor con el que había fantaseado disfrazada de Cenicienta en las pijamadas de sus amigas de la escuela primaria y que había seguido deseando incluso cuando empezó a acudir con Mimi a los botellones que invadían los polígonos industriales y los edificios abandonados en sus años de adolescencia.

Por desgracia, el tiempo, no contento con haberse cebado con sus tetas, también había aniquilado de un tajo a la chica risueña y pomposa que alguna vez fue. El desencamiento le sobrevino en la fiesta posterior a la boda de Kari y Takeru. Había llenado su estómago con el cuarto sorbete de limón cuando localizó una cabellera rubia esquivando gente en la pista de baile. La siguió por el concurrido comedor, apretujando su copa contra el pronunciado escote (por entonces todavía no había definido su personalidad _hippie_) y limando el suelo con sus tacones de aguja a su paso, hasta que al fin dio con él en la terraza del restaurante marítimo. Estaba sentado en un banco de madera, con la nuca pegada al respaldo y las piernas estiradas y cruzadas cuan largo era. Resopló (o más bien relinchó como un caballo de carreras ganador) para apartar el mechón de pelo sudoroso que caía por su frente y abrió la boca para hablar. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Matt le cortó para preguntarle si tenía fuego.

—Sí, espera un momento. —Regresó al comedor, rebuscó en su bolso con forma de labio rojo hasta dar con el mechero con dibujos de focas y salió afuera para prender el cigarrillo de Matt.

—Gracias.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien?

—Mi hermano se ha casado antes que yo —dijo—. Lo sigo viendo demasiado joven. Cosas de hermano mayor, supongo. Aunque siempre fue mucho más maduro que yo.

Una mota de ceniza fue a parar a su vestido color berenjena. Yolei sacudió la suciedad con un gesto rápido e imperceptible.

—Es inevitable tener cierta sensación de pérdida. En el colegio estabas muy unido a él, incluso permanecías detrás de la verja cuando Takeru iba al jardín de infancia —le recordó Yolei, que había realizado una concienzuda tarea de investigación para conocer hasta el más nimio detalle de su infancia, adolescencia y caída en desgracia. Porque Yamato, al igual que la gran mayoría de músicos de renombre, había terminado codeándose con los más sofisticados efervescentes y ahogando sus penas en el alcohol de los bares donde actuaba. Yolei, que creía que las adicciones eran algo inherente al carácter de los grandes artistas, lo había asimilado mucho mejor que la mayoría de sus amigos y familiares—. Qué espanto de verja, por cierto. ¡Y qué despistada era la señora que los cuidaba! Bastaba con darle un floripondio de esos que crecían cerca del estanque (¿quién fue el iluminado que decidió poner un estanque en un jardín infantil?) para que se le fuera la cabeza y...

—Podemos tener sexo esta noche, si es lo que buscas —propuso Matt.

No recordaba si el desencantamiento había sido instantáneo o se había producido de manera gradual. Pudo ser que aquella misma tarde su vista se deslizara hasta sus manos temblorosas y se diera cuenta de que no estaban hechas para sujetar la cintura de una chica durante un baile.

—¿Sabes? Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto. Formaba parte de esa marea humana que te aplaudía y vitoreaba en las fiestas de Navidad. Por las noches, cuando no podía dormir, pensaba en ti. Y ahora, de repente, me siento aturdida. ¿Debería dejarme llevar?

—No. —La punta de nicotina del cigarrillo se encendió por última vez—. Tienes la capacidad de resistirte al amor y creo que no debes desaprovecharla. Porque, al final, el amor te consume como a este cigarrillo barato.

Matt dejó caer el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa que tenían en frente y clavó su mirada nublada en el último retazo de sol naranja que se perdía en el horizonte marino.

—Estoy tan congestionado que soy incapaz de sentir el olor a salitre del mar —fue lo último que dijo y, por alguna razón, lo que más recordaba de su corta pero significativa conversación.

Luego siguió un prolongado silencio. Los ojos de Yolei se perdieron en la fina tira de humo que ascendía y se desvanecía en el cielo de la tarde. La música y las risas provenientes del restaurante se mezclaban con el sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas, y todo era sofocado por el ruido del viento que derribaba las sillas de plástico y hacía oscilar los adornos de recién casados.

Sí, estaba casi segura de que había sido allí mismo. Renunció al amor durante una celebración del mismo.

Ser consciente de que algo tan preciado para ella como el amor romántico también estaba sujeto a corrupción, sentir en sus carnes esa dolorosa verdad fue el más destructivo de los vendavales. Probablemente, lo suyo con Davis sería tan efímero como ese impulso morboso que todo el mundo experimenta con la persona más insospechada. Desaparecería al cabo de pocos días como un virus estomacal.

Sin embargo, tras innumerables semanas marcadas por la monotonía y la pereza afectiva, no eran pocas las veces que dejaba volar su imaginación y acogía el nuevo sentimiento como un bálsamo de dulzura. Breves instantes en los que tomaba la mano de su acompañante invisible y se dejaba llevar en un baile sosegado en la soledad de su apartamento. Solo rompía el contacto cuando los rasgos de su pareja invisible comenzaban a volverse peligrosamente reconocibles. Luego de eso solía tratar de aventar la espesa y empalagosa nube que se había formado en su cabeza charlando de cualquier cosa con Carlomagno.

—Tú eres el único hombre en mi vida, Carl —le dijo un día meciendo suavemente la pecera al son de la música—. Está bien, dejo ya de hacer la tonta.

Cogió la caja con el dibujo del pez absurdo y esparció una generosa pizca de pienso. Pero algo andaba mal. Los trozos de pienso coloreado envolvieron el minúsculo cuerpo de Carlomagno sin que éste moviera una aleta. Y su color era extraño, de un anaranjado macilento que se volvía todavía más pálido al contraste con el colorido festín que se extendía ante sus ojos carentes de expresividad. Al dormir solía atenuársele el color de las escamas, pero nunca lo había visto tomar esa tonalidad. Golpeó el cristal con los dedos un par de veces. Permanecía rígido y seguía pareciendo un peluche deslavazado. Después cogió la pecera y la giró cuidadosamente de un lado a otro unas cuantas veces. La comida se desperdigó por toda la pecera y Carlomagno rodó sobre sí mismo unas cuantas veces antes de suspenderse boca abajo, sin vida.

**).(**

Había comprado a Carlomagno cuatro años atrás, en la misma tienda donde comenzó a trabajar. Desde que salió de ver _Buscando a Nemo_ en los destartalados cines de su barrio tuvo muy claro que un pez payaso sería su animal de compañía predilecto. Incluso había rellenado una y otra vez un test de compatibilidad animal en Internet hasta que salió el dichoso pececito. Su madre, tacaña hasta la médula, había sido incapaz de entenderlo. Por lo que cuando se mudó a la ciudad y encontró trabajo en la tienda de animales, supo con claridad cristalina en qué menesteres debía invertirlo. Todavía recordaba la sensación al introducirlo en la bolsa de plástico y liberarlo en la pecera de su casa; imaginaba que tener a un recién nacido en brazos no era una experiencia muy distinta de aquello. Con el tiempo le había comprado el pienso más selecto, un castillo de coral y la anémona más bonita de la tienda.

Conocía a Carlomagno mejor que a sí misma. Sabía que su película preferida era Tiburón, que solía discutir con ella cuando aseguraba que Madona estaba acabada y Britney no merecía ser llamada princesa del pop y que fantaseaba con pececitas voladoras que lo visitaban por las noches y le sacaban a sobrevolar el cielo nocturno. Si había un ser acuático en el mundo que no merecía la muerte, ése era Carlomagno, no la orca acaparacámaras de Willy.

Como tirar su cuerpo al retrete no le parecía lo suficientemente ceremonioso, y tampoco quería contaminar el agua del río, decidió improvisar una pira funeraria con una caja de _Winston_ y unas cuantas cerillas.

Extrajo el cuerpo de la pecera con cuidado, aguantando la respiración. De nuevo lo arrebataba de su elemento, ésta vez para conducirlo a un nuevo hogar en el más allá de los peces. Lo depositó en el féretro y se lavó las manos en el fregadero con detergente para eliminar el olor a pescado muerto. Después maquilló su rostro de forma rápida y tosca, se hizo un moño descuidado y se atavió con una camisa blanca, una falda corta de color negro y una chaqueta a juego. Parecía una secretaria que acababa de beneficiarse a su superior, pero no tenía nada más en su armario que respetara el código de vestuario.

Guitarra al hombro y cargando a Carlomagno en un platito de postres, salió del piso y cogió el ascensor para subir a la terraza del edificio. El vecino del segundo, que estaba dentro, la examinó de la cabeza a los pies con morbosa curiosidad. A juzgar por la cantidad de chicas con las que subía silenciosamente las escaleras del edificio los sábados por la noche, a cada cual más estrafalaria y desnuda, probablemente creyera que se trataba de una artista sexual de _splosh_ especializada en sushi. El hombre sacó una lengua pastosa y gris y le preguntó:

—¿Qué tal?

—Tengo la vagina seca.

Le dedicó una sonrisa desangelada al salir y nunca más volvieron a encontrarse.

El cielo estaba encapotado cuando salió a la terraza. Un manto gris que caía sobre el mundo y sus minúsculos habitantes. El ruido del tráfico y los establecimientos comerciales confluía formando una repugnante masa de contaminación acústica. Desde aquella mugrienta azotea podía ver a los residentes de los edificios cercanos. Una vieja que cocinaba fideos para sus nietos, un hombre que tomaba café mientras tecleaba su ordenador, una señora que cambiaba el agua a sus periquitos, una pareja que hacía el amor en la cocina. Cada individuo, pareja o grupo de amigos ocupaba un pequeño compartimento desde donde funcionaban en armonía con la sociedad. Como abejas trabajando por el bien del enjambre. A simple vista parecían contentos, y aquellos pocos que no derrochaban felicidad por los cuatro costados lucían tranquilos y realizados. Bailaban al son del mundo. Allí, a la intemperie, Yolei se sintió como _El Grinch_ del _Dr. Seuss_, contemplando disgustada a los ciudadanos de _Villaquien_ desde lo alto de su nevada colina.

—Reíd, reíd mientras podáis.

Escupió una flema amarillenta y fue a arrodillarse en el suelo de cemento. Al inclinarse para depositar la caja de _Winston_ con el cuerpo de Carlomagno, un agujero considerable se abrió en el lado trasero de su vestido, dejando a la vista una buena parte de sus bragas color verde pantano.

—Amigo, es hora de que nos digamos adiós —comenzó a hablar tras guardar un minuto de silencio—. Después de que acabara lo mío con Matt (ya, sé que no tuve nada con él, pero así lo sentía en mi corazón) traté desesperadamente de llenar el vacío de todas las formas posibles, y no fue hasta que te vi en la tienda que empecé a sentirme un poco más llena. Viniste a mi vida para hacer realidad el sueño de mi niña interior, y te estaré eternamente agradecida por ello.

Un fuerte viento inundó de repente la azotea, haciendo ondear la ropa de los tendederos y revolviendo fantasmagóricamente sus cabellos morados. Yolei llenó sus pulmones de aire frío y prosiguió:

—Ojalá los peces pudierais vivir cien años. Así podrías estar aquí y ver como cada año que pasa estoy más vieja y el triple de borracha. Tal vez por eso te has ido… Una parte de mí se siente responsable de ello. ¿Quién en sus cabales aguantaría a una urraca amargada como yo? Por eso estoy sola. Y por eso no te he liberado al mar al que perteneces. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser la chica que organizaba planes y se nutría con el amor sincero de sus mejores amigos. Ahora estoy podrida, un torrente de maldad circula por mis venas y solo quiero que la gente sufra, que sufra como yo sufro. Me he convertido en un ser despreciable. En una auténtica bruja.

Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Pero consiguió hacer acopio de la poca entereza que conservaba para culminar el discurso.

—Ya basta de hablar de mí. Soy egoísta incluso cuando quiero dedicar unas palabras de agradecimiento a un amigo. Gracias por aguantarme, Carl. Me gustaría habértelo dicho más a menudo.

Prender la cajita resultó más fácil de lo esperado. Las lenguas anaranjadas lamieron el cuerpo del pez, devolviendo momentáneamente el color a sus escamas muertas.

—Voy a tocar algo en tu honor. Se llama _Bright Eyes_. Creo que no la llegaste a escuchar. Pertenece a la banda sonora de una película de conejos que se matan entre ellos para sobrevivir en un mundo despiadado. Es muy bonita, pero no por la violencia y todo eso, claro. Bueno, me dejo de cháchara y comienzo a tocarla. Ojalá te ayude a encontrar la luz estés donde estés.

Interpretó varias veces _Bright Eyes_ hasta que consiguió afinar correctamente. Para cuando terminó, el fuego ya había convertido el féretro en un pequeño montículo de ceniza y brasas que palpitaban débilmente como un corazón mortecino. Entonces una espantosa sensación de finalidad se abatió sobre su pecho y no le quedó más remedio que sacar de su chaleco la bolsita de plástico que guardaba para casos de emergencia. Hundió la nariz en su interior e inhaló la droga con fuerza. Acto seguido se tumbó boca arriba y se dedicó a contemplar los delirios celestes mientras se alejaba del tiempo y la realidad.

**Cosas:**

**-La canción que baila Yolei cuando está sola es _Nothing Matters When We are Dancing_, de Magnetic Fields. La canción del funeral es Bright Eyes, la versión de la película Watership Down, la de 5 minutos.**

**-Al principio iba a comparar a Davis con un grano en el culo, no con un virus estomacal.**

**-Escena eliminada: Yolei perreando en la pista de baile con su vestido morado cual berenjena viviente enloquecida.**

**-He tenido que editar para quitar una BARBARIDAD que había escrito sin darme cuenta. Espero que no hayáis podido leerlo.**


	7. Bruja

El viento elevó la ceniza encendida. Las partículas se amontonaron y ensamblaron unas con otras hasta que la masa de chispas anaranjadas tomó la forma de su difunto pez. Un destello, un chasquido y el milagro de la vida se produjo ante sus ojos; Carlomagno renació de sus cenizas como el ave fénix y ascendió al cielo nublado, que lo recibió con una gloriosa fanfarria de truenos y relámpagos de colores.

Abajo, en el mundo de los vivos, el festejo no parecía tener fin. El rosa fluía por la escena como una brisa colorida que se adueñaba de cada luz parpadeante. El alcohol y los cuerpos embadurnados de sudor y saliva eran de color rosa. También lo era el filo de las botellas rotas y la sangre derramada. Incluso las preocupaciones se disolvían y salían de las orejas en forma de vapor rosa que se fundía con la niebla artificial de la pista.

En medio de aquel océano rosáceo distinguió a Mimi. Permanecía en silencio en el centro del barullo, con una sonrisa congelada en sus labios entreabiertos que invitaba a contarle secretos inconfesables. Yolei corrió a su encuentro y la estrechó en sus brazos. Entonces notó que algo no andaba bien con su amiga. Estaba tan rígida y pálida como una escultura de yeso. Pero lo que más le angustió fue lo marchito y deslavazado que lucía su cabello; ni si quiera la luminosidad que las envolvía era capaz de devolverle el color perdido. Daba la sensación de tratarse de un cuerpo que hubiera sido lobotomizado antes de convertirse en cadáver.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Mimi?

Profirió un grito de espanto cuando Mimi ladeó el cuello súbitamente y le clavó una mirada que no reconoció. Dos esferas oscuras y malévolas de pupilas dilatadas. Aquellos horribles ojos se expandieron en su rostro hasta ocupar casi la totalidad de su cara, brindándole el aspecto de un grillo monstruoso. Al instante engulleron todo cuanto respiraba vida a su alrededor.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que vagaba en la oscuridad. Exhaló un suspiro que se convirtió en vaho, alzó las manos, cerró los ojos y dejó que la negrura la meciera. Estaba empezando a disfrutar de la sensación de flotar en la nada cuando una mano le atenazó la muñeca y la condujo a una pequeña isla flotante. Aterrizó en suelo arenoso como un pesado saco de plomo y permaneció allí tumbada, con la cabeza hundida en la arena fresca, deseando que su materia se descompusiera en pequeñas partículas desprovistas de sentimientos para así poder revolotear por el espacio libremente.

De pronto un estruendo de altavoces le hizo incorporarse de un salto. Yolei recorrió con la vista la planicie desolada en busca del origen del sonido: no le fue difícil dar con los dos gigantescos altavoces negros instalados en lo alto de una loma de rocas rojas. En el punto más alto de la elevación de tierra reinaba una pequeña cabina acristalada. Dentro de ella se encontraba el encapuchado de sus pesadillas.

—Baila.

En cuanto dijo eso, los altavoces se sacudieron violentamente y vomitaron una estruendosa algarabía que hizo retumbar toda la isla. Yolei agitó los brazos y las piernas, contorsionándose como una acróbata de circo, víctima del hechizo de aquella orquesta de risas dementes y bramidos de animal.

—Por favor, no quiero bailar más —rogaba casi sin voz—. Estoy muy cansada… se me va a parar el corazón… ¡Por favor!

El encapuchado no se apiadó lo más mínimo. Sus manos llenas de pústulas se abalanzaban sobre los discos con el deleite de un niño que prueba un juguete nuevo. Su voz monótona armonizaba con la caótica sinfonía.

—_Aquí todos bailan. Bailan hasta el amanecer. Bailan hasta desfallecer. Es nuestra fiesta, podemos hacer lo que queramos…_

—Pero yo no quiero bailar —protestó.

).(

Despertó en posición fetal. El móvil vibraba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, martilleando sus tímpanos, como una representación material de su conciencia indignada. Lo alcanzó a duras penas con dos dedos y desbloqueó la pantalla. La encolerizada voz de su jefe le dio los buenos días a su manera.

—¿Por qué cojones no estás en la tienda? ¡El camión está a punto de llegar!

Se levantó y echó la vista al suelo de la azotea. El viento había dispersado la ceniza, de modo que todo lo que quedaba de su difunto pececito era una triste mancha negruzca en el enyesado.

—Lo siento, me he dormido.

—¿Tú quieres que te despida?

—No. En un minuto estoy allí, Momo.

Frotó sus ojos enlegañados y se dispuso a abandonar el edificio sin preocuparse de arreglarse lo más mínimo. Ya en el ascensor pulsó el botón de la planta baja antes de que el vecino pervertido del quinto (que acababa de salir de su apartamento en calzoncillos) pudiera meterse también y dejó reposar su aturdida cabeza en la vibrante cabina de metal. Todavía adormecida, se encendió un cigarrillo que consumió por el camino.

Su jefe no podía estar del mejor de los humores cuando la vio llegar.

—¿Qué coño estabas haciendo? ¿Y esas pintas de prostituta drogadicta? Da igual, ¡ponte a desempaquetar!

Abrió con un cúter la primera caja y empezó a cargar los sacos de pienso y apilarlos en su sección. Como no estaba en la mejor forma física y se sentía como si le hubiera pasado por encima una procesión de elefantes marinos, no tardó tomar frecuentes descansos para recuperar el aliento.

—Venga, Yolei, aguanta un poco más —se dijo al levantar el decimosexto saco de comida para gatos.

—¿Con quién hablas?

Yolei depositó el saco en el suelo y se volvió con los brazos en jarras. Un niño mellado la observaba junto al tanque de los peces globo.

—¿Hablas con fantasmas? —preguntó el niño.

Gruñó y se agachó a recoger el pienso. El niño molesto la siguió acosando con preguntas irrelevantes mientras cargaba con los sacos, y Yolei consideró muy seriamente dejar caer sobre él los cinco kilos de comida para gatos.

—Hablas sola, pero cuando yo te pregunto te quedas callada como una puta, ¿estás loca? Mi madre dice que mi tía lo está porque le encantan los antidepresivos. ¿Te gustan los antidepresivos?

—¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Te has perdido?

—¿Tienes novio? No tienes cara de tener novio. Fijo que te han puesto los cuernos.

A Yolei le rechinaron los dientes.

—Para que te enteres, mocoso, tengo un partidazo que consiente todos mis caprichos.

El niño la miró fijamente por un largo rato. Luego se metió el dedo a la nariz y dijo:

—¿Y entonces por qué trabajas llevando sacos y limpiando la mierda de los animales?

—Porque me gusta, ¿vale? —Al hablar sus cejas se movieron como anchoas bailando tango—. Un día me levanté de la cama y descubrí que lo que más deseaba en este mundo miserable era limpiar la mierda de los animales en la tienda más asquerosa de la ciudad.

La madre del menor, una mujer huesuda oculta bajo una colosal pamela, hizo acto de aparición agitando los brazos con dramatismo para poner fin a la discusión.

—¿Qué abominable_ language_ está enseñando a mi _little boy_? —le recriminó en un incomprensible acento de americana recién afincada en Tokyo.

Casi al momento, para rematar la faena, la calva brillante de su jefe se dejó ver por el hueco de un estante cercano.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora?

La mujer expuso la situación en su acento ininteligible. Momo puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla y torció la boca en una mueca estúpida. El padre del niño, un tipo con pinta de japonés corriente que en ese momento ojeaba un catálogo de moda perruna, se acercó a la escena a traducir la versión de los hechos de su esposa.

—¡Está mintiendo, yo no he insultado al mocoso! —exclamó Yolei.

—Le ruego que disculpe a mi trabajadora. —Momo se plantó con su enorme barriga ante el padre, propinándole un leve empujón inconsciente, y añadió con la confianza de quien sabe que está hablando con alguien de su misma calaña—: Es medio tonta, ¿sabe? No la tendría aquí de no ser tan eficiente con ciertos trabajitos orales. Usted ya me entiende.

En una sorprendente demostración de fuerza, Yolei arrojó el saco al otro extremo de la tienda y derribó una estatua de plástico de un perro salchicha. Acto seguido desplegó toda la artillería pesada que había estado guardando durante años.

—No voy a consentir que me faltes más al respeto, gordo cabrón. Porque tu gordura roza la ilegalidad, ¿sabes? Tienes más grasa que un _odobenus rosmarus_, pero no sabes de qué demonios estoy hablando porque los animales te importan una mierda. Lo único que te interesa es dejar billetes en los escotes de todas esas zorras ávidas de pasta que salen contigo por razones más que obvias.

La mujer de la pamela gritó horrorizada y corrió a taparle los oídos a su hijo. Al padre se le cayeron las gafas del susto. A su lado, los diminutos ojos de Momo brillaban como brasas encendidas y su tez se había vuelto del color de la fruta que compartía su nombre. Presentaba un aspecto más porcino que nunca. Consciente de que el despido era ineludible, Yolei terminó de desahogarse:

—Creo que en el fondo, debajo de esas doce toneladas de grasa que tienes, se esconde una persona terriblemente infeliz. Una persona tan gorda y patética que todas las mañanas se cae por los dos lados de la cama y trata de llenar su miserable existencia con putas y comida basura. Pero no creas que me das pena. Todo lo que siento por ti es odio y asco. Yo me encargo de hacerlo todo en esta maldita tienda, tú solo sabes zampar donuts y hacerte el loco cuando te recuerdo las horas extra que me tienes que pagar. ¡Dame mi dinero, gordo hijo de puta!

Yolei no tenía nada en contra de las personas con sobrepeso, pero sabía que su jefe era particularmente susceptible con el tema y estaba demasiado ocupada en herirle a toda costa como para detenerse en cuestiones morales.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Después, su jefe corrió detrás de ella con la intención de retorcerle el pescuezo entre sus regordetes dedos.

—¡Puta gafotas, sal de aquí antes de que llame a los yakuzas para que te violen y descuarticen! —Momo se paró a coger una escoba del suelo y la examinó con la vena hinchada y una sonrisa sombría en el rostro—. ¡Toma, frígida, para que te de placer en las noches de soledad!

Yolei percibió un sonido silbante y se giró justo a tiempo para interceptar la escoba en el aire. Dedicó un gesto obsceno al jefe y salió de la tienda hecha un basilisco.

La calle era un hervidero de murmullos y tráfico. Los transeúntes se le quedaban mirando detenidamente y se apartaban de su camino en el último momento. Aminoró el paso, dejando atrás la muchedumbre del centro de la ciudad. Estaba tan enfadada que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que le estaban llamando al móvil.

—¿Quién es? —dijo en un tono de fastidio indisimulado.

La voz respondió con una serenidad que aplacó su mal genio.

—¿Eres tú, niña? Se te oye extraña. Bueno, resulta que esta tarde tengo media hora libre y puedes venir a tocarnos unos cuantos temas. ¿Te interesa, no?

Yolei se paró en seco y respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Te lo agradezco de veras, Ao. He empezado el día con mal pie y eso me anima un poco.

—Perfecto. Te espero a las seis y cuarto con la botella de _champín_ que te prometí.

—Oh, todavía te acuerdas de eso.

—Te dejo, que han venido los del carajillo mañanero. ¡Trae tu guitarra y prepara alguna de tus canciones!

Colgó el teléfono y prosiguió la marcha de retorno a casa con algo más de ánimo. Se permitió consolarse con la idea del concierto aun a sabiendas de que era una forma penosa de postergar la angustia que le embargaría con la puesta de sol.

).(

—¿Inoue?

—Buenos días, señora Obama.

Identificó a la portera antes de que se dejase ver bajando las escaleras. Su perfume correoso era inconfundible.

—Me gustaría tener un minuto con usted. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Aquel día llevaba un pomposo conjunto color amarillo canario que no le favorecía en absoluto y había adornado su cabello cortado al estilo bob con un ridículo lacito verde.

Yolei, que estaba en contra de las imposiciones de la industria de la moda, sonrió al imaginar lo que pensaría Mimi al verla.

—_Esta mujer no solo apesta a limón, ¡también se las ha apañado para convertirse en uno! Mira, hasta ha tenido la desfachatez de ponerse la hojita verde en la cabeza. Todo un cuadro._

—Me han despedido, pero tampoco voy a montar un drama por eso. No soportaba a mi jefe.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento. —Su voz no transmitía emoción al decirlo—. Estoy segura de que encontrarás otro.

La señora Obama retrocedió hasta pegar la espalda en el sucio papel pintado de margaritas que recubría la pared del vestíbulo, como si quisiera pasar desapercibida en el estampado floral. Esbozó una sonrisa incómoda, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió:

—Me han llegado quejas, no solo de los residentes de este edificio.

La vecina cotilla de los rulos y las gafas de punta. Así que después de todo no era su yo venido del futuro para vigilar que no se desviara del sendero de la cordura, sino una simple anciana con un exceso de tiempo libre. Se sorprendió de encontrarse un tanto decepcionada.

—Dicen que tienes un comportamiento de lo más inusual. Especialmente por las noches.

—Puede ser —admitió Yolei—. Tengo mis rarezas, como todos aquí.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mencionar al vecino pervertido del quinto.

—Y ayer mismo me hicieron saber que subiste a la azotea para encender un fuego.

—Era un fuego controlado.

La señora Obama negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa. Un mueca tensa como la de quien chupa un limón particularmente agrio.

—Es algo que no podemos tolerar aquí, señora Inoue.

_¿Señora?,_ pensó Yolei. _Que yo sepa, soy mucho más joven que usted, vieja arpía alimonada._

—Lo entiendo y me disculpo por ello. Ese día estaba un poco espesa. Solo tenía en mente darle una despedida digna a mi pez, Carl.

—Entiendo.

La señora Obama asintió con los ojos en blanco mientras se golpeaba los nudillos ensortijados.

—¿Toma algún tipo de medicación recetada?

—¿Está insinuando que estoy loca?

En ese momento, Yolei se percató de que estaba empezando a desarrollar un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—No, para nada señora Inoue. No era mi intención ofenderla.

Una arruga se materializó en su frente al oír de nuevo la indeseable palabra.

—No obstante, por más cariño que le tenga, no puedo permitirme pasar esto por alto. Ha incumplido las normas. Espero que lo comprenda. Los vecinos no se sienten cómodos con su presencia después de todo lo que ha…

—Quiere que me vaya de aquí —acortó Yolei.

—Sí, es necesario que se vaya.

Las dos mujeres callaron por unos segundos. Los sonidos de la calle empañaban el silencio mientras Yolei aguardaba a que la portera añadiera algo más. Era un sonido al que debía comenzar a acostumbrarse ahora que no tenía dónde vivir.

—Está bien, lo comprendo perfectamente —dijo—. Pero tendrá que darme un tiempo para organizarme. Tengo la tarde ocupada.

—Oh, le daremos hasta las siete, señorita Inoue. Usted es joven y los jóvenes pueden conseguir todo lo que se propongan. Sé de unos apartamentos muy baratos en la Calle Arcoíris, ¿la conoce?

—Sí, siete de cada ocho asesinatos con arma blanca ocurren allí.

—Estoy segura de que le va a ir de maravilla, señorita Inoue —aseguró la mujer, ignorando el comentario.

_Vaya, así que ahora sí que soy señorita._

).(

La mariposa había salido por fin de la crisálida, pero no resultó ser tan deslumbrante como la que protagonizaba sus vanas fantasías adolescentes. La palidez de su piel dejaba al descubierto los primeros signos de la edad y acentuaba los surcos grises de sus ojos. Su pelo, enmarañado y sin brillo, empezaba a desprenderse del tinte morado que usaba para ocultar su moreno natural. Las raíces estaban escandalosamente negras.

—Negro como la noche —susurró frente al espejo.

Mimi habría sabido qué hacer en tales circunstancias. De haber estado con ella probablemente le hubiera arrastrado al salón de belleza más cercano para que se tiñera con el tono más rompedor del catálogo. Cualquier otro habría servido. Azul como los ojos de Yamato. Naranja como Carlomagno. El negro ni si quiera era un color para ella.

Tomó un pequeño mechón entre los dedos y se lo arrancó. Fue tan fácil como estremecedor. Hundió la vista en el pelo, sumida en sus meditaciones. Se había descolorido hasta adoptar una tonalidad cercana al rosa. Un rosa triste, pastel, como el profundo poso de su memoria donde flotaban los recuerdos de su niñez. Yolei decidió que le favorecía.

—Sabes que te gusta porque se parece al de Mimi —continuó hablando consigo misma—. Muy poco rosa para su gusto, pero perfecto para alguien como tú. ¿Acaso no has sido siempre una versión insulsa de ella?

Pasó a contemplar sus ojos adormecidos. Algo se había apagado en ellos y parecía como si una densa bruma los envolviera. Fantasmas. Los mismos fantasmas que había creído vislumbrar en la mirada de Matt aquella tarde en la terraza del restaurante marítimo. Ahora sabía que existían.

Miró el reloj y chasqueó la lengua.

—Enhorabuena, Yolei. No has necesitado ni una hora para mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Estaba preparada para echarse a llorar, pero fue incapaz. En lugar de eso, una pulsión visceral le empujó a proferir la risa más escalofriante que había salido de su boca. Fue como si la temible Bruja Mala del Oeste se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo y de su alma.

Escoba en mano y guitarra al hombro, abandonó el apartamento y bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. No había terminado de reír histéricamente cuando al abrir la puerta de la calle vio a una docena de niños conglomerados a pocos metros de la entrada. Uno de ellos, el más grande, sujetaba una pistola de agua con la que rociaba a un gato callejero al que habían acorralado entre todos.

—¡Mira cómo maúlla!

—¡Si solo es agua! ¡Será tonto!

—¡Tírale en el hocico! ¡Ahógalo!

Yolei sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca antes había estado tan segura de algo. Enarboló la escoba y corrió hacia los niños poniendo la voz más grave y terrible que fue capaz. A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años desde que actuara por última vez en el papel de bruja durante las representaciones del programa de refuerzo escolar, su interpretación esta vez fue tan estelar que además de lograr el efecto deseado terminó ligeramente atemorizada de sí misma.

—¡No me comas! —gritó horrorizado un niño antes de recibir un escobazo en el culo y salir escopetado junto a sus compañeros.

—¡Sabré que habréis hecho travesuras, granujillas! ¡Me esconderé en vuestro armario o debajo de vuestra cama y os arrastraré a la oscuridad!

Exhausta, se dejó caer de espaldas a la pared. Alargó la mano y acarició la cabeza del animal, que se encogió sobre sí mismo y retrocedió alejándose de su mano.

—La gente dice que los niños son buenos por naturaleza —habló Yolei, dirigiéndose en esta ocasión al gato en lugar de a nadie en particular—. Yo no opino así. Creo que hay algunos que están irremediablemente fascinados con el sufrimiento ajeno. ¿Qué hay peor que eso? Son maldad en estado puro.

Se incorporó con ayuda de la escoba y espolsó el polvo del conjunto negro que no se había quitado desde el funeral de Carlomagno. Estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha en dirección al bar de Ao cuando algo mojado y peludo le tocó las piernas. Sonrió al ver al gato frotar sus orejas contra sus pantorrillas en señal de agradecimiento. Dada la tendencia de los felinos a emplear las emociones instrumentales, probablemente estaba tratando de conseguir algo a cambio de su cariño, pero Yolei prefirió engañarse a sí misma pensando que le importaba a alguien. Lo cogió del suelo y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos con ternura.

—Eres muy pesado para ser un gato —golpeó su cabecita con los nudillos—. Um, puede que por eso te ponga de nombre Daisuke. ¿Te gusta?

Daisuke la miró sin entender. Tenía el pelaje espeso y negro, y los ojos del mismo color verde pantano que sus bragas. Con un simple intercambio de miradas supo al instante que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**No odio a Michelle Obama (de hecho me cae simpática), pero es un apellido muy común en Japón y no podía desaprovecharlo jaja.**

**Este capítulo lo he escrito a toda pastilla comparado con el anterior, que cocí a fuego lento. Ha salido una cosa un poco raruna y experimental, pero no me desagrada del todo. Espero que no encontréis muchas faltas!**


	8. La canción del mar

Ao miró su atuendo con un gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Y esas pintas, niña?

—Forman parte de la puesta en escena —respondió.

—¿Incluso el gato?

—No, a Daisuke lo he encontrado medio muerto en la calle. No he tenido más remedio que adoptarlo. ¿No tendrías un poco de leche para él?

—Vale, pero a cambio tendrás que barrer las colillas de la entrada. ¿Para eso te has traído esa escoba, no?

Yolei se encogió de hombros y accedió. Dejó a Daisuke en el suelo para que estirara las patas y salió de la abarrotada taberna. Afuera, el sol de las primeras horas de la tarde arrancaba destellos cegadores en los edificios comerciales. Ver a un grupo de universitarios que se entretenían compartiendo una caja de cigarros en la misma entrada despertó su indignación.

—No se puede fumar aquí —les espetó con frialdad.

Se marcharon sin rechistar ni cachondearse de ella. Incluso se disculparon antes de perderse de vista. Sorprendida del efecto que tenía en la gente, Yolei sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento por no haberles pedido amablemente que se fueran en lugar de mostrarles la cara de la amargura. Luego recordó por lo que estaba pasando y el dolor eliminó cualquier atisbo de remordimiento. Decidió que a partir de entonces emplearía el sufrimiento como inhibidor de la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento.

_En el fondo_, pensó, _estar sufriendo no es muy diferente de estar borracha._

Barrió en círculos, levantando un torbellino de ceniza y mugre que la envolvió como a una _Sailor Moon_ de la inmundicia en pleno proceso de transformación. No había terminado de dar vueltas cuando una voz gangosa la pilló por sorpresa.

—Oh, de telonera a barrendera.

La chica del sombrerito urbano fanática de Lord Boreal y los Cinco Caballeros Polares se acercaba al porche con la barbilla en alto. Sus tres amigas de idéntico peinado trotaban tras ella con sus tacones de plataforma. Yolei tuvo que apoyarse en el escaparate que anunciaba las ofertas de cubos de cerveza para no caer al suelo y dejarlas pasar. Las cuatro chicas entraron ufanas al local.

Hubiera entrado inmediatamente después para solucionar sus discrepancias a la manera de las chonis de la calle Arcoiris de no haber sido atraída por una idea brillante que cruzó su mente en ese momento. Un poco más animada, terminó de limpiar el estropicio de la entrada y entró en El Crisol para ofrecer su último concierto en la ciudad.

Cinco minutos después acomodaba el trasero en el incómodo sillín que presidía el escenario de conciertos. Allí, sumergida en un océano de voces curiosas, focos ambarinos y empalagosos vapores de cachimba, se sintió un poco menos sola. Incluso esbozó una sonrisa al oír a un par de borrachos que alababan el estilo alternativo de su indumentaria.

Tragó saliva y acarició las primeras cuerdas mientras presentaba su primera canción.

—La compuse en una noche de insomnio, y he ido alterando la letra a medida que pasaba el tiempo y cambiaba mi forma de ver las cosas. Espero que os guste.

La música manó límpida como un riachuelo en primavera. Su voz, rasgada por el abuso de tabaco, empañó la melodía con un aire de decadencia otoñal.

_Una magia insondable custodia mis dominios,_

_una magia tan insondable que escapa al entendimiento de su creadora._

_Aunque invisibles, los retazos fluyen como terciopelo roto,_

_y a la hora del crepúsculo, mientras me pierdo en los oscuros pasillos,_

_la luz del atardecer los descubre ante mí._

).(

_Y puedo ver sus caras brillantes, oír las risas lejanas._

_Y al sentir el olor del salitre acariciándome la nariz, pregunto al mar:_

_¿por qué no podemos quedarnos todos aquí y fingir que no hemos tomado rumbos distintos?_

_¿Por qué no podemos emborracharnos con nuestros recuerdos?_

_El tiempo solía ser eterno aquí…_

).(

_Mis fantasías no suelen durar mucho,_

_pues el tiempo en mi reino se ha trastocado por obra de la magia insondable._

_Avanza presuroso hacia el abismo en los momentos de dicha,_

_se detiene con la caricia de la hiel._

_Pero si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo hacer que las imágenes se materialicen en el bastión hueco de mi mente._

).(

_Y puedo ver sus caras brillantes, oír sus risas lejanas._

_Y al sentir la espuma nacarada lamiendo mis labios, pregunto al mar:_

_¿por qué no podemos quedarnos todos aquí y fingir que no hemos tomado rumbos distintos?_

_¿Por qué no podemos emborracharnos con nuestros recuerdos?_

_El tiempo solía ser eterno aquí…_

).(

_Podríamos haber sido grandes, podríamos haber sido eternos,_

_como el cielo infinito que solía velar por nosotros._

_No dejaré que el arpa y la hiel me torturen con su tonada._

_Volaré hacia la playa, tomaré un barco de velas blancas y recorreré las aguas del color de la cerveza. _

_Iré yo misma en pos de horizontes inalcanzables._

_Y cuando desfallezca y caiga en las profundidades, las profundidades me escupirán a tierra firme._

_Y allí sola patearé la arena y chapotearé,_

_y recordaré cuando chapoteábamos juntos hasta el anochecer._

).(

_Maldeciré las caras felices, sofocaré con mis gritos las risas lejanas._

_Y cuando todas mis fuerzas se hayan evaporado, preguntaré al mar:_

_¿por qué no podemos quedarnos todos aquí y fingir que no hemos tomado rumbos distintos?_

_Y cuando caiga la noche, clamaré al cielo:_

_¿por qué haces caer tus estrellas más brillantes?_

).(

_Una magia insondable custodia mis dominios,_

_una magia tan insondable que escapa al entendimiento de su creadora._

_Los retazos ya no fluyen, se han convertido en ceniza sobre mi cabeza._

_La luz de la luna oculta los haces dorados del pasado._

_Y a la medianoche, mientras me pierdo en los oscuros pasillos, el eco de una voz familiar me susurra al oído:_

_¿Adónde fue tu eternidad?_

Los últimos acordes transitaron de la ilusión a la añoranza más amarga. Entonces, su voz se quebró en el último verso e interrumpió la canción antes de susurrar la última palabra.

No esperó el aplauso que nunca vendría. Si hubiera sido la protagonista de un musical, probablemente aquella canción habría sido el número estrella que marcaría el inicio de tiempos de prosperidad. El representante de alguna famosa discográfica se habría arrodillado a sus pies para rogarle que firmara con ellos y a la salida un apuesto caballero le esperaría montado en un flamante _Cadillac_, con el que recorrerían el Cañón del Colorado enrollándose y escuchando los mejores temas de Lou Reed. Sin embargo, su interpretación pasó sin pena ni gloria aquella noche de abril. Retuvo la emoción en la burbuja de sus recuerdos, sin proyectarla hacia el público, sin hacerles partícipes. Malogró su oportunidad de demostrar su talento.

De todas formas, aunque lo hubiera hecho mejor que nunca, una parte de ella tenía el firme convencimiento de que jamás obtendría la repercusión deseada por más que lo intentase. Así que se consoló pensando que aquella sucesión de alegrías de las películas solo estaba al alcance de unos pocos afortunados.

_Haga lo que haga, cante lo que cante, nada va a cambiar,_ pensó. _Solo me sentiré viva de verdad cuando me emborrache o me invada la nostalgia._

Después de tomar aire profundamente, dio paso a la última canción.

—Una de las chicas que están aquí esta tarde, probablemente mi más ferviente admiradora, me ha rogado que toque este tema. Y es mi deber hacerlo aunque sea un tema que aborrezco hasta la médula. En fin, todo sea por mis fans. —Lanzó un lánguido beso a la chica del sombrerito, que dejó de reír al instante y prorrumpió en grititos indignados.

Interpretó la odiosa canción del anuncio del enjuague bucal acompañada de los abucheos de las cuatro amigas. Una vez saciada su sed de venganza, desalojó la pista y fue al encuentro de Ao, que la recibió con una botella de _Champín_ frío que vació de un trago.

—Me has gustado más que la última vez, niña —dijo al tiempo que le propinaba una orgullosa palmada en el hombro que estuvo a punto de hacerle escupir la bebida espumosa—. Hacía tiempo que no veía y escuchaba tanta verdad sobre un escenario.

Yolei negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Ao había visto pasar infinitud de artistas talentosos por su taberna, pero en asuntos musicales seguía teniendo un gusto francamente espantoso. Probablemente, lo que le había emocionado era el colofón final con la absurda canción del anuncio de enjuague bucal.

—Me ha gustado la primera, la de la playa. ¿Cómo se llama?

—No tiene título aún.

—Pues deberías ponerle uno —dijo Ao en tono ofendido—. Tiene algo especial, aunque es un poco críptica. ¿Qué significa exactamente?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta. —Se rascó el brazo, incómoda—. Puede que la escribiera borracha.

—Suena a canción de despedida. —Ao aplastó el puño contra la mesa, sobresaltando a un cliente que dormía en la barra—. Es la típica mierda melancólica que cantan toda esa panda de metrosexuales con sombra de ojos y peluca, solo que bien hecha. Por cierto, nunca se van de verdad, es una farsa que montan para trajinarse a la pobre desgraciada de turno.

Apuntó su teta izquierda con un dedo acusador. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

—Y por más mamarrachos que sean, es tradición aquí invitarles a algo. Y tú, que no eres menos mamarracha, no vas a irte de aquí sin beberte todo el barril de_ Heineken_.

—Creo que estás borracho, Ao —observó Yolei con una sonrisa triste. ¿Cómo si no iba alguien a disfrutar de su interpretación?—. Es todo un detalle por tu parte, pero tengo prisa.

—¿Ni si quiera una de tus queridas muniquesas?

La oferta era tentadora, pero decidió que se marcharía cuanto antes de allí. Ao alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

—¿Tú negándote a una muniquesa? Tienes que estar fatal, chica. Y no me gusta que lo estés. Deberías retomar el contacto con tus antiguos amigos, comprarte uno de esos potingues raros que tanto os gustan a las mujeres, poner una sonrisa en esa cara de bibliotecaria menopáusica recién enterada de la infidelidad de su marido.

—Joder, Ao, muchas gracias por animarme.

—Lo que quiero decir es que la vida en la ciudad puede pasar factura. Cuando la soga aprieta, lo mejor es ser un poco indulgente con uno mismo. Darte un caprichito, ya sabes.

Yolei puso en duda sus palabras. Ser indulgente con las drogas le había ayudado a sobrellevar momentáneamente la pérdida de Carl, pero sabía que a la larga lo lamentaría. En cuanto a reunirse con sus antiguos amigos… Sentía como si el tiempo y la distancia hubieran levantado una barrera infranqueable entre ellos.

—Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos, Ao —dijo ya para despedirse.

El viejo regente la atrajo a su oronda carnosidad y la estrujó entre sus brazos fofos.

—Ve y vuela, pajarito mío. Sé la luz que ilumine la noche más negra, la… —Sus últimas palabras se transformaron en un sonoro eructo que retumbó por todo el establecimiento. Acto seguido se desplomó sobre la barra y cayó inconsciente.

).(

A la vuelta se demoró siguiendo a un grupo de adolescentes. Las chicas, en cabeza, compartían un helado dietético mientras charlaban de lo atractivo que era el profesor sustituto de gimnasia. Cuatro muchachos cerraban la marcha. Uno de ellos, el más barbilampiño, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, un gesto que fue rápidamente imitado por dos de sus compañeros. El último, algo rezagado, sorteaba con escasa elegancia las bolas de hormigón repartidas por el borde de la acera. Yolei se fijó en que clavaba la vista en la nuca de una de las chicas y se divirtió imaginando un triángulo amoroso con un tercero en discordia. No lo podía evitar, siempre había sido una romántica empedernida.

Yolei se entretuvo escuchando las historias de aquel grupo tan singular hasta que el peso de la guitarra, la escoba y el gato callejero que tenía en brazos la obligaron a reemprender el trayecto a su apartamento. Nada más cerrar la puerta de la entrada oyó el repiqueteo de unos tacones altos, un sonido que asoció con Mimi Tachikawa hasta que vio a la casera descender a trompicones la escalera.

—Le dije a las seis, señora Inoue. —Su voz empalagosa había adquirido matices amenazadores, y a Yolei le vino a la mente la imagen de una pomposa cajita de bombones envenenados—. ¿Y qué es lo que lleva en las manos? ¡Un gato!

Sacó un pañuelo de lunares amarillos del escote y se cubrió medio rostro con él. Yolei le lanzó una mirada llena de frío desprecio, técnica que había ido puliendo con el tiempo hasta hacerla casi infalible, pero la vieja, que tenía más aguante de lo que parecía, continuó dándole la tabarra con la política del edificio.

—Solo voy a coger mis cosas e irme —explicó Yolei al tiempo que abría la puerta y tiraba las llaves a la casera.

A la señora Obama se le cayó el tocado color berenjena al cogerlas al vuelo.

—¡Quince minutos!

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y dejó caer sus cosas al suelo. La guitarra crujió de manera extraña, pero no se molestó en comprobar si había sufrido daños. Daisuke emitió un maullido despavorido y fue a esconderse detrás del paragüero. La escoba cayó al suelo con un sonido hueco.

La cortina estaba echada al fondo de la habitación, donde la pecera que en otro tiempo había sido el hogar de Carlomagno descansaba en lo alto de la encimera. La luz que conseguía filtrarse por la tela translúcida lamía la superficie del agua dejando un rastro de saliva ocre. Era un resplandor débil y extrañamente familiar. Parecía como si las luces del agua y el cristal confluyeran en algún lugar recóndito de sus recuerdos.

Tragó saliva al encarar la pecera vacía. Luego apartó la mirada y caminó de aquí para allá con la intención de serenarse. No lo consiguió. Al contrario, en un segundo se convirtió en rabia pura. No fue una sensación del todo desagradable. La ira aliviaba la tristeza de la misma manera que el sufrimiento anulaba el sentido del ridículo. De modo que combatió la tristeza pateando el sofá, rompiendo los juegos de té de cerámica que había comprado antes de mudarse y tirando todas las sartenes y cacerolas al suelo.

Venía dispuesta a despedirse y dejar atrás los recuerdos felices que contenían aquellas paredes cochambrosas, pero al deambular de un lado a otro se daba cuenta de que no había nada que mereciera la pena conservar. El que había sido su hogar en los últimos cuatro años no era más que un agente de la ciudad al que habían encomendado confinarla en sus entrañas. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su apartamento no era muy diferente de la bonita pecera en la que se había consumido el pobre Carl.

En un torbellino de furia desenfrenada cogió un cuchillo de cocina y se desquitó con la cama. Apuñaló las sábanas con bordados de frutas absurdas y luego acometió con tal fiereza la almohada que las plumas que la rellenaban salieron desperdigadas por toda la habitación. Y mientras acuchillaba y pateaba y mordía y arañaba, aquella vieja canción de _Los Beatles_ martilleaba su mente como si alguien hubiera puesto banda sonora a su desesperación.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

Chilló con tanta vehemencia que sintió que expulsaba por la garganta un corazón latiente. Cuchillo en mano, arrastró los pies al recibidor. La tarima podrida chirrió con el roce de los tacones.

Los ojos verdes de Daisuke la inspeccionaban en la oscuridad. Los suyos, pardos y salvajes, también brillaban de forma inusual. Pero nada refulgía más que el cuchillo que sujetaba en las manos.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Daisuke? No tendré más remedio que cocinarte si no gano dinero para comer.

Al ver que el felino apenas se inmutaba, dejó el cuchillo en la mesa y prosiguió con la devastación del lugar. Con el brazo extendido barrió los enseres que reposaban en la cómoda. Un trozo de cristal salió despedido a su mano y la hirió en el dedo índice.

—Eres idiota, Miyako.

Se chupó el dedo para aliviar el dolor y contempló con orgullo el destrozo que había causado. La respiración agitada fue reduciéndose hasta alcanzar la normalidad. Entonces el abatimiento entró en el espacio que había desalojado la ira y se dejó caer de espaldas a la pared.

Daisuke se acercó silenciosamente a su encuentro. Primero olfateó los escombros y luego los sorteó con habilidad hasta llegar junto a ella. Yolei lo acarició por debajo de las orejas. El gato ronroneó.

—¿Te gusta este lugar? A mí también me gustaba. Pensaba que, aunque fuera algo destartalado, mi presencia podría cambiarlo, volverlo más hogareño.

No podía negar que se hubiera convertido en su hogar. Su apartamento había sido testigo de infinitud de noches de insomnio y bailes solitarios y a cambio la había obsequiado con la soledad de su compañía. Una soledad que, a fuerza de tolerarla, había acabado formando parte de su ser. Sí, un hogar solitario era perfecto para una chica solitaria como Miyako.

—Pero puedo decirte lo que ocurriría si tomaras la decisión de permanecer aquí. Al principio te haría feliz tener un lugar donde vivir sin preocuparte de buscar comida o encontrar un lugar mullido para dormir. Luego te aburrirías por la misma razón. Entonces, el día menos pensado, oyes los maullidos de otros gatos callejeros y echas de menos recorrer los tejados junto a ellos y ver las estrellas. Ya puedo oírte arañando la puerta de la entrada. Jamás permitiría que te quedaras aquí. Por eso te he dicho de cocinarte.

Yolei se estremeció cuando el animal pasó por su lado rozándole con uno de sus bigotes. Sentía su carne mórbida y fría, como si hubiera mudado la piel y se hubiera despojado de su humanidad. Al tiempo que la tristeza había suplantado la ira, la sangre inflamada por la rabia había dado paso a un frío electrizante. Ni si quiera los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana eran capaces de quitarle la piel de gallina.

Sin fuerzas para levantarse, se quedó tirada en un mar de ruinas a medida que el sol se ponía en el horizonte. En un par de horas la noche caería sobre la ciudad y ella se fundiría con ella, tal vez para siempre. Consciente al fin de que las tinieblas nunca le abandonarían, tomó la decisión de seguir el rumbo que le llevara a una oscuridad menos densa.


	9. No tan lejos

Entre los vidrios y cristales hechos añicos encontró una fotografía. Pendía lastimosamente de uno de los bordes de un marco de plata, como si se resistiera a desprenderse de él. La fotografía estaba en muy mal estado. Tal vez el calor absorbido por el metal había hecho que las puntas se ovillasen hacia dentro y la pintura se difuminase. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Los marcos estaban diseñados para proteger los recuerdos de la corrupción, no para estropearlos desde dentro.

Alargó la mano, tiró de la foto hasta desengancharla de aquel marco sinsentido y la dejó sobre su falda agujereada. Ladeó la cabeza como un maniquí atrofiado mientras su mente vagaba en el recuerdo que contenía el trozo de plástico deteriorado. No había sido tomada en un momento especialmente significativo de su vida como la graduación o el viaje de fin de curso a Italia. Era la instantánea de un día cualquiera en el centro comercial. Kari, en el centro, exhibía una sonrisa forzada; nunca se sentía tan cómoda delante de una cámara como detrás de ella. Una bola de helado se había resbalado del cucurucho que sostenía en las manos y caía eternamente en forma de mancha borrosa. A su lado, Takeru tenía ese brillo particular en los ojos que decía que estaba contento de pertenecer al grupo. Muy pocas veces su rostro dejaba traslucir algo más que serenidad; qué suerte que hubiera tenido una cámara a mano para inmortalizar ese preciso instante. Y luego estaba Davis, que torcía la boca como si estuviera a punto de soltar una barbaridad.

Yolei sonrió. Se preguntó qué habría dicho ese día para cabrearlo tanto, y se entristeció al no ser capaz de recordarlo. Suspiró y pasó el dedo por la imagen sin salirse de los confines del preciado recuerdo, trazando el recorrido que seguía su mirada nerviosa. Tal vez, si miraba con la suficiente intensidad, lograra desgarrar un poco de la luz de aquellos días y traspasarla al cadáver que ahora encarcelaba su alma. Sentía que todavía perduraba algo… Un destello moribundo que deseaba comprender la felicidad de entonces.

Cogió el móvil y tecleó un par de números antes de que se le nublara la mente. Acudió a la lista de contactos y pulsó los dígitos restantes. Sonaron cinco toques, y luego…

—¿Quién es?

Yolei suspiró. El aire escapó de una bolsa en su pecho donde cohabitaban el alivio y la incertidumbre.

—Hola, Kari.

—¡Oh, Yolei! ¡Al fin me llamas!

A la exclamación de sorpresa le siguió la inevitable pregunta:

—¿Querías algo?

La Kari de cinco años atrás jamás habría preguntado por el motivo de su llamada.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estás.

En realidad ya sabía que se encontraba perfectamente, disfrutando de su interminable luna de miel. Simplemente quería volver a oír su voz.

—Un poco ajetreada, la verdad. Pero sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

Yolei apostó una cerveza con su amigo imaginario de la infancia, el pájaro Hawkmon, a que había estado acudiendo a tiendas de ropa infantil con un grupo de pizpiretas amas de casa aficionadas al chisme.

—¿Estás embarazada? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Eh? No, no lo estoy, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé. Supongo que la última vez que te vi me pareció que estabas más rellenita.

—Eso es bueno, siempre quise coger un poco más de peso.

Yolei podía imaginar cómo fruncía los labios y se aguantaba las ganas de soltar algo impropio de su dulce y apacible carácter.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tú novio? ¿Habéis compuesto un tema juntos, verdad?

La pregunta le sentó como un dardo venenoso en el estómago. Sin embargo, al responder, la verdad floreció de sus labios con la misma facilidad con que la mentira había echado raíces en su anterior conversación telefónica. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que no era una mentirosa compulsiva.

—No tengo novio. No lo tengo ahora ni lo tenía cuando hablé contigo la última vez. Siento haberte mentido.

—Oh, Yolei.

El tono condescendiente con que lo dijo, como si fuera una madre aburrida de los caprichos de una hija consentida, le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba la Kari que juzgaba con su silencio? Sin duda, algo en su nuevo estilo de vida de recién casada la había cambiado para siempre.

—Sé que es patético, ¿vale? No quiero que nadie piense que soy una solterona solitaria y amargada. Hace unos años decidí que lo sería, y todavía mantengo esa decisión hasta el fin de mis días. Lo que no quita que a veces piense que soy una fracasada. Tal vez debí seguir el ejemplo de mis hermanos y dar el braguetazo cuando se me presentó la ocasión.

—Tú jamás hubieras sido feliz con eso —dijo Kari, y Yolei, predispuesta a aborrecer todo lo que saliera de la boca de su amiga, tuvo que admitir que tenía algo de razón—. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me animaste a perseguir mis sueños, la que me enseñó que el amor verdadero existía y podía estar a mi alcance. ¿No deberías seguir tus propios consejos?

Oyó una puerta que se cerraba. T.K acababa de irrumpir en algún sitio. Seguramente estaban a punto de tener un encuentro sexual en la isla de la cocina y ella lo había estropeado todo. Una isla con playas de arena fina y románticos atardeceres que se encontraba muy lejos del mar en el que naufragaba.

—Es más, creo que podrías vivir perfectamente sin alguien a tu lado. Eres una de las chicas más independientes que conozco.

Tuvo que esforzarse lo indecible por reprimir una carcajada.

—Permite que lo ponga en duda.

—Eras tan libre como un pájaro —insistió Kari—. No te importaba lo que dijera la gente.

Eso no era verdad. Hasta donde recordaba, siempre había sido una esclava de sus miedos e inseguridades. Había, no obstante, ocasiones en las que lograba fingir con cierto éxito su naturaleza tras una apariencia de confianza y madurez. Una coraza soldada con sus dotes para la actuación y ornamentada con el aparatoso maquillaje de Mimi.

—Y yo te admiraba por eso.

Yolei no daba crédito. Su amiga no la conocía en absoluto. Había debido de creerse su actuación.

—Kari, ¿sabes que me dan ganas de propinarte un bofetón cuando te pones en ese plan? —Trató inútilmente de ocultar su irritación con una nota de humor que la hizo parecer más enloquecida de lo que estaba—. ¿Por qué tienes que humillarme de esa manera? ¿Qué tengo yo para que me envidies tú? ¡Vamos! Es evidente quién de las dos es la mejor amiga, hija, hermana, profesora, novia, lo que quieras. Bueno, yo no podría ser mejor novia puesto que no tengo a nadie. Pero sé que si lo tuviera, sería la novia más infeliz de todas.

Oh, ese momento en el que los halagos daban paso a un intercambio de ofensas veladas, poniendo fin a la amistad. En la universidad había sido su pan de cada día.

—Me apena que pienses así. —Kari sonó como si tuviera veinte años más—. Pero te equivocas si crees que estoy diciendo que eres perfecta. Y de entre todos tus defectos, el más grave es que te cuesta ver lo que tienes de especial. Así que permíteme que sea yo esta vez la que de la bofetada. Tienes muchas virtudes de las que no eres consciente, Yolei. Para empezar, eres la chica más divertida que conozco.

Yolei sintió que se deshinchaba como un globo de plástico.

—Bueno, eso sí que es verdad, pero es que cuando una no puede tirar de físico no le queda más remedio que desarrollar otras cosas.

—¡No digas eso! Eres preciosa tal y como eres, yo siempre quise tener tu trasero.

—Estás empezando a darme miedo, Kari.

—También eres lista a rabiar. Davis y yo todavía seguiríamos arrastrando las matemáticas de no ser por tu inestimable ayuda. ¿Quién es la mejor profe ahora? Punto para mí. Digo para ti.

Un amago de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yolei.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? Sabes que no te sienta bien la cerveza, que bastan dos tragos para que se te vaya la pinza y te pongas a hablar con los besugos en sireno.

—De hecho, creo que es d_oriathrin_, un dialecto del s_indarin_. A Kari le ha dado por coger mi diccionario de lenguas de la Tierra Media.

—¿Eres tú, T.K?

La sonrisa a medio hacer se ensanchó hasta convertirse en una completa.

—Parece que tenemos un infiltrado entre nosotras —canturreó Kari—. Pero ahora sigamos con la lista de virtudes que te definen. ¡Eres atrevida! En el buen sentido, por supuesto. ¿Recuerdas cuando me sacaste a cantar en el karaoke?

Lo recordaba. Fue la noche que alquilaron una habitación justo después de una copiosa comida navideña en la que abundó el cava y los azúcares en el postre. Se las había apañado para convencer a una por entonces apocada Hikari a que se enfundara un pelucón verde de plástico y saliera con ella al escenario a entonar una lamentable versión de _Don't Dream It's Over_.

—Reventamos cabezas esa noche —dijo Yolei con nostalgia.

—Nuestras voces empastaban muy bien —opinó Kari.

—Es que es muy fácil cantar a dúo con Miyako —intervino T.K—. Es muy buena con los intervalos y las variantes, además de ser una excelente compositora y guitarrista. Aunque lo mejor es su voz.

—Mi voz no tiene nada de especial.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Tiene un deje de angustia contenida que me gusta mucho. Cuando cantas country es una pasada.

—Tu marido me va a poner colorada, ¡será mejor que le pongas un bozal!

—Tiene razón —convino Kari—. Me gustaría que ella me diera clases. No te ofendas, T.K, pero contigo no me entero de nada.

—¡Bueno, parad ya! —exclamó Yolei—. Vais a hacer que vomite arcoíris si seguís por ahí.

—Una vez me dijiste que hacer el ridículo una vez al año no hacía daño. —De repente pareció como si Kari recuperara la timidez de sus años de adolescencia—. Con el tiempo he descubierto que no solo no hace daño, sino que es saludable.

Su voz, tal como había dicho Takeru, tuvo un marcado deje de angustia contenida al contestar:

—Echaba tanto de menos hablar con vosotros.

—Yo también echaba de menos hablar contigo, amiga —dijo Kari.

—Lo mismo digo, chicas.

Había algo dulce, casi aromatizante, en el silencio que siguió a esas palabras. Sentía su pecho expandirse y abrir un habitáculo para recibir aquella nueva y reconfortante sensación.

Kari fue la primera en romper el silencio. Más bien lo acarició con ternura. Habló con el cuidado de quien tiene algo preciado en sus manos.

—Si Davis estuviera aquí, diría lo mismo. No me extrañaría nada que fuera el que más ganas tiene de verte.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Yolei, interesada.

—Bueno, resulta que yo también soy buena observadora. No es por echarme flores, pero de hecho soy una autoridad en materia de interpretación fotográfica. Y da la casualidad de que tengo un par de fotografías en las que Davis te mira como nunca antes le he visto mirar a nadie. Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y yo en interpretación de almas también me considero una autoridad. En la universidad me decían "La Mística" por algo.

—Esto se pone interesante —comentó T.K.

—¿Qué me estás contando?

—Creo que a Davis le gustas —zanjó Kari con una risita siniestra —. Deberíais daros una oportunidad.

Yolei no se molestó en buscar el sentido a algo que no lo tenía. Kari afirmaba haber visto lo que quería ver, como aquellos que buscan formas concretas en las nubes y acaban encontrándolas por casualidad. Por otro lado, temía que las piezas se ensamblaran en su mente y llegara a la comprensión de lo inaudito. Era seguir un sendero angosto al borde de un abismo.

—Dejemos el tema aparcado por el momento, me da escalofríos —dijo Yolei— Tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo para pasar de la enemistad a la tolerancia.

—También tengo fotos tuyas con la misma expresión.

—Genial, eso confirma mi teoría de que estás loca.

—Kari tiene razón, Yolei —aseveró T.K con una tranquilidad que le sacó de quicio.

—Tú siempre le das la razón a tu esposita. Tu opinión no tiene ninguna validez. ¿No podríais besaros en público e ignorarme como hacen las parejas normales en lugar de entreteneros buscándome novio? Y ya que estáis, emparejadme con un magnate o una estrella de cine, no con uno que no tiene dónde caerse muerto.

_Mira, al menos eso que tenemos en común._

—Y es por eso que siempre serás nuestra madrina bruja —dijo Kari.

—¡Sois lo peor!

Yolei se echó a reír por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su mandíbula crujió y pareció recuperar la flexibilidad. Nada se sentía tan bien como reír después de una mala racha.

Se había equivocado con respecto a Kari. No había ninguna duda de que había cambiado, pero los cambios que había experimentado la habían enriquecido sin perder su esencia. No podía decirse lo mismo de ella.

—Oye, Kari, me gustaría disculparme por haber estado un poco borde antes —dijo con firmeza. A continuación, cogió aire y se dispuso a exponer el motivo de su irritación—. Ahora mismo no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento. Parece que el mundo se ha compinchado para hacerme la vida imposible, literalmente; ¡me han echado del piso y no tengo trabajo! Hace un rato no me hubiera planteado contárselo a nadie, pero al hablar con vosotros he sentido esa necesidad. Y Carlomagno murió ayer por la tarde, y yo… Nadie lo comprende.

Yolei tragó saliva y aguardó a que Kari le respondiera con algunas palabras de consuelo y le enviara los habituales abrazos a distancia. Todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un empujón para volver a ser una mujer fuerte.

—¿Kari? —preguntó inquieta al no recibir respuesta inmediata; Kari solía ser rápida para la misericordia.

Entonces se percató de que había consumido toda la batería.

**-Una de las inspiraciones de este capítulo es ese episodio de 02 en el que Kari y Yolei se dicen unas cuantas verdades y se lían a tortazos en el bosque.**

**-No sé si me acaba de convencer este capítulo, pero me da que a lo mejor es más agradable de leer que los otros. Sentía que si Yolei no tenía un pequeño respiro se le iría la pinza a lo bestia.**

**-Me ha dolido en el alma eliminar una parte en la que Kari y Yolei cantaban Come Sail Away por teléfono y T.K se les unía con la guitarra. Era todo tan chachipiruli que no podía permitirlo. Algo de eso queda en la referencia a la noche en la que cantaron a dúo en el karaoke.**


	10. Presa

Cuando se cortó la conexión, Yolei sintió como si una pompa de jabón estallara en el interior de su cabeza y su cuerpo se volviera diez veces más pesado. Acababan de cortar la luz en el piso, de modo que no podía hacer uso del teléfono fijo ni cargar la batería del móvil para contactar con ellos.

Caminó con torpeza a través del devastado salón mientras estudiaba su próximo movimiento. Su mente ofuscada solo tenía clara una cosa: que debía salir de la ciudad cuanto antes. Tenía que huir como un conejo escapa de los perros de caza, como un ñu que abandona la tierra muerta en busca de prados rebosantes de agua y pasto verde. Claro que los ñus, al igual que el resto de mamíferos migratorios, solían desplazarse en manadas…

Llenó su mochila de neopreno con una bolsa de aseo, las prendas de ropa que más estimaba y el libro de vegetales mutantes asesinos a medio terminar. Después reunió toda la documentación y la metió en el bolsillo interior junto con todas las fotografías anteriores a la mudanza. Finalmente, cargó al hombro su guitarra y salió a la calle acompañada de Daisuke.

Tenía la sensación de que dejaba en las ruinas parte de su identidad, pero estaba tan deseosa de alejarse pronto de allí que no le importaba correr el riesgo de perderla. No era una pieza fundamental como los años dorados de su juventud. Por su parte, podía quedarse en la niebla del olvido por toda la eternidad.

A la hora del crepúsculo el silencio en la ciudad era tan denso como las sombras que deambulaban por las calles. Yolei se sentía el centro de atención de miles de pares ojos que la observaban con incredulidad. Eran los ojos de la ciudad, que asistía impotente a la marcha de su presa más jugosa.

Yolei dio gracias de tener piernas. Con ellas podía moverse a nuevos destinos donde probar suerte, aunque sabía que la suerte nunca solía estar de su parte. Las ciudades, en cambio, estaban obligadas permanecer dónde las habían asentado. Tal vez por ello, de forma similar a las plantas carnívoras, habían desarrollado sus propios mecanismos de atracción en forma de promesas de libertad, riqueza y vanguardia.

Siguiendo su sombra oscilante fue a parar al Parque del Loto. La tarde era apacible allí. Los deportistas practicaban footing en los caminos, los jóvenes enamorados yacían en el césped y los patos del estanque se daban un banquete de restos vegetales y migas de pan, conformando una estampa bucólica tan solo empañada por la tenebrosa presencia de la joven vestida de negro y el gato del mismo color.

Yolei continuó arrastrando los pies por la grava, sin alzar la cabeza en busca de la belleza del verde que tanto veneraba y procurando apartar de su mente el dulce recuerdo de una intensa mañana de ejercicio con un viejo amigo. Atravesó la puerta de hierro forjado y se sentó en el muro de piedra serpentino que delimitaba el final del parque. Descansó la guitarra en su regazo y acarició el lomo de Daisuke con las uñas, erizando el negro pelaje del felino. Yolei no quería encariñarse demasiado con el animal, porque sabía que su lealtad se quebrantaría tan pronto como se diera cuenta de su incapacidad para sustentarle.

Permaneció allí sentada por un largo rato que dedicó a pensar en el tren que cogería. Por el momento descartaba regresar a su ciudad natal y ponerse a trabajar en la tienda de la familia. No quería enfrentarse todavía a todos aquellos que habían predicho que la vida en soledad la pondría a prueba y saldría perdiendo. Prefería malvivir antes que darles la satisfacción de ver que sus augurios se cumplían. Por no hablar de que éso supondría la renuncia de su independencia, la última reserva de autoestima que conservaba, la única torre de su castillo de sueños que la vida no había derribado del todo.

Sin embargo, por mucho que probara suerte en otra ciudad, nada aseguraba que las cosas salieran mejor. Había leído en una galleta de la fortuna que tocar fondo significaba que uno ya solo podía dirigirse hacia arriba, pero Yolei no estaba del todo de acuerdo con semejante afirmación. Cabía la posibilidad de que el suelo cediera bajo sus pies. ¿Y si caía a un abismo sin fondo? Tal vez la insatisfacción era algo tan natural en ella como el cabello azabache que tanto se empeñaba en colorear.

Pero eso no podía ser cierto. Tiempo atrás, en su época de estudiante, había sido feliz. Bajo el prisma roto y oxidado con el que ahora contemplaba el mundo, había gozado de todos los momentos de júbilo y todas las desilusiones que hacían de la vida una experiencia excitante. Ahora la balanza se inclinaba hacia un lado, y el desnivel era tan acusado que dudaba que algún día lograra recobrar el equilibrio perdido, pero si de algo no podía lamentarse era de no haber tenido tiempo de saborear la felicidad. Solo tenía que acudir a sus recuerdos para comprobarlo.

Caminó hasta el estanco más cercano y compró un paquete de tabaco. Rebuscó el mechero en la mochila, encendió el cigarrillo e inhaló con fuerza. Se sentía sucia por dentro. Imaginaba una sustancia pegajosa y negruzca estancada en lo más hondo de sus pulmones. De nuevo le urgía una ducha caliente y vaporosa.

A la quinta calada comenzó a preguntarse si los recuerdos, aquello a lo que se entregaba cuando le asaltaba el desánimo, era en realidad el fuel con el que se habían prendido fuego sus ilusiones. Y a medida que pensaba en ello, más plausible encontraba su teoría. De no haberse prendado por Matt, no habría aprendido que hasta el más ardiente de los amores tenía fecha de caducidad. De no haber conocido a Mimi, Kari y los demás, no habría llegado a saber qué tan importante era la amistad, ni estaría tratando de embriagarse para superar el vacío de su ausencia. Y si no hubiera comprado a Carl, ahora no tendría que lidiar con su muerte...

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que a su alrededor la gente empezaba a dispersarse, y los edificios se volvían más toscos y descuidados. Solo se dio cuenta del lugar donde había ido a parar al percatarse de la ausencia de su compañero felino.

—La calle Arcoíris —musitó—. Tengo que dejar de hablar sola.

Encontró a Daisuke no muy lejos de allí, temblando en unos brazos ajenos que acariciaban con enfermiza fascinación su brillante pelaje.

—Eh, tú, dame el gato —ordenó Yolei a la niña que había apresado a su mascota recién adoptada—. Tiene sífilis.

Tendría unos nueve o diez años. Vestía con un peto vaquero algo deshilachado y unas zapatillas rosas de _Minnie Mouse_. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos pequeñas coletas, y bajo una frente cuadrada y prominente dos ojos negros la miraban con incredulidad.

—¿Sífilis? —preguntó la niña.

—Aún eres muy joven para saber lo que es. Mira, las niñas como tú, cuando crecen y se enamoran del primer garrulo de turno que alaba sus tetas… —Yolei consiguió detener a tiempo la barbaridad que estaba a punto de salir de su boca—. Devuélveme a mi gato.

Dio un paso adelante y la niña retrocedió. Temiendo tener que echar a correr detrás de ella, Yolei alargó la mano y le arrebató a Daisuke de sus brazos. Como no podía ser de otro modo, la chiquilla se echó a llorar al instante.

—No seas tan exagerada, hay muchos otros gatos callejeros por esta zona —dijo Yolei, en un intento de autoconvencerse de que no estaba haciendo nada reprobable.

—El mío murió anoche —sollozó la niña.

Yolei bufó con pesadez. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de compadecerse de nadie más que de ella misma. Al final optó por ponerse de cuclillas a su lado y decirle:

—Sé que es duro, ayer mismo murió un pez al que quería muchísimo.

—Me da igual tu estúpido pez —replicó la niña con las mejillas encendidas.

Extrañamente, el comentario no le hizo perder los estribos. Dedujo por tanto que su condolencia debía de ser sincera. A fin de cuentas, los niños, al igual que los animales, no estaban desprovistos de sentimientos.

—No puedes robar las mascotas de los demás para superar la pérdida de la tuya —prosiguió Yolei—. Tu gato era único y ningún otro será capaz de sustituirle. Juega con tus amigos, lee para distraerte, bebe… zumo.

—¿Pero me lo vas a dar?

La niña se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y puso cara de cordero degollado. Por suerte, su experiencia en el voluntariado le había hecho inmune a esa sucia clase de artimañas.

—No, lo siento.

Esta vez fue la niña quien dio un paso al frente y ella la que retrocedió. Sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas, soltaban chispas incendiarias. Yolei nunca había visto tanto odio concentrado en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Pero la niña no avanzó un paso más. Sin dejar de mirarla con fiereza, se alejó sigilosamente hasta perderse en una callejuela cercana.

Cogió la guitarra que había dejado imprudentemente en el suelo e inspeccionó la estrecha calle que discurría entre dos hileras de casas. A un lado y a otro, las ventanas de las casas arrojaban luces ambarinas sobre los adoquines del suelo.

De algún lugar le llegó un grito agudo y penetrante que le puso los pelos de punta. El silencio siguió al grito, y luego rumores de pasos y murmullos de voces. En seguida reanudó la marcha. Resultaba peligroso demorarse en un lugar como la Calle Arcoíris.

—Ahí está.

La voz de la niña le llegó como una sentencia de muerte. Lentamente, giró el cuello hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Vio que la apuntaba con el dedo. El odio de sus ojos había dado paso a ese brillo tan característico de los lobos cuando están a punto de hincarle el diente a su presa.

Lo peor era que venía escoltada por un regimiento de niños. Reconoció a algunos de los matones que habían torturado a Daisuke en el portal de su antiguo edificio. La mayoría no tenían aspecto de amedrentarse fácilmente. No, esta vez tendría que aterrorizarles con su mejor interpretación.

Yolei empuñó la escoba a modo de arma y se puso a agitarla teatralmente por encima de su cabeza cual Gandalf bien puesto de hierba de la Comarca.

—¡Insensatos! No tenéis nada que hacer contra mí, domino el poder de las tinieblas y…

Al momento, algo pequeño y mortífero impactó contra el cepillo de la escoba y a punto estuvo de perderla de las manos. Supo que no le quedaba otra opción que la retirada cuando vio que el niño que la había atacado con el tirachinas cargaba una segunda piedra y la apuntaba con la liga tensada. Tiró a Daisuke al suelo y salió corriendo todo lo rápido que sus tacones altos le permitieron.

—¡Está bien, el gato es vuestro!

En respuesta, la niña profirió un grito de guerra que pareció descartar cualquier intención de negociación. Yolei no necesitó darse la vuelta para comprender que una masa enfurecida se había lanzado a perseguirla.

En su ingenuidad había llegado a creer que la ciudad dejaría que se escapara de sus garras sin más. No había sospechado que durante la calma de las últimas horas estuviera urdiéndose la más peligrosa de todas las pruebas.

Aulló de dolor al recibir un disparo en la cara interna del muslo, pero sus piernas, excitadas por algún raro instinto de supervivencia, se negaron a flaquear. Detenerse implicaba consecuencias funestas. Sabía que en los niños, a los en tantas ocasiones había divertido y sobrecogido con sus cuentos, no encontraría comprensión ni misericordia. Habían olido su miedo y su vulnerabilidad, y nada los detendría de ejercer la ley del más fuerte.

Daisuke, a su lado, era mancha negra y peluda que se pegaba a ella como si de una segunda sombra se tratara.

—¡Deja de seguirme de una maldita vez, gato estúpido! —le espetó, histérica—. Yo te salvé la vida, ¡devuélveme el favor dando la tuya por mí!

La caza la sacó de los suburbios y se extendió por calles más próximas al centro, arrastrando una imparable marea de perseguidores. La gente se los quedaba mirando embobados como si fueran parte de algún espectáculo callejero. El único policía disponible de la zona, a cargo de dirigir el tráfico, no reparó en ellos.

—Ah, ¿por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí?

Encontró una oportunidad de distracción al escabullirse con un grupo de turistas octogenarios e internarse en un callejón oscuro. Pegó su cuerpo a la pared enladrillada y contuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba cómo la horda de niños pasaba de largo y se perdía calle arriba.

Suspiró aliviada y se abrazó a su vieja guitarra, sin poder creer que se las hubiera apañado para dar esquinazo a todos esos críos. Era cierto lo que decían de que algunas personas, en situaciones límite, experimentaban un incremento de la resistencia y agilidad mental. Sin lugar a dudas, ella entraba en esa categoría. El sedentarismo era lo que la anulaba.

Caminó hasta el otro lado del angosto callejón y se encontró frente a unos viejos cines largo tiempo abandonados. Reconocía la calle. La estación de trenes no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Podría coger un tren con rumbo a lo desconocido. Sí, ahí estaba la solución. Asumir riesgos era justo lo que necesitaba para desoxidarse.

De pronto una enorme sombra se proyectó sobre una de las paredes. Yolei ahogó un grito al ver que algo peludo y monstruoso se arrojaba sobre ella para babosearle la cara. Guitarra en ristre, lanzó furiosas estocadas al aire que mantuvieron alejado al perrazo, que agitaba la lengua excitado.

Tardó un rato en comprender que no había nada que temer.

—¿Miyako? —preguntó, incrédula.

El lebrel afgano que compartía su nombre sacudió la cola en señal de respuesta y soltó un ladrido de triunfo. Yole sonrió y se acercó a la perra para acariciarle el lomo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —dijo con sinceridad—. ¡Pero en este callejón asqueroso vas a ensuciar tu hermoso pelaje de anuncio de champú perruno, chica!

—Menuda la que has armado —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—. No te veía montar un revuelo tan grande desde que entraste por error en el vestuario de los chicos.

Davis, a pocos metros de ella, respiraba con agitación. Descansaba los puños en las rodillas flexionadas, y tenía la cara empapada de sudor y el cabello cobrizo alborotado. Los labios del chico se curvaron con el cruce de miradas en la semioscuridad. Yolei, aturdida, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Las chicas en el colegio me llamaron zorra después de eso —reveló Yolei—. Por el contrario, mi popularidad con los chicos creció de forma considerable. Supongo que pensarían que era una ligera de cascos.

—Que todavía tengas dudas acerca de eso demuestra lo poco ligera de cascos que eras en realidad —se burló Davis—. Pero tranquila, ya me encargué de dejarles claro que eras una estrecha.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Es fácil verte cuando corres delante de un ejército de mocosos —respondió—. Además, tu estilo para vestir es inconfundible. ¿Y esa escoba?

Yolei hundió los ojos en el utensilio de limpieza. El palo de plástico que sujetaba se había deformado hasta parecer una retorcida escoba de bruja. Qué gracia.

—No lo sé. Es todo muy raro, si te digo la verdad.

—No te ofendas, pero tienes una pinta de lo más chunga. Necesitas ayuda, ¿verdad? —El tono de Davis denotó preocupación esta vez.

—Al margen de todo lo que hayas presenciado, puedo asegurarte que estoy en perfectas condiciones para ocuparme de mí misma —repuso Yolei— . Pero gracias por tu preocupación, Daisuke Motomiya.

—Siempre me llamas por mi nombre completo cuando estás cabreada —observó Davis.

Yolei se pasó la lengua por los labios, nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? ¿Por qué te fuiste a la entrevista con ropa deportiva?

—No era una entrevista de trabajo seria —se defendió el joven—. Querían saber si daba el perfil.

—¿Y acaso conseguiste el puesto? No. Ni si quiera lo intentaste. Prácticamente rogaste para que no te lo dieran. Te fuiste tan rápido como viniste.

Davis frunció el ceño.

—Espera, ¿eso significa que querías que me quedara más tiempo?

—Claro que quería que te quedaras un poco más, pedazo de imbécil —admitió, ruborizada—. Hacía mucho que no recibía una visita de un amigo.

La conversación estaba empezando a ponerse incómoda. Por eso, casi agradeció que los alaridos de los niños a los que creía haber eludido retumbaran de repente por el otro extremo del callejón. Luego corrió espantada a refugiarse detrás de Davis.

—No te preocupes, sé tratar con niños —le tranquilizó.

—Si la cosa se pone muy fea, te usaré como escudo humano.

—Eres encantadora.

—Lo sé.

Davis le hizo retroceder hasta que ambos salieron del estrecho paso. Un instante después los niños habían recorrido la totalidad del callejón y se paraban en torno a ellos, enseñándoles los dientes como animales enrabietados.

Davis hizo una seña a uno que llevaba consigo una pelota de plástico.

—¿Queréis que os enseñe un truco? Tranquilo, no te la voy a quitar.

Davis esbozó una sonrisa que parecía sincera. Algunos de los niños relajaron un poco la postura. Los que tensaban sus tirachinas lo miraron con curiosidad.

El gato, subido a lo alto de un armario desechado, contemplaba impávido el devenir de los acontecimientos. Miyako corría en círculos haciendo ondear su sedoso cabello y dejando un rastro de baba a su paso.

—¿Qué me dices, tío? Será un segundo de nada. Luego de eso podréis seguir persiguiendo a esta mamarracha de aquí.

El balón voló en dirección a Davis, que lo atrapó con las piernas e inició un juego de toques.

—Sé un truco especial para dominar el balón —explicó.

El público, hipnotizado, olvidó momentáneamente al gato. Sabiendo que se los había metido en el bolsillo, Davis pasó de dominar el balón con el empeine a elevarlo gradualmente con toques de rodilla, pecho, cabeza y espalda. Alguien dejó escapar una sonora exclamación de admiración. Confiado, procedió a ejecutar maniobras más complicadas, empujando el balón a su espalda con un puntapié y devolviéndolo de nuevo al frente con un golpe de talón.

—Quien lo atrape tendrá una clase gratis.

Entonces elevó por última vez el balón y asestó un chute que lo envió muy lejos de allí. La reacción fue la esperada; los niños salieron disparados detrás de la pelota, dejando a la chiquilla que los comandaba pateando el suelo con furia y fulminándolos con la mirada.

Davis se ofreció a cargar con la guitarra de Yolei, y juntos atravesaron el callejón para salir a la calle paralela. Gato y perra dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y trotaron al lado de sus respectivos dueños, que acababan de entrelazar las manos en medio de la huida.

**¿Conseguirá Yolei salir del agujero en el que se encuentra o la infelicidad la acompañará toda la vida? ¿Y por qué ha aparecido de repente Davis? ¿Sustituirá la perra Miyako a Selena Gómez como embajadora de Pantene? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo y último capítulo.**

**Por si no ha quedado claro, con Davis y Yolei me estoy refiriendo a los humanos, mientras que Daisuke y Miyako hacen referencia a las mascotas.**


	11. Un tren se va

Yolei no había imaginado que algo tan sencillo como correr pudiera llegar a ser tan placentero. Seguía huyendo de los belicosos niños, seguía corriendo para salvar la vida, pero esta vez, de nuevo con Davis apremiándole a un lado y Miyako entorpeciendo su ritmo al otro, parecía que hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo a la mañana de ejercicio que aquel estúpido mensaje telefónico había echado a perder. Solo que ahora disfrutaba. La velocidad emborronaba la caterva de edificios que los envolvía y sacudía las luces de tráfico a su alrededor. Corrieron acompañados por el murmullo de los neumáticos acariciando el asfalto y la umbría frescura de las calles, pisando de cuando en cuando los charcos de agua estancada que se encontraban a su paso, que resplandecían como efluvios de sol al contacto con la luz nacarada. Los chapoteos amortiguaban los cuchicheos y creaban una armonía agradable con las risas idiotas que escapaban de sus cuerpos calientes. Eran jóvenes, estaban vivos y nadie podía pararles los pies. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yolei era capaz de apreciar la belleza de la ciudad.

Atravesaron de cabo a rabo un mercado de especias aromáticas y enfilaron por una calle desierta en dirección a la plaza del templo budista. Acababan de subir las escaleras de un puente peatonal cuando Yolei sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo. Davis se había parado en seco.

—Creo que los hemos despistado —aseguró, y acto seguido se dejó caer al suelo de paneles de metal—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No soy de cristal, Davis —dijo Yolei, esbozando una sonrisa que hacía juego con sus mejillas encendidas—. Por lo que veo, no se puede decir lo mismo de ti.

—Estoy un poco dejado últimamente.

—Interesante.

Yolei lo escrutó tras los cegadores reflejos de sus lentes redondeadas. Bajo la holgura de su camiseta no se adivinaba una barriga incipiente, sino una reducción considerable de masa corporal.

—Estás un poco más delgado. No es para morirse, a las chicas nos gusta estar delgadas.

Davis arrugó la nariz y estiró las piernas, dejando a la vista las arrugas de su pantalón vaquero.

—Me gustaba más cuando tenía más músculo. Ahora me siento torpe, débil y poco sano.

—Eres un poco obsesivo con el tema de la salud. —Tendió su mano hacia él, pero Davis rehusó y se levantó por su cuenta.

Frente a frente, Yolei se percató por primera vez de que se había rasurado la barba. No le quedaba mal. Siempre había tenido un rostro un tanto infantil, y a ese tipo de caras el vello facial nunca sienta muy bien.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías que me quedara? —preguntó Davis.

Yolei dejó de sonreír y se cruzó de brazos, meditando la respuesta.

—Tampoco te dije lo contrario.

—Pues esa fue la impresión que me dio —repuso Davis.

—Bueno, tú también te fuiste sin despedirte, así que ambos hemos pecado de negligencia con el otro.

—Eso no es cierto, te envié un mensaje…

—Que no respondí porque estaba enfadada contigo —le cortó Yolei, camuflando el tono desafiante de su voz con una súbita risotada—. No era el momento adecuado.

Davis se encogió de hombros y resopló.

—¿Y cómo quieres que sepa cuándo es el momento adecuado? ¡Siempre estás enfadada!

—Solo cuando estás cerca —dijo Yolei—. Venga, vamos a sentarnos un rato. Ahora sí que me noto para el arrastre.

Ocuparon un banco en el tramo central del puente. Al frente, un río de agua gris serpenteaba entre edificaciones de estilo victoriano, bajo un cielo de nubes rosas y esponjosas como algodón de azúcar. En algún lugar al que Yolei no se atrevía a dirigir la vista, una pobre infeliz destrozaba inmisericordemente uno de los mejores temas de Norah Jones. Definitivamente se mudaría a algún sitio donde pudiera comprar legalmente una francotiradora.

Sacó el paquete de tabaco rubio que había comprado en la máquina expendedora y se encendió un cigarro que le fue arrebatado antes de llevárselo a los labios. Davis arrojó el cigarrillo al río y Yolei se levantó a tiempo de ver cómo la punta encendida trazaba un arco naranja desde el puente y se apagaba en las tranquilas aguas sin hacer el menor ruido.

Davis compuso una sonrisa estúpida como disculpa. Yolei lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Eres un terrorista medioambiental!

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

—Desde antes de que empezáramos a salir en grupo —explicó Yolei. Comprendiendo que Davis no la dejaría en paz con el tabaco, devolvió la cajetilla a la mochila y cerró la cremallera de un tirón—. Hace poco que decidí volver al hábito.

—Pues ya lo estás dejando. —Y encantado de que se le hubiera dado la oportunidad de sacar a relucir lo que había aprendido en uno de los tantos cursos de formación con los que había intentado hacer posible una vida laboral sin estudios universitarios, pasó a enumerar los efectos a corto y largo plazo que ocasionaba el consumo irresponsable de drogas, tabaco y alcohol—. Es una putada todo eso, ¿sabes?

Yolei asentía de forma mecánica. Davis, que no había probado un pitillo en su vida, creía que dejar de fumar era tan fácil como ponerse a dieta. El joven calló unos segundos, como si esperara a que su promesa de dejarlo se solidificase en el silencio. Luego esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona y miró con engreimiento la puesta de sol.

—Me encantan los atardeceres —dijo.

—Yo los detesto —opinó Yolei—. Y las noches.

—Las prefiero a las mañanas.

Había llegado su turno de exhibirse.

—Según un diccionario de sueños que leí, soñar con el amanecer es un presagio de que toda tu vida sufrirá pruebas difíciles por causa de la presunción y la vanidad.

—Eh, ¿y eso a qué viene? Yo no sueño con amaneceres.

Yolei se encogió de hombros. Tenía tanto miedo de que Davis la sorprendiera con un derroche de ingenio inesperado que había contestado con la primera referencia culta que se le había venido a la mente. Sospechaba —al igual que había sospechado en su encuentro anterior— que se había empecinado en demostrar que no era un estúpido, y Yolei se negaba a sustituir la imagen mental que había almacenado durante años (el niño escandaloso que montaba un numerito en la red de escalada del parque cuando no era correspondido) por una más seductora (el hombre en el que se había convertido, capaz de decir cosas con sentido, cuya piel aceitunada resplandecía llamativamente con los haces dorados).

—Pero también significa cosas buenas —rectificó—. Así que yo no le daría mucha importancia a las interpretaciones de sueños.

—No pensaba dársela —dijo Davis—. ¿Sabes qué? De todas formas, no creo que odie los amaneceres por algún rollo del subconsciente.

¿Desde cuándo había aprendido esa palabra? Yolei decidió pensar que desconocía su significado. Lo había visto en multitud de ocasiones adoptar esa actitud de enteradillo (sin saber él nada de lo que presumía saber) delante de las chicas a las que quería conquistar… Lo que significaba que, de estar en lo cierto, ahora mismo estaba siendo el objeto de conquista de su amigo. Expulsó aquella idea de su mente y se apresuró a levantar murallas defensivas y excavar hondos fosos alrededor de su castillo de sueños para contenerla.

Corrió una cortina de pelo morado entre ellos.

—¿Sabes? —Davis reclamaba su atención otra vez—. Creo que lo de que me gusten más las tardes que las mañanas puede tener una explicación más simple.

—¿Como qué?

Su voz sonó demasiado brusca. Davis estiró las piernas y se llevó las manos a la nuca. A diferencia de ella, parecía tener un control total de la situación.

Sin embargo, Yolei discernió una nota de incertidumbre cuando tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Por la mañana es cuando más tiempo tengo de pensar.

Yolei rodeó las piernas con ambos brazos y rio sin gracia.

—Muy típico de ti.

Sintió que clavaba sus ojos en su nuca, pero ella hizo todo lo posible por evitar el contacto visual.

—Por la noche salgo de fiesta. —Oyó cómo tragaba saliva—. He conocido a un grupo de gente con la que ir por ahí y tomar unas copas casi todos los días.

—¿Casi todos los días?

—También trato de esforzarme por hacer cosas y encontrar trabajo. Es la hostia de difícil, ¿sabes? Siempre hay alguien mejor. Siempre.

—No puedes dejar de intentarlo.

—Y lo hago —aseguró con firmeza, matizando sus palabras con una ruda afirmación de la cabeza que rápidamente mudó en una convulsión involuntaria—. Pero por las noches, cuando casi todo está cerrado, aprovecho para salir de fiesta y relajarme un poco. No soporto el silencio. Por eso me voy a discotecas donde ponen música a todo volumen. Un tipo de música que a ti te haría estallar la cabeza —agregó con una risa poco convincente.

—En realidad tengo gustos más variados de lo que la gente piensa —reveló Yolei.

Pensó que le hubiera gustado oír algo de dubstep en lugar de aquella canción de Norah Jones. Le crispaba los nervios, y estaba empezando a dudar de que solo fuera por la chirriante voz que interpretaba sin un ápice de musicalidad.

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountaintop_

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you_

—¿Cómo te ganas la vida? —preguntó Yolei con voz temblorosa.

—Todavía no soy independiente —respondió—. Tengo un pequeño depósito de dinero con lo que he ahorrado con algún que otro trabajo. No es gran cosa.

—E intuyo que lo despilfarras en esas fiestas de las que hablas.

Davis se revolvía incómodo a su lado. Estaba a punto de ponerse a la defensiva.

—Intento gastar lo menos posible —replicó—. Es eso o… No es que… A ver…

Una parte de ella disfrutaba de verlo tan aturullado. En el instituto había perdido mucho tiempo recalcándole la importancia de no dejar aparcados los estudios. Recordaba con especial irritación una tarde en la que ella se había presentado en su casa cargada con una ingente cantidad de material escolar y la firme intención de allanar el camino a una oveja descarriada. Tras una hora infructuosa de mucho gritar y utilizar los libros de texto como porras y armas arrojadizas, desistió de su intento y dio la razón a sus padres y todos los profesores que lo habían soportado: Davis Motomiya era un caso perdido.

—No es que no haya madurado nada en todos estos años —arrancó a decir finalmente—. He dejado el equipo de fútbol.

Yolei descorrió la cortina morada y lo miró como si acabara de declararse en huelga de hambre. Davis era el mejor jugador de la plantilla de Odaiba. Tal vez alardeara de ello más de lo recomendable, tal vez le faltara un poco más de disciplina y careciera de coordinación con el resto de miembros del equipo, pero nadie con dos dedos de frente podía negar que, en última instancia, todo el equipo dependiera de la intuición y el rápido juego de pies del delantero centro. Daisuke Motomiya, que portaba con insolente fanfarronería el número diez en el dorso de su camiseta, parecía dar siempre con la estrategia ganadora con la misma facilidad que una obsesiva de la limpieza detecta rastros de suciedad imperceptibles al ojo común. A su mente acudieron imágenes del día que su equipo se alzó con la victoria dejando por los suelos a la escuela más elitista del país. Se habían presentado con las flamantes equipaciones plateadas de su escuela, y no habían perdido un segundo de su tiempo en pavonearse por los pasillos y comentar a viva voz el lamentable estado de su instituto en comparación con el lujo y la armonía arquitectónica del que se consideraban dignos representantes. Davis les había metido seis goles por la escuadra, y con cada uno de ellos Yolei se había estremecido con salvaje placer. Incluso la señorita Maki, la severa orientadora escolar a la que Davis había causado no pocos dolores de cabeza, se había deshecho en aplausos orgullosos cuando éste le dedicó uno de los goles. Era en el campo de juego, y no en ningún otro sitio, donde Davis ofrecía un rendimiento irreprochable.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Davis se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre ha decidido que tengo que pagarlo por mi cuenta, y a mí no me llega porque ya no cuento con la beca —explicó atropelladamente—. Lo entiendo: él es el que trae el dinero a casa.

—Creo que en eso consiste madurar.

Yolei no había pensado su respuesta, que encontró hipócrita hasta decir basta, pues ante Davis siempre se esforzaba por aparentar más madurez de la que tenía. Si crecer consistía en ceñirse al plan de vida asignado por los padres, entonces ella era la persona más inmadura que cupiera imaginar. Davis no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gruñido de insatisfacción, y Yolei se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente por primera vez. Parecía joven y viejo a la vez. Habían mutilado su sueño, y de la herida sangrante bullía rabia a borbotones, pero también distinguía una sustancia diferente, una especie de fría resignación que ponía dominio a sus impulsos.

—No me hagas caso —dijo Yolei.

Davis se llevó las manos a la nuca y chasqueó la lengua.

—De todas formas, sería un poco tonto a estas alturas. Casi todos los futbolistas se retiran del mundillo a los treinta y pocos, y nosotros estamos casi más cerca de la treintena que de la veintena.

—Somos jóvenes —contestó Yolei. Que lo dijera ella, que era un año mayor que él, hizo que se sintiera un poco ridícula—. Todavía somos jóvenes —repitió, cayendo en un ridículo aún mayor.

No quería recordar que el tiempo no se detenía por nada ni por nadie, ni que toda la gente que la rodeaba se mantenía a flote mientras ella era sacudida de un lado a otro por corrientes que no podía dominar.

—¿Y qué tal esas juergas nocturnas?

—Oh, pues eso, juergas. —Davis se frotó la nariz con indiferencia—. Nada que ver con las que hacíamos en casa de Kari.

Yolei se alegró de cambiar de tema. El señor y la señora Yagami eran un matrimonio poco convencional. Una vez se hacían cargo de los temibles pagos de fin de mes, alquilaban una habitación en un hotel del amor y pasaban allí todo el fin de semana. Era su forma de mantener prendida la llama del matrimonio y asegurarse la confianza de sus hijos, quienes disponían de la casa para lo que se les antojara. Así que, una vez al mes, el piso de los Yagami se convertía en el punto de encuentro de todo tipo de estudiantes deseosos de disfrutar resguardados de la ilegalidad. En aquellas fiestas, Taichi Yagami podía cuidar de que nadie se acercara más de la cuenta a su hermana pequeña mientras ésta trataba encubiertamente de convencer a Sora Takenouchi para que perdonara las constantes meteduras de pata de su hermano. A veces, sobre todo cuando no estaba demasiado ocupada trabajando codo con codo con Davis para ahuyentar al grupo de pelandruscas que tenían a Takeru en el punto de mira (ella les cortaba el rollo de mala manera y él las espantaba inconscientemente al insinuárseles), se unía a la conversación para cotillear y brindarles sus apreciaciones, que solían ser bien recibidas: como llevaba gafas y se expresaba con determinación y elocuencia, todos daban por hecho que era una persona inteligente. Llegado un punto de la fiesta, Kari, Takeru, Davis y ella solían salir a estirar las piernas y tomar un poco el fresco, no sin antes apoderarse de una botella de cerveza para turnársela por el camino. A esa hora, cuando el alba comenzaba a clarear el cielo y las estrellas se perdían en el azul diluido que precede al amanecer, las calles de la ciudad adquirían un magnetismo especial, por lo que no se sobresaltaba al oír de vez en cuando el disparo de la cámara réflex de Kari. También albergaba, nítida y fresca como las primeras gotas de rocío, la imagen de Davis cogido a una farola cercana, dando vueltas y más vueltas, haciendo ondear la camiseta que se había colgado al cuello en un arrebato de deliciosa locura adolescente.

—¿Y qué hay de tu vida?

La voz rasgó el delicado tejido de sus recuerdos.

—Me va bien. Ahora me va bien. Y mañana me irá mejor.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. —Yolei se impacientó. Quería que siguieran hablando de otros tiempos más felices—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te va a ti?

—Ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? —Davis sacudió la cabeza a un lado y otro, frotándose las manos como si fuera invierno y el frío las hubiese entumecido—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Las luces, la música y la compañía ayudan, pero no llenan. Ves a gente ir y venir, bebes con ellos y acabas en su casa; pero al día siguiente no quieren saber nada de ti. Nadie quiere formar parte de tu vida.

—Sigue buscando hasta que encuentres a la chica adecuada —dijo Yolei con voz queda.

—No hablaba solo de ligues, pero, ya que lo mencionas, no me está yendo muy bien en ese terreno—admitió—. No me cuesta impresionarlas; el problema es que ninguna me soporta cuando me conoce de verdad.

—No necesitas a nadie a tu lado para ser feliz.

—Ya, bueno. Puede que tengas razón.

Guardaron un momento de silencio, acompañados por el silbante sonido del tranvía al deslizarse sobre los rieles metálicos. La intérprete de Norah Jones había dejado de tocar hacía tiempo. Una nube ominosa se cernía sobre sus cabezas. No tardaría en anochecer.

—Teníamos algo puro.

Yolei abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que teníamos nosotros cuatro. —murmuró Davis. Acto seguido, como si se hubiera arrepentido de la forma en la que se había expresado inicialmente, como si hubiera faltado a su pasado, alzó la cabeza y chilló—: ¡Era puro!

Yolei se levantó de un salto del banco y avanzó hacia el borde del puente. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que sus entrañas desafiaban a la razón y tomaban todo el control. Apoyó las manos en la barandilla y gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡Era puro!

Su voz reverberó por todo el canal. Al principio creyó haber removido las plácidas aguas con una ráfaga de energía liberadora, porque el escenario ante el que se hallaba acababa de sufrir una repentina distorsión. Luego notó que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

—¿Qué haces, loca?

Sonaba más preocupado que divertido.

—Que se entere esta maldita ciudad —bramó Yolei, y la humedad de sus ojos desapareció de repente, como si la tristeza se hubiera replegado hacia dentro.

Daisuke se había subido a la barandilla, su oscura sombra danzando en la superficie de las aguas verde oscuro. Sintió un escalofrío al notar la mano de Davis rozando la suya.

—Tía, sigues sin contarme nada —susurró—. Estás rara.

—¿Y tú no? Todavía no te has metido conmigo.

—Tenía que decirte algo.

—¡Daisuke! —gritó al gato, sin dejar de vigilar a Davis por el rabillo del ojo—. Baja de ahí, tengo vértigo y se me está removiendo el estómago al verte.

—¿Le has puesto mi nombre al gato? —observó Davis con asombro— ¿Tanto me has echado de menos?

Aunque se obligaba a no girar el rostro hacia él, sabía que sus labios se habían curvado hasta formar una sonrisa tan pronunciada como la luna creciente que ya se dejaba ver en la noche.

—Le he puesto Daisuke porque es igual de feo que tú —replicó.

—Pues yo… Digamos que no le puse Miyako a mi perra por eso. Ni si quiera por dar latigazos con el pelo como te dije.

Yolei tuvo que apoyarse en la escoba que sujetaba en la mano para no caerse. Con la otra aferró el frío metal del puente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Davis soltó un resoplido de disgusto, como si le reprochara que ignorase la evidencia que flotaba delante de sus narices.

—Venga, allá vamos —comenzó Davis, moviendo los brazos a un lado y a otro. Parecía que estuviera calentando antes de correr la maratón—. Resulta que tú, o al menos yo lo sospecho, no eres la... —Se interrumpió para tomar aire—. Joder, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan fácil con las otras y tan complicado contigo? Ayúdame un poco, anda.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Irritado y en conflicto consigo mismo, Davis se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se mordió el labio inferior. Contuvo una maldición.

Yolei apoyó la escoba en el pasamano y se cruzó de brazos, aparentando aplomo y seguridad. Ni en ese momento le pasó por alto que se trataba más bien un gesto de autoprotección.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Davis?

Se dio un pequeño masaje en la cabeza con los nudillos, como si con ello pretendiera estimular la parte del cerebro donde se almacenan las ideas brillantes. Al final, tomó aire y arrojó una frase que a Yolei le sonó a conjuro satánico.

—Siempre ando en busca de damiselas en peligro.

Por un instante, Davis se convirtió en una parodia de sí mismo y Yolei lo encontró más grotesco y despreciable que nunca. Luego percibió su incomodidad. Estaba hablando en serio, estaba declarando su intención de convertir la amistad que habían forjado a lo largo de los años en algo tan incierto, bello y terrible que su pérdida sin duda supondría la extinción absoluta de la poca cordura que le quedaba, además de un dolor inimaginable.

—¿Yolei?

Yolei achinó los ojos y torció la boca. Cualquiera que la hubiera conocido no habría podido reconocerla tras la máscara en la que ahora se ocultaba.

—¡No soy una damisela, tonto! —Lo apuntó con la escoba, mirándolo con una fiereza que a Davis le heló la sangre.

Lo que tanto había aguardado y temido estaba sucediendo. Pero estaba preparada para prender fuego a las mariposas en el estómago. Aferrarse a esa esperanza sería como encadenarse a un salvavidas de plomo: un amor absurdo, condenado a perecer lenta y dolorosamente. No estaba dispuesta a soportar más de lo que había soportado ya.

—Qué coj…

Davis recibió un escobazo en el hombro izquierdo antes de que pudiera responder.

—¡Soy una bruja, imbécil, no una princesa!

En ese momento, un hombre que paseaba con su perro se detuvo al oír los gritos. Miró a uno y a otro alternativamente y dijo:

—¿Le está molestando este joven, señorita?

El hombre huyó despavorido y desapareció en la oscuridad en cuanto Yolei se lanzó a atacar de nuevo. Asestó un nuevo escobazo en el otro hombro y luego arremetió contra su cabeza con golpes débiles pero constantes. Pensaba que, si le golpeaba la cabeza repetidas veces, tal vez lograra desprender de ella esa idea descabellada que se le había metido.

Justo cuando creía que las cosas podrían mejorar, justo ahora que había empezado a construir una nueva coraza con la que guarecerse de futuros vendavales. Con una estúpida frase Davis la había desarmado del todo, y ahora se encontraba incapaz de poner freno a sus ataques. Todo lo que tenía en mente era conseguir que la odiara lo suficiente como para que todo lo que concernía a ellos dos volviera a la normalidad.

Davis se las apañó para interceptar la escoba. Ambos se apresuraron a coger cada extremo con las dos manos y forcejear con todas sus fuerzas. Davis, que era más fuerte que su locura, se la arrebató y la tiró al río. Entonces Yolei se quedó mirando cómo se hundía en las oscuras aguas, y Davis aprovechó aquel segundo de distracción para frenarla con su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres estarte quieta?

—¿Y tú quieres dejar de hacerme daño?

En realidad la inmovilizaba sin producirle daño alguno. Sujetaba sus muñecas sin llegar a retorcerlas. Supo por eso que estaba poniendo en práctica el _agobiapetardas_, una técnica de artes marciales que él mismo había afirmado inventar. Nadie lo ponía en duda, pues no tenía la menor complicación.

—Se llama así porque solo se puede emplear con mujeres —había dicho un día, henchido de orgullo—. El _agobiapetardos _es mucho más brutal, pero eso es otro tema. Ésta solo se puede usar para pararle los pies a una novia despechada y con cuchillo. ¿Alguien quiere probar? Lo siento, Kari, no puedo hacerlo contigo: me caes demasiado bien. ¡Yolei, ven aquí!

El _agobiapetardas_ tenía el defecto de paralizar solo la parte superior del cuerpo, de manera que un simple rodillazo bastaba para liberarse de ella. Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, la llave se transformó en un abrazo, y ella se vio obligada a hundir la cabeza en su pecho.

Rompió a llorar.

—Odio las mañanas, las tardes y las noches.

Sollozaba mientras empapaba de lágrimas su camiseta y oía los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y ensordecedores como tambores de guerra. Sintió cómo la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo se propagaba por el suyo y evaporaba la angustia desde el interior. El suelo, que hacía unos momentos le parecía resquebrajarse a su alrededor, permanecía firme y sólido bajo sus pies.

—Y Carl…

Davis la reconfortó con un siseo.

—Lo sé. Vine tan pronto como pude.

Detectaba cierto pesar en su voz. Así que correspondió al abrazo; extendió los brazos por detrás de su espalda y lo estrechó con fuerza.

—Algún día encontrarás a la chica que estás buscando —susurró Yolei—. Lo siento. Te he herido de todas las formas posibles.

Davis enterró el rostro en su cabello morado.

—No pasa nada, me irá bien. —Le sorprendió la serenidad de su voz; a veces podía ser tan buen actor como ella—. Tenía que intentarlo, ya me conoces.

Estuvieron abrazados cinco minutos más, sin escuchar nada más que sus respiraciones y el silbido del viento que las acompasaba. Yolei fue la primera en romper el contacto.

Bajaron las escaleras metálicas del puente y anduvieron por una calle concurrida. Pese a que seguía pareciendo un esperpento negro, ya no se sentía el blanco de cientos de miradas curiosas. Se le ocurrió que quizá la ordinaria presencia de su amigo le otorgaba cierta normalidad a ojos de la gente. O a lo mejor era el hecho de no tener una escoba vieja colgando del brazo lo que marcaba la diferencia.

Una vez que se aseguró de que estaba en plenas facultades para retomar el tema sin montar un numerito, preguntó:

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—Cuando quedamos juntos por última vez.

Los graznidos de los patos. Las briznas de hierba fresca. El té de frambuesas que había preparado Kari, la playa al atardecer y la estrella fugaz. De algún modo, todas aquellas sensaciones y remembranzas habían acabado velando lo verdaderamente importante.

«Comprenderás que esté soltera dada la escasez de príncipes azules que pueblan este mundo miserable»

«Yo no busco una princesa. Hay tías atractivas y simpáticas, claro, pero eso no basta. O quizá sobra. Creo que podría estar con una chica normal que fuera solo simpática. Lo más importante es que ella esté dispuesta a quererme también, ya sabes. Que sea recíproco y no intente cambiarme»

—Fue como volver a experimentar esa pureza de la que hablaba —continuó Davis—. Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien con alguien. Así que pensé que estar en una relación contigo podría ser interesante y tener futuro. Pero luego te vi tan independiente que abandoné mi esperanza y me marché. Además, he estado leyendo sobre indirectas y creo que acerté, ¿no?

Yolei no supo que contestar. A veces no sabía si enviaba indirectas o alejaba a la gente de su vida inconscientemente.

—¿Por qué pensaste que lo nuestro tendría futuro?

—Llegué a la conclusión de que ninguna chica me ha aguantado tanto tiempo como tú.

—Tiene algo de sentido —convino, encontrando la respuesta sorpresivamente divertida—, pero, por esa regla de tres, tu madre debería estar la primera en la lista. O tu hermana Jun.

—Ahora que lo dices, estoy viviendo con ella y su novio. Es muy patético, pero lo prefiero a seguir durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que mi padre. ¡Oye! Podrías venirte a vivir con nosotros.

—Me llevaba bien con tu hermana —dijo Yolei—. Nos gustaba aliarnos para fastidiarte.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Davis hablaba en tono impaciente—. Estará encantada de verte de nuevo, y podrías ayudarme con las tareas del hogar. Como no tengo trabajo, me tiene esclavizado en su piso.

—Es muy precipitado.

—¡Piénsalo!

—Está bien —concedió Yolei—. Voy a dar un pequeño paseo para aclarar mis ideas y te digo.

—Vale, ¿dónde quieres ir?

—No, Davis, necesito estar sola. ¡Cómprate una hamburguesa mientras tanto! —Señaló un _McDonalds_ a pocos metros de ellos.

Davis accedió a esperarla con una docilidad que le hizo sospechar. Cogió a Daisuke del suelo y cruzó el largo paso de peatones. Antes de internarse en una calle con edificaciones en obras, echó un vistazo a sus espaldas; Davis se hallaba delante de una estatua de Ronald McDonald, al amparo de las luces rojas y ámbar que emitía el resplandeciente cuerpo del payaso. Cogió aire y aligeró el paso. La estación estaba a menos de cinco minutos y, si se daba prisa, llegaría a tiempo para coger el último tren. Aunque ahora sabía que el riesgo era el camino a seguir, por nada en el mundo quería convertirse en la causante y testigo de la corrupción de aquella pureza que tanto apreciaba. Porque si de algo estaba segura era que todo aquello que amaba intensamente se convertía en cenizas tarde o temprano. Davis había confundido el placer de la amistad con amor verdadero, y en su ingenuidad desconocía que, al ir en busca de una cosa, estaba condenando a la muerte las dos.

Sin embargo, no eran pocas las veces que se había sorprendido pensando en él como un rayo de esperanza. Y cuando compró el ticket y salió a la intemperie a esperar el tren de las diez y una ráfaga de viento gélido la embistió por la espalda, supo con terrible claridad lo mucho que echaría de menos el tacto y la calidez de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo.

Se consoló con la esperanza de que, al cabo de unos días, dejara de pensar en él de esa forma. Además, y en menor medida, temía que Jun Motomiya no la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Kari había dejado atrás su timidez, Matt se había convertido en un símbolo de desamor y Davis era ahora atractivo y agradable. Todo cambiaba a su alrededor. Sí, Jun también debía de haber cambiado mucho. Probablemente ahora era más responsable y no estaba para tonterías amorosas.

Más aturdida que nunca, Yolei se abrió paso por los vagones. Mientras lo hacía, veía pasar todo tipo de gente desagradable: un muchacha que lloraba con todo el rímel corrido, un borracho aparentando no serlo, un grupo de escandalosos niños sin padres… Y se acordó de la tarde que murió Carlomagno. En la gente que tan realizada y satisfecha le parecía desde la mugrienta azotea de aquel destartalado edificio que quería olvidar. Una imagen no basta para juzgar el alma de una persona; y ella, que había fingido hasta el último momento tener una vida que no se correspondía con la realidad, lo debía de saber mejor que nadie.

_La infelicidad es la pandemia universal. _

No obstante, sabía también que un abrazo en el momento oportuno es capaz de devolverle la vida a la persona más miserable. Se dijo que, llegado el momento, pondría su granito de arena en algún programa de voluntariado.

El tren abandonaba la estación hacia un horizonte desconocido. Yolei apoyó la frente en el cristal de vidrio templado y contempló por última vez la ciudad; era mucho más bonita desde lejos. A continuación, cogió el móvil y tecleó un texto de disculpa dirigido a Davis, al que insertó el mensaje de ánimo por el fracaso de su entrevista que no había llegado a enviar por orgullo. Estaba a punto de mandarlo cuando se abrió la puerta del vagón y apareció el susodicho con su perra, que olisqueaba su rastro como un perro policía. Su reacción instantánea fue revolver en el bolso con la intención de improvisar un disfraz con lo que encontrara; rápidamente se cubrió la cabeza con su manta morada con dibujos de estrellas a modo de mantilla y ocultó sus ojos tras unas aparatosas gafas de sol con forma de corazón.

—¿Se puede ser más cabezota? —Davis liberó a Miyako para que la empapara con sus babas—. ¡Nadie te supera! ¿Y en serio creías que iba a quedarme ahí parado como un estúpido con lo zumbada que estás? Ofendes a mi inteligencia.

—¿Perdona? —Yolei formó una cruz con sus brazos para protegerse del ataque del chucho.

Davis frotó el cogote de Miyako. Luego se irguió ante Yolei. Apenas medía un par de centímetros más que ella, pero al estar encogida en su asiento se sentía ridículamente minúscula. Davis apoyó los brazos en el portaequipajes del techo y su sombra la engulló por completo. Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que le sacaba media cabeza…

—Estaba a punto de enviarte un mensaje —dijo con la cabeza bien alta mientras se despojaba de su patético disfraz—. Ahora no lo vas a leer. Por tonto.

—Esto es serio —repuso Davis—. Kari está muy preocupada por ti. Contactó conmigo en cuanto se cortó vuestra conversación telefónica. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, maldita sea. No tanto como te piensas.

—Así que Kari está detrás de todo esto.

—¿Qué pasa, estás pensando en reprochárselo? Ni te atrevas. Es la mejor novia que he tenido —añadió.

Se desplomó en el asiento contiguo al de ella. Yolei arrugó la frente.

—¿Kari y tú llegasteis a salir?

—No, pero así lo sentí en mi corazón. Voy a decirle que todo está bien, que eres una egoísta y una cabezota y que estás a salvo gracias a mi heroica intervención.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para librarme de ti, verdad?

Davis hizo un gesto de negación. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y se puso a teclear frenéticamente, procurando alejarlo de ella cada vez que inclinaba la cabeza para cotillear lo que estaba escribiendo.

Fue como si lo ocurrido en el puente nunca hubiera tenido lugar, y Yolei agradeció que así fuera. Cruzó los brazos y se dedicó a vigilar a Daisuke. Se había acurrucado encima de Miyako, que ocupaba los dos asientos de enfrente.

—Qué raro que se lleven tan bien esos dos —comentó Davis en tono hosco.

—No es imposible. Pero sí, es raro.

No se dijeron nada más en lo que duró el viaje. Conectó los auriculares al móvil y activó la reproducción aleatoria. Aun con los ojos cerrados percibía la mirada vigilante de Davis. Contuvo la sonrisa. Notaba cómo la soledad ya no se dilataba en el espacio; en su maltratado pecho burbujeaba ahora una estimulante sensación de paz.

Poco a poco, al tiempo que una canción sucedía a la otra, Yolei se iba reconciliando con los recuerdos de los que había renegado momentos antes. Suena _Umbrella_ y el rosa se adueña del oscuro espacio: Mimi le guiña un ojo para despedirse y se aleja dando saltitos. Con _Raindrops,_ Matt acapara toda la atención de una cámara que parece adorarle: esta vez, para variar, exhibe una sonrisa indolente que consigue camuflar los fantasmas de sus ojos. _Bright Eyes_ la eleva al cielo de los peces payaso, donde chapotea un rato en las aguas doradas junto a Carl, y después regresa al mundo de los vivos justo a tiempo de ver a Kari y T.K, quienes, pegados el uno al otro, inician un baile lento al son de _Love Letter_.

Lo último que recordó antes de caer dormida fue un verso de aquella vieja canción de _Los Beatles:_

_Take this broken wings and learn to fly._

**Ya está, he terminado mi primer longfic y la sensación es muy extraña. Cuando escribo que Yolei está "más aturdida que nunca" también estoy hablando de mí. Me ha costado mucho escribir este último, tanto por la extensión como por las continuas alteraciones que ha sufriendo mientras lo escribía, pero creo que estoy satisfecho. He sonreído al recordar que esta historia iba componerse en un principio de tres capítulos. Me alegro de haberla alargado.**

**Muchas gracias a todas los que me habéis leído y dejado las mejores reviews que he recibido hasta la fecha. **

**AH, NO PUEDO IRME SIN DEJAR LA BANDA SONORA DEL FIC. **

_**Le Matin – Yann Tiersen**_

_**In my life – Los Beatles**_

_**Toy Collection – Katie Melua**_

_**Raindrops – Regina Spektor**_

_**We can´t stop – Miley Cyrus**_

_**Love is simple – Akron**_

_**Bright Eyes – Art Garfunkel**_

_**Solitude – Ryuichi Sakamoto**_

_**Blackbird – Los Beatles**_

_**Don't Dream I's Over – Crowded Houses**_

_** Near Light – Olafur Arnalds**_


End file.
